


Seventeen Drabbles

by Neongoldx



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 102
Words: 78,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neongoldx/pseuds/Neongoldx
Summary: This is just a bunch of drabbles that were requested so enjoy :)Most of these have not been properly edited so I'm sorry for the mistakeskey:f = fluffa = angstm = smut
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Everyone, Boo Seungkwan/Everyone, Boo Seungkwan/Original Female Character(s), Boo Seungkwan/Reader, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Original Character(s), Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Original Female Character(s), Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Reader, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Original Female Character(s), Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Reader, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/You, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Original Female Character(s), Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Reader, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Original Character(s), Jeon Wonwoo/Original Female Character(s), Jeon Wonwoo/Reader, Kim Mingyu/Everyone, Kim Mingyu/Original Character(s), Kim Mingyu/Original Female Character(s), Kim Mingyu/Reader, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Everyone, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Everyone, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Reader, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/You, Lee Chan | Dino & Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino/Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino/Original Character(s), Lee Chan | Dino/Original Female Character(s), Lee Chan | Dino/Reader, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s), Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Reader, Lee Seokmin | DK & Everyone, Lee Seokmin | DK/Everyone, Lee Seokmin | DK/Original Character(s), Lee Seokmin | DK/Reader, SEVENTEEN Ensemble & Original Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble & Original Female Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Everyone, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Other(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Reader, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Wen Jun Hui | Jun & Everyone, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Everyone, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Reader, Xu Ming Hao | The8 & Everyone, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Everyone, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Original Female Character(s), Xu Ming Hao | The8/Reader, Yoon Jeonghan/Original Female Character(s), Yoon Jeonghan/Other(s), Yoon Jeonghan/Reader
Kudos: 88





	1. Seungcheol drabble 1 (f & m)

**Author's Note:**

> 52\. “Wait I forgot to buy the condoms.” 
> 
> 100\. “Just trust me on this one please.”

Seungcheol slowly peeled your shirt off as he kissed you forcefully, swallowing your soft whimpers. His calloused hands brushing down the side of your body causing goosebumps to rise. You ran your fingers through his hair, tugging on his roots as he laid you down your couch. He kissed down your body slipping one hand into your bra while the other struggled with pushing your leggings down. 

“Cheol.” You moaned raising your hips as he pulled down your leggings along with your panties. He sighed against your skin sucking on the sweet spot between your thigh and hip. “W-We need to put away the groceries.” 

“Not now, I need you…it’s been too long,” he said while getting off the couch. You watched as he took his sweatpants off, leaving him in only his t-shirt. “I’ll be right back,” he winked. You bit your lip as you watched him make his way into your kitchen. Wanting to so badly sink your teeth into the skin of his thighs 

You leaned up on your elbows watching as he rummaged through the shopping bags impatiently, remembering why exactly the two of you had made the shopping trip in the first place. You slapped your hand against your forehead as you laid back down on the couch groaning. “Seungcheol…wait, I forgot to buy the condoms.” You half whispered and half yelled. 

He stopped his movements and looked at you. “How that’s why we went in the first place.” He stated making his way back to you and positioned himself between your legs again. “We wouldn’t be in this mess if you had just stopped teasing me the entire time we were there.” You pouted wrapping your arms around your neck. He smiled pecking your lips softly.

“I’ll just have to pull out.” He smirked running his length up and down your folds wetting himself with your arousal. 

You sighed digging your hands into his shoulders. “Your pull out game isn’t that strong baby…remember that pregnancy scare we had three months ago.” He nodded ignoring your statement and inserted his head into you gently. The two of you moaned at his teasing. He grabbed your thigh wrapped it around his waist.

“Mhm…that was three months ago, I’ve enough time to learn since them” He choked out fully sheathing himself in you. “Just trust me on this one please.”


	2. Seungcheol Drabble #2 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 85\. “Stop calling me bro, I’m your boyfriend.”   
> 97\. “Finally some alone time.”   
> 98\. “You’re in love with her.”

The concert had ended and you breathed out a sigh of relief as you watched each one of the guys run through the backstage halls. Some greeting you while others…Hoshi made fingers guns at you. You giggled looking around for your boyfriend who was always the last one to leave the stage, claiming he loved taking in every moment before it was over for good.

Finally, you saw him his arm resting on top of Jeonghan’s shoulders as they joked around tiredly. You held your ground wanting to run into his arms to congratulate him, but knowing you couldn’t. Seeing as your relationship was a secret to everyone but the people closest to the two of you. Seungcheol spotted you his smile growing making Jeonghan shake his head grinning widely before patting Seungcheol’s back and whispering something in his ear. Seungcheol’s face turning a bright shade of red. 

Jeonghan passed you running a boney hand through his sweaty hair, winking as you nodded smiling widely. A silent acknowledgment between the two of you as you watched him turn the corner to the dressing rooms. 

You turned your attention back to your boyfriend who was entering one of the empty dressing rooms, signaling five fingers with his hand. You nodded and leaned your back against the white wall checking the time on your phone, counting down the minutes as they passed by painfully. Once the five minutes were up you waited one more for good measure, before running to the room Seungcheol was waiting for you in. You tucked your phone into your back pocket knocking three times softly. A secret code the two of you had come up with early on in your relationship. Making you snort every time one or the other used it because each time it felt just as stupid as when the two of you first created it. 

Seungcheol opened the door smiling widely he had removed his sweaty shirt making you bite your lip as you took in his glistening chest . He poked his head out looking both ways down the hall before grabbing your hand and tugging you inside the tiny dressing room. He pressed you against the door softly locking it before hugging you tightly. 

“Finally some alone time.” He mumbled into your neck, his hot breath against your skin making you sigh in relief. You wrapped your arms around him digging your fingers into his shoulders kneading out the tension. A soft sigh leaving his mouth. 

“Can I ask you something?” You whispered continuing your massage trying your best with the position the two of you were currently in. 

“mhm.” He mumbled moving his head gently against your skin as his arms tightened around you.

“What did Hannie say that had you turning all red out there?” 

He let out a small chuckle before raising his head to look at you. “He said you’re in love with her. As if I didn’t already know.” Seungcheol did his best to imitate Jeonghan’s teasing tone which made you laugh. “I love you.” He finished placing a soft peck against your lips.

“I love you too…bro.” You added watching as his face contorted into something close to annoyance, knowing he hated the nickname. Though he knew he would miss it if you ever stopped calling him that one day. But right now as his bare chest was pressed against your clothed one…he hated it.

“Stop calling me bro. I’m your boyfriend.” He whined pouting like a little kid who didn’t get the chocolate bar he wanted. You threw your head back laughing as soft whines kept leaving his mouth. 

“Yes you’re my boyfriend…but sometimes you’re my bro too.” You said after you stopped laughing. He let out an annoyed sigh and pinned you against the door roughly. 

“Not right now when I’m thinking about bending you over against the dressing room table.” He growled kissing your cheek teasingly and then making his way down your neck. You sighed bringing your hands to rest on the back of his neck playing with the hair that rested there making him shiver underneath your touch. 

“It’s tempting but I have to get back to the others before they start search parties to find me.” He groaned removing his face from your neck resting his forehead against yours. 

“Sometimes I wish we lived a simple life.” He said dramatically before placing a soft kiss in the middle of your forehead removing himself from you and walking towards the clothing rack where you had placed his clean clothes earlier. Knowing he would want to meet with you in here after the concert.

“Stop being so dramatic, we’re sharing a hotel room tonight remember.” You crossed your arms in front of you leaning your back against the door as you watching him get dressed. 

“And I plan to take advantage of it to the fullest. We’re building a fort, ordering room service, catching up on the show we’ve been watching and to top it off I’ll have you whispering my name as if it were a sweet prayer.” He listed with his fingers making you blush. You turned around unlocking the door. 

“You sure you can stay awake long enough for all of that.” You giggled opening the door as he started to protest while putting on his shirt. 

“That was one time.” He stated walking towards you his pants unbuttoned and sliding off his waist slowly. 

“Last night and the night after that isn’t one time Cheol.” You giggled feeling his arms wrap around your waist and pulling you back inside. Closing the door again. 

“I have so much energy, I promise I’ll make tonight one you will never be able to forget.” He whispered before biting down on your earlobe and pushing himself off you and walking towards the clothing rack again. You swallowed opening the door again, knowing he was smirking as he eyed you down with all the lust he was able to hold in his body. 

“I can’t wait…bro.” You giggled hearing him groan in annoyance. You walked out of the room before he could catch you and keeping true to his promise from earlier. The last thing you needed was to get back to your workers all fucked out.


	3. Seungcheol Drabble #3 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 66\. “I’m not wearing that.”
> 
> 68\. “No, I will not take a day off to come and pick out lingerie with you.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Your assistant let me in and we have a date planned.” Seungcheol smiled as he shut the door to your office and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of your desk. You stopped typing and looked over at him, resting your elbows against your desk.

“Since when?” You clasped your hands in front of you, watching as he took a sticky note and pen from your desk. He scribbled on it before handing it to you, two stick figures and a heart in the middle of them resembling the two of you.

“Right now.” He said standing up and walking behind your desk and sitting on top of it. “Did you get the picture I sent you?” He said leaning down and kissing your forehead. 

“Yes, I did.” You grinned fixing the collar of his shirt before resting your arms on top of his thighs. 

“And…” 

“And…I’m not wearing that.” You said flicking his nose lightly before turning your attention back onto your computer. Seungcheol whining like a child who just got refused a chocolate bar at the check out line at the grocery store. 

“Why not love?” He pouted turning you around in your desk chair so you could face him. His hands clasped in front of him, silently begging. 

“What’s the point of it if I’m not going to be wearing it for long and it looks uncomfortable, plus it won’t look as good as me as it looks on the model.” You smiled standing up. Seungcheol pulling into him before you had a chance to walk away, wrapping his legs around your to keep you from going anywhere.

“It’d look better on you, last time you wore lingerie was for my birthday six months ago.” He mumbled pecking your lips, pushing your glasses up the bridge of your nose gently. 

“And what happened to it?” You tilted your head, raising your eyebrow at him. A soft pink adorning his cheeks as he remembered the events that occurred that night. 

“I ripped it.” He mumbled his cheeks continued to burn, making you giggle. “And then you wonder why I haven’t bought another set.” You said before planting kisses on both of his cheeks. 

“It was an accident.” He groaned burying his head in your neck. His warm breath hitting your skin making your shiver in his arms. “Don’t punish me like this…it’s cruel.”

“You should’ve thought about that before you tored it in half, it was expensive.” You said wrapping your arms around his torso. He sighed leaving a longing kiss against your neck and raised his head. A pout still evident on his face. 

“Please…I promise I’ll control myself this time.” He said kissing your lips again as he sneakily put his hands underneath your shirt, resting them on your hips. His thumbs drawing small patterns against your skin as he looked at you with pleading eyes. 

You sighed, wishing you didn’t have such a sweet spot when it came to your boyfriend. “Fine, but I’m still not wearing the one you sent.” You finished watching as a bright smile appeared on his face, making you roll your eyes playfully. 

“I’m good with that, we can go buy one together.” He suggested his eyes twinkling and you knew the thoughts running through his mind. “Okay, we’ll go together.” You nodded before unwrapping your arms from his body, only to have him pull you closer. 

“Let’s go right now.” His voice lowered as he leaned in and kissed you slowly and sensually. You sighed against his mouth before pulling away before things could progress any further. And knowing Seungcheol the way you did, you knew he wouldn’t have a problem if they did. 

“No, I will not take a day off to come and pick out lingerie with you.” You giggled as his arms around your waist got tighter. “It wouldn’t be a day off if you worked for half of it.” He mumbled whispering in your ear lowly. Heat flowing through your body as you heard the lust spill out of his lips. 

“If you can sit still until lunchtime then I’ll consider it. If you can’t then you’re just going to have to wait until I actually have a day off.” You whispered against his ear before biting his earlobe gently, pulling on it as a strangled moan escaped his mouth. His arms around you loosened up, giving you the chance to walk back to your seat and sit down. 

Seungcheol hoped off your desk before leaning over and placing a soft kiss against your cheek. “Yes ma’am.” He mumbled, your fingers gripping the corner of your desk tightly. He chuckled straightening his back reaching over to grab the pad of sticky notes and a pen. Then rounding the corner of your desk and sitting down in the chair had sat in before, humming a low tone as he started doodling away. Your body feeling on fire and you weren’t sure if you were going to make it till lunchtime let alone the lingerie store. But this teasing game was one the two of you frequently played and you weren’t about to lose your winning streak. So, you placed your fingers onto your keyboard and started typing, ignoring the pool of heat between your legs focusing on the work you had yet to finish.


	4. Seungcheol Drabble #3 (a)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 89\. “Please look at me.”
> 
> 42\. “Why can’t you love me back?”

“Where were you?” 

You jumped as you tried closing the front door quietly, placing the heels you had taken off next to Seungcheol’s converse. You turned around straightening your dress meeting Seunghceol’s angry gaze, holding the strap of your cross body bag tightly. 

“I had a date.” You shrugged turning on the lights, giving him an odd look as you realized he had been sitting in the dark for god knows how long. “I texted you telling you I was coming home late.” You nodded in his direction before making your way into the kitchen and grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. 

“Exactly…you said you were coming home late not that you had a date.” He said getting up from the couch and walking towards the kitchen, leaning against the tiny poor excuse of a kitchen island staring at you intently. 

“Does it matter? I don’t have to tell you what I’m doing all the time…you’re not my dad.” You rolled your eyes leaning against the kitchen counter, fixing the dishtowels mindlessly. 

“No…you’re my roommate and the person I’m sleeping with.” 

“Yes, Seungcheol and that’s what we agreed on…literally last night you told me we should end whatever we had going on.” You pointed out rolling your eyes clutching the plastic water bottle tightly in your hand. The crinkling sound making the thick air surrounding the two of you even worse. 

“That’s cause I love you, god sometimes you’re so dense.” He said shaking his head before pushing himself off the kitchen island and walking into the living room. Running a desperate hand through his hair as he mumbled angrily to himself. Your heart beating out of time as the grip on your water bottle tightened, feeling angry and confused. You sighed pushing your tired body of the kitchen counter throwing your water bottle into the sink before making your way towards him. 

“You’re fucking with me.” You said in disbelief crossing your arms in front of you, watching as Seungcheol paced back and forth. “Seungcheol you’re the one who said no strings attached and all that bullshit.” 

“I know…which is why I’m so angry.” He stopped turning his body to face you throwing his hands in the air. “I never wanted to fall for you but here I acting like an idiot.” 

“Cheol I’m going to close my eyes and when I open them I’m going to be back in my bed and this all just a big nightmare.” You said exasperated, closing your eyes tightly. You counted backwards from ten slowly trying to normalize your breathing. Your body getting tense when you felt his hands rest against your hips, a touch you normally bathed in with bliss, but now you wanted them off. 

“Please look at me?” He whispered, his hand traveling up your body slowly resting against your cheek. Your body igniting itself as it usually did. You took a deep sigh and opened your eyes meeting his soft ones. He was hurt you knew he was, but so were you for some reason you weren’t fully aware of yet. 

“Why can’t you love me back?” 

Your heart clenched listening to the words fall out of his lips, wishing he had taken them back. Wishing you hadn’t met him, slept with him and fallen for him. He deserved someone that could love him without a fear or a care in the world and you weren’t that person. 

“I don’t deserve you.” You mumbled. “My insecurities get in the way and I push people away before they can hurt me.” You choked out closing your eyes leaning into his touch. The comfort that always poured out of him, embracing you tightly. 

“I won’t hurt you…I’ll cut off my own limbs before hurting you.” He said reassuringly. “Let me prove that for you…I need you to let me show you.” He placed his forehead against yours, his thumb rubbing soothing circles against your cheek. 

“Yes…Okay. I’ll let you…but give me time and be patient with me please.” You said opening your eyes. Turning your face and placing a soft kiss against his palm. 

“I’d do anything for you.” He nodded before hugging you, embracing you tightly. You hugged him back burying your head into his the crook of his neck, taking in his scent. The warmth returning to your body finally feeling at home.


	5. Seungcheol Drabble # (f) (m)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. “I’m sorry, I got a little too carried away.”
> 
> 14\. “If we get caught I’m blaming you.”

You laughed leaning your arms against the edge of the pool. Your five-year-old twins running around chasing one another with water balloons that their uncle Soonyoung had gifted them earlier that week. 

“Be careful, stay on the grass,” Seungcheol said as he swam up to you placing his arms around your waist, pulling you into his body. His head leaning down, placing a soft kiss against your neck. “It’s hot.” He mumbled against your skin. 

“It is…hence why we’re finally using our pool.” You stated in a matter of fact tone, feeling his lips making their way down to your shoulder. “But you know what’s hotter.” 

“The hot tub?” You said turning your attention to your husband, his hair tickling your skin as he shook his head. “Nope…you.” He smirked kissing you softly, turning your body slowly. The water surrounding the two of you making his movements far easier. He wrapped your thighs around his waist before gently backing you up against the pool wall. 

“What are you doing?” You cocked your head, your arms resting on his shoulders. 

“Giving you love.” He grinned leaning again to kiss you but meeting the palm of your hand instead as you stopped his movements.

“Can’t it wait until later, the kids are around and we’re in the pool.” 

“So, we conceived those two devils on the beach.” He shrugged blowing a raspberry against your palm making you giggle. “Plus they’re way too distracted with themselves they won’t notice us.” He added leaning down and kissing your sweet spot making your body grow weak. Silently cursing him for knowing your body too well. 

“If we get caught I’m blaming you.” You sighed feeling his lips leave open-mouthed kisses down your neck. His teeth pulling on the knot of your bathing suit top, untying it. A gasp falling out of your lips, as you felt it fall down exposing your breasts. The cold water of the pool causing your nipples to go hard.

“If you keep quiet that won’t happen.” He sniggered grinding himself into your clothed heat making whimper. He chuckled taking one of your nipples into his mouth swirling his tongue around the bud before taking it in between his teeth pulling it gently. He rutted into you harder as he repeated his movements to your nipple, the water around the two of you splashing furiously. 

“Mom we ran out of water balloons.” One of your sons yelled bringing you back from the daze you had been in. Seungcheol sighed stopping his movements as you pushed him off. 

“What did I tell you?” You scolded him putting your bathing suit top on again, trying to tie it fast. While your sons whined telling you to hurry up. You groaned in frustration, making Seungcheol sigh as he turned you around helping you out. “I’m sorry, I got a little too carried away.” He whispered kissing the back of your neck. “It’s just we never have time for ourselves anymore.” He pouted watching as you pulled yourself out of your pool. You sat on the edge looking down at him, knowing he was right. 

“We’ll plan it, I promise. I’ll ask my mom to pick them up for the weekend and we can have time for ourselves.” You said as he put his hands on your knees. “Okay.” He nodded, your sons’ yells getting louder. “Now go help our sons, I’ll be there in a second.” He grinned making you giggle as he pushed himself off you and started swimming backward. You shook your head splashing water at him using your foot making him whine. You threw a kiss at him and stood up before making way to your whining sons. A habit they had learned from their father.


	6. Seungcheol Drabble #6 (f) (m)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aftercare seungcheol drabble

Seungcheol walked back into your shared room, black sweatpants loosely hanging from his hips and a glass of water in his hands. The same hands that had sinfully devoured your skin the second he walked in through the door earlier that night.

You had been laying down trying to recover from the multiple orgasms he had managed to pull from your moments before. The white sheets that were half hanging from your body managed to take up residency on your bedroom floor when you tried to sit up. Groaning lowly as you felt the soreness and pleasurable aches all around your body.

“I wasn’t too rough on you, was I?” Seungcheol asked as he handed you the glass of water in which you gladly took. Concern adorning his features as he sat down on the edge of your bed and placed a gentle hand on your thigh. You smiled as you took a sip of water, preventing yourself from laughing as your mind wandered back to the rough lustful look he had when he arrived home from work.

“It’s nothing I can’t handle.” You answered placing the glass of water down on the bedside table. You laid down again, a hand placed on your stomach as you rubbed soothing circles on the lovebites he had left on you.

“Are you sure, I’ve never been this rough before,” Seungcheol said as he maneuvered himself around the bed and laying down next to you. You turned to face him placing a hand on his cheek and nodded to answer his question.

He hummed and wrapped his arm around you and gently started to draw small figure eights against your hip bone. You grinned closing your eyes as you moved in closer to him. His body heat sending shivers down your spine as you heard him laugh softly at your reaction.

“I should run you a bath.” He whispered moved his hand to your back running it up it down soothingly.

“Can we just stay like this for a while.” You answered opening your eyes as he looked at you with an overwhelming amount of love. He nodded bringing you closer to his body. You tucked your head underneath his neck and pecked his chest softly. He chuckled before placing a small kiss on top of your head.

“After your bath, we can order pizza.” He suggested.

“What pizza place is open at 2am?” You asked as you slowly drew figures against his bare chest. A habit you had picked up during the early start of your relationship.

“Mhm, you’re right…maybe we can make pizza.” Seungcheol suggested as he retrieved his hand from your flushed skin. You watched as he laid down onto his back an arm tucked underneath his head, before placing his other arm around your waist and pulling you closer.

“How about you make pizza and I sit and watch.” You smiled putting your leg around his. “I don’t think I can stand up for too long.”

Seungcheol sighed and looked down at you, concern running all over his face again. “You sure I wasn’t too harsh on you?”

You smiled leaning up to peck his frowning lips. “I’m positive, now are you gonna run me a bath or not. I feel sticky.” You pouted making him smile his beautiful gummy smile.

“Yes, my love.” He answered kissing your pouted lips. “I love you so much.” He said moving a loose strand of hair behind your ear. He kissed your forehead softly lingering there for a moment. He moved your leg gently from his body before sitting up and curiously staring down at your smiling form.

“You’re not going to say it back?” He asked pouting making you laugh loudly. You sat up and crawled to where he was sitting. You placed a soft kiss onto his shoulder and then his check before biting his earlobe softly.

“I love you more.” You whispered into his ear.

Seungcheol smiled shaking his head before standing up, “tease.” He murmured as he walked into your shared bathroom.

“Only doing what I do best.” You stated loudly as you heard him laugh from inside the bathroom. You smiled laying back down, cuddling into the messy array of blankets and sheets taking in the smell of Vanilla and Seungcheol’s cologne.


	7. Seungcheol Drabble #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9.“Stay over tonight please.”
> 
> 18\. “Don’t give me that look.”

Seungcheol held you close drawing circles over your abdomen with his index finger. “I have to go.” You whispered turning to look at your sleepy boyfriend, his eyes threatening to fall shut as he got lost in his drawing on your stomach. He let out a whine and looked up at you protruding his bottom lip. “Don’t give me that look.” You smiled running your thumb over his bottom lip, prompting a soft kiss from him on the pad of your thumb.

“Stay over tonight, please.” He begged, stopping his drawing and finally wrapping his arm around you, pulling you close. “You know I can’t do that, I have a mission tomorrow.” You pushed his hair back, threading your fingers between it and starting to scratch his scalp making him sigh happily.

“Please just for tonight.” Seungcheol smiled, lifting his body up to meet your eyes with his soft ones. “If I stay over tonight then, you’ll want to me to stay the night after and so on.”

“So, would that be so bad?” He tilted his head to the side. His hand traveled up the side of your body settling on the crock of your neck. He started caressing your cheek with his thumb, the callous on the skin from overwork tickling your skin. “It wouldn’t be. It would be a dream come true, but you and I are a secret remember? And your friends seem to have a problem with keeping their mouth shut.” You retorted moving your hand down to his neck and pulling him close.

“Sweetheart, I have enough blackmail on them. Enough to convince them to keep their mouths shut.” He hovered his lips over yours, your scent hitting his nostrils catching him off guard. This was the effect you had on him. At first it confused him, kept him up at night tossing and turning. Every time he met you at an undisclosed location where his team was supposed to face of your team his heart would start to race. Not because of the adrenaline rush he’d get whenever he was almost caught. No it was because of you.

It’s hard to say when the two of you finally decided to break the sacred oath and finally act upon your feelings for one another. The timeline in his head gets blurry every time he starts to think about it, all he knows is that he hated you once and now he was head over heels for you.

“I can’t decide if that’s supposed to turn me on or scare me.”

“Why not both?” He smirked closing the gap and finally planting his lips on yours. The fireworks erupting between the two of you as he melted against your lips. He sucked you in drank you up like bitter whisky turned sweet. It burned his insides pumped his blood with adrenaline. You were his drug in, an escape in the midst of his chaotic life.

“I’ll stay.” You mumbled against his lips pushing him down on his bed before straddling his lap. He hummed, smugly putting both arms underneath his head as he felt your hands go under his shirt and trace the ridges of his abdomen. “I knew you would.”

“Sometimes I hate how easily I can give into you.” 

Seungcheol beamed reaching over and tracing his fingers down your body gently, “you love it though.” He shrugged and sat up on, moving the two of you so he was sitting with his back resting against the headboard of his bed.

“Unfortunately I do.” You blew out a raspberry in an attempt to move the strands of hair that had fallen in front of your face. Seungcheol laughed and moved your hair to the side exposing the smoothness of your neck. “Since we’ve established that, can you go a little easy on me when you meet me out in the battlefield. Your hits are actually starting to hurt.” He winked and placed a gentle kiss underneath your earlobe, a sensible gasp falling out of your lips.

“I’ll think about it, now get on with it we have less than an hour before your friends come home.” You moved your head to the side, pressing your chest against his clothed one. He groaned feeling your hand on the base of his neck digging your nails, surely creating crescent moons into his skin. Seungcheol groaned letting his hands travel underneath your shirt and up your back. His fingers toying with the clasp of your bra.

“Mhm, I wonder how many times I can make you come undone before they do.”


	8. Jeonghan Drabble #1 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9.”Why is he naked in the middle of the kitchen?”

You opened your eyes meeting the bright light of the sun filtering in through the windows. Sighing you extended your arm behind you expecting to feel your husband’s warm body underneath the palm of your hand. Instead, your hand met the cold white sheets. You sat up fast getting a little light-headed and got up from the bed slowly.

You grabbed your robe that had been thrown on the chair by the window and put it on tying it loosely around your semi-naked body. You walked out of your room making your way through the hallway slowly. The sounds of your husband’s voice and toddler’s laughter bounced off the walls caging its way into your heart. Smiling you sped up your pace and walked towards the kitchen, stopping by the entrance resting your body against the wall. 

“Why is he naked in the middle of the kitchen?” You asked looking down at your toddler who was dancing around to the music playing through the portable speaker. No doubt Jeonghan’s doing. 

Jeonghan jumped stopping his whisking turning to face you, then your son as he let out a small laugh. “Good morning angel you look radiant on this fine morning.” He ignored your question and turned his attention back to his whisking, smiling widely. 

You sighed dramatically picking up your son planting kisses all over his face making him giggle. “Hannie why is he naked?” You smiled setting him down and watched as he started swaying to music again.

“He spilled his juice all over himself.” Jeonghan shrugged and opened the cupboard to grab a pan. “Anyway, why are you naked in the middle of the kitchen?” He challenged pointing at your rob that had started to undo itself revealing part of your chest. 

You gasped closing it up making him laugh loudly. “Shut up Hannie.” You grumbled picking up your son again. “I’m going to go put some clothes on him.” You said leaving the kitchen and making your way into the hallway to your son’s room. 

“Don’t forget to put some on too, unless you’re ready to try for baby number two.” Jeonghan from the kitchen making you roll your eyes. You looked down at your son who was curiously looking up at you. 

“Your dad’s a handful, please don’t follow in his footsteps.”


	9. Jeonghan Drabble #2 (f) (m)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 31\. “It doesn’t have to be on the bed.”
> 
> 41\. “Pay attention to me.”

Jeonghan was acting clingier than usual. He hadn’t left your side since he came over earlier that morning, surprising your sleepy form with coffee and breakfast. Now you were sitting on the floor in front of your coffee table while you caught up with work. He sat behind you, his legs on either side of your body, arms wrapped around you, while his head stayed propped on your shoulder. Occasionally he would sneak little kisses trying to deflect your attention to him.

“Pay attention to me.” He whined biting your shoulder softly. You sighed turning your head slightly to face him. 

“I’m almost done, give me five minutes.” You pecked his head before turning your attention back to your laptop and the papers scattered around your coffee table. 

“But you said that an hour ago” He pouted burying his head into the crook of your neck. You smiled feeling his breath hit your skin making you feel a little ticklish. 

“This time I mean it Hannie, I’m really almost done.” You picked up your notebook flipping through it making a satisfying sound when you found the page you were looking for. Jeonghan hummed against your neck before raising his head and resting his chin on top of your shoulder watching as you worked diligently. 

“Let’s have sex.” He spoke up after a few minutes of silence catching you off guard. 

“What?” You breathed out choking on your saliva as you closed your laptop.

“You heard me angel let’s have sex.” He said snaking his hands inside the hoodie you were wearing.

“Hannie I just washed my sheets.” You leaned into him feeling your body heat up underneath his palm.

“So, it doesn’t have to be on the bed.” He kissed your cheek. His hand slowly making its way into your leggings. “You don’t even have to stop working.” He sniggered. 

“Hannie, please I’m almost done.” You sighed feeling his finger run over your folds teasingly. He leaned in kissing your neck softly, running his tongue below the shell of his ear. 

“Keep working, I just want to play a little.” He bit your earlobe. You sucked in a breath feeling as he ran his finger over your clit slowly. You sighed slamming your laptop shut.

“Fine, you win.” 

“I always do baby.”


	10. Jeonghan Drabble #3 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 58\. “That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.”
> 
> 67\. “I think my parents like you better than they like me.”

Jeonghan had invited you over to eat with his parents. At first, you had refused wondering why the guy you were casually sleeping with wanted to take you to meet his parents. But after he explained the situation, that his parents wouldn’t let him hear the end of it if he didn’t show up with a date to family dinner this month. You had agreed. 

And now here you were in the middle of the living room of his childhood home, looking at all the baby pictures of him and his sister on the walls. Grinning as your eyes met the one picture where he was dressed like an angel for what you assumed was a school play. Very on-brand for Jeonghan, who was, in fact, the devil disguised as an angel. And you had the bruises and hickeys to prove it.

“Are you ready to go?” Jeonghan came over and wrapped his arms around your waist resting his head on your shoulder. Playing up the whole boyfriend and girlfriend act as much as possible. You smiled and turned your head placing a soft kiss against his temple. “Yeah, do you have everything you need?” 

He nodded removing his arms from you and showing you the giant tote bag of leftovers his mom had packed him. “Yup, mom even gave me some for you” He grinned opening it up to show you the various amounts of containers. Feeling your heart fill up with an overwhelming amount of joy. 

“Let’s go then.” You said walking past him and waving at his parents, thanking them profusely for welcoming you with such warmth. A warmth that you had missed, that only parents could give and for the first time in a long time, you wished you hadn’t moved away for college. Wondering if they too would be breathing down your neck for not bringing a boy around, resulting in asking Jeonghan. The same way he had done to you.

Jeonghan grinned taking your hand and lacing his fingers within yours, your heart feeling like it was about to burst. But somehow you had convinced yourself that that was due to how welcoming his parents had been. He walked you to his front door, carefully maneuvering the two of you so you wouldn’t bump into any of the expensive antiques his mom had out. You smiled remembering how she had spent the first hour of the night telling you how she had gotten them. 

“Love you guys.” He yelled out opening his front door, dragging you along with him. 

“Thank you again, it was delicious.” You followed waving at them as they waved back telling the two of you to have a safe trip home. His father giving him a quick scolding and warning telling him he had to make sure you got home in one piece, making you laugh. Jeonghan chuckled waving him off telling his parents he loved them once more before closing the door. 

The two of you walked in silence for most of the trip, his hand still in yours refusing to let it go. You had snuck a few glances at him, watching his smile grow looking up at the night sky. Your breathing struggling to keep up, when he’d catch you staring. The two of you turning the corner that led to the street to your apartment building and you felt him slow down. 

“What’s wrong?” You stopped walked as he did. He stared down at you his eyes jumping back and forth as he tried to come up with words. But the city lights mixing with the night sky made it impossible for him to concentrate. As you looked like a fallen angel and it was making his heart palpitate out of time. 

“I think my parents like you more than me.” He smirked releasing your hand, raising his and placing it on your cheek. 

“That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve heard.” You giggled kissing his palm lightly.

“I’m serious, while you were in the bathroom, they lectured me telling me that if I were to let you go, mom would stop cooking for me and doing my laundry on the weekends.” He chuckled, his thumb caressing your cheek softly. You looked down blushing playing with the pavement rocks, hitting them with the tip of your shoes. 

“You’re lying.” You whispered your smile widened as you heard him scoff. Knowing he very well that he rolled your eyes at you.

“This is the most honest I’ve been with you.” He raised your head placing his fingers underneath your chin, feeling his breath catch in his throat. “And I think they’re right.” He whispered the last part, his gaze going from your eyes to your lips and up to your eyes again, that were now bulging out as you took the words he had whispered.

“So…what are you going to do?” You placed your hand on top of his arm, watching as his face morphed into a sweet smile. A smile you had never had the pleasure of knowing until now.

“I’m going to walk you up to your door and ask you to be my girlfriend and then kiss you with everything I have in me.” He said nodding to himself reassuringly.

“Mhm…I wonder what my answer will be.” You beamed, your eyes twinkling as you winked at him, grabbing the hand that was placed on your chin. 

“Let’s go find out then.” He expressed lacing your fingers with his once again and quite literally dragging you along with him. Unknowingly to the both of you, your hearts combining into one under the night sky and its stars.


	11. Jeonghan Drabble #4 (a)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13\. “I think they have the right to know the truth.”
> 
> 45\. “All you had to do was stay.”

You locked your phone and threw it on the hotel bed running a desperate hand through your wet hair. Your breathing increasing as the pictures of Jeonghan embracing someone else running through your mind at the speed of light. And for a second you wondered why the hell you decided to surprise him at the award show venue if this was what you were going to be greeted with.

It wasn’t the pictures that had you struggling to catch your breathe it was the fact that you had seen it happen with your very eyes. The way his eyes shined when he spotted her, through the crowd. The way he embraced her warmly, staying there for what seemed like months in your mind. The way he laughed when she whispered something in his ear and the way his eyes found yours. His shining eyes morphing into complete horror. 

You ran out of the venue before he could catch you, your guess he hadn’t tried hard enough to reach you. Or he had been stopped by the various amounts of people that wanted to speak to him and congratulate him on Seventeen’s successful award sweep. And for your taming heart, you had hoped it had been the latter. Though seeing as that was hours ago and he still hadn’t bothered to show his face to beg you to hear him out or even give you every excuse in the book, you assumed he hadn’t tried hard enough. 

You sighed looking up at the ceiling embracing your arms tightly around your knees as you tried to keep the tears a bay. You had spent a good part of your youth crying over boys, that you had sworn to yourself you wouldn’t anymore. No matter how hurt you were. But the images kept running through your mind and with one blink your promise to yourself was broken. 

“I need you to open the door for me.” You heard Jeonghan’s desperate voice coming from the other side bringing you back down to reality. You scrambled hiding your phone underneath your pillow and wiped the tears away before standing up. You hesitated as you walked up to the door the knocks getting louder and urgent. You blinked rapidly trying to keep the tears from escaping as you placed your hand on the door knob. Contemplating whether or not you should give him the time of day anymore. Your heart was already breaking and if he was here to finish the job you would’ve much rather it wouldn’t be in person because somehow you had convinced yourself that it would hurt a lot less. 

You took a deep breath and turned the knob opening the door to your complete and utter demise. Jeonghan stopped mid knock careful not to hit you before pushing past you in your room. You watched as he paced mumbling to himself running a shaking hand through his chemically damaged hair. You wrapped your arms around yourself tightly before opening your mouth to speak knowing he wouldn’t have especially in the state he was currently in. 

“If you’re here to end it, can you do it as fast as possible.” You whispered, his cold glare catching your reddened eyes making you feel small. 

He scoffed shaking his head in disbelief as he took wary steps towards you. “End it…you think I’m going to end this.” He signaled with his hand between the two of you. “I’m here to ask you what the fuck you’re doing here and why I had to go home with all your stuff gone?” He said through gritted teeth.” Do you know how worried I was, you were ignoring my messages and my calls and god I thought something had happened to you.” He finished standing closer than what you had liked. 

“Why do you care Jeonghan? I know you saw me today you looked horrified like you had been caught doing something you weren’t supposed to be doing.” You spat out moving past him purposely bumping your shoulder with his knowing it would spit him. “Tell me Jeonghan are you here because you genuinely feel sorry or are you here because you’re sorry you got caught.” You said standing in front of the window, looking down at the city lights and the smiling faces of the people pacing by. Wanting to so badly be one of them at this current moment.

“What are you talking about?” He threw his hands up in the air glaring at your reflection through the window.

“You cheating.” You exclaimed turning around feeling like the air was leaving your lungs as you watched Jeonghan’s contort into a mixture of frustration, confusion, and annoyance. “How long has it been going on?” You walked towards him slowly, your face hardening into something he had never once experienced. “A month, two months, cause lately you’ve been incredibly distant, lashing out at me for stupid shit, not touching me anymore. So tell me Jeonghan how long have you been seeing her.” You said bitterly standing at arm’s length face to face. 

“I did not just run all over this city in search of you for you to accuse me of cheating. Honestly, you’re unbelievable.” He scoffed shaking his head turning around and pacing again. 

“I saw you with her tonight, is that why you didn’t want me to go, so you can be with her, then come back to me and laugh behind my back at how stupid and naive I am?” You poke feeling his anger rise and escape his pours at a rapid pace.

“Do you even hear yourself right now, you’re being ridiculous if you just had stayed a lit–.” 

“And do what, watch you melt in her arms.” You cut him off his eyes burning holes into yours. 

“All you had to do was stay…so you’d know that she was Joshua’s cousin I was saying hi to her…and frankly you accusing me of cheating on you when you’re quite literally my entire world. Where I work hard to the point of exhaustion and complain because I want to spend my days, nights, hours, minutes and seconds with you for as long as I live, is the most hurtful thing you have ever done.” He yelled his voice gradually growing smaller at the end as he blinked back and angry and frustrated tears. 

You stood there in disbelief, self hate finding your veins and habituating itself there. You shook your head and sat on the bed. Bringing your legs up to your chest and burying your face into your knees, finally letting out the sob you had been trying to suppress. You felt the bed dip as Jeonghan sat down wrapping his arms around you pulling yourself towards him. His ill feelings towards you fading away as he felt you shake in his arms.

“I-I’m sorry.” You chocked out, your voice muffled by the fabric of your sweatpants. Jeonghan hiccuped resting his chin on top of your head. 

“No I-I am.” He whispered catching you off guard. You raised your head to meet his tearful eyes, wanting to so badly reach over and wipe his tears away. Because just like all those other boys that had broken your heart in the past didn’t deserve your tears, you didn’t deserve his. 

“For what, you d-did nothing wrong. I-I’m the one at fault here.” You swallowed watching feeling his hand caress your back softly.

“Sometimes I can’t help but feel that you aren’t happy with me. That the reason you can’t find it in yourself to fully trust me is because I was the one that insisted on keeping our relationship a secret. And after three and half years of being together, I still can’t bring myself to tell the whole world about you.” He confessed running a delicate hand through your drying hair. You let out a sob burying your face in your knees again as he tried to calm you down. And in that moment you wished he wasn’t as selfless as he always was, keeping you close even though you had been the one to hurt him. 

“We don’t have to tell anyone yet, but I think they have the right to know the truth.” He kissed the top of your head softly before raising your head gently. His thumbs finding your cheeks and that wiping your stray tears away. “But you have to promise me that you’ll trust me and I’ll promise you the same and more.” He pleaded, searching your swollen eyes. You nodded wrapping your arms around him tightly, afraid that if you let go he’d disappear. 

In truth, you didn’t deserve Jeonghan. He was and is the best thing that had ever happened to your life and this moment you were sharing with him proved it. Which is why when you pulled away from your longing hug you looked him in the eyes and silently vowed to give him your entire heart for as long as you could breath. 

“I promise.”


	12. Jeonghan Drabble #5 (a) (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13\. “I think they have the right to know the truth.”
> 
> 16\. “I don’t care enough to hate you.”

You waved at your parent’s goodbye as they entered the elevator that was conveniently right across the hallway from your front door. Jeonghan chuckling next to you his arm wrapped around your waist as your mother yelled about how much she loved the dinner he had cooked. Your heart twisting inside as the nature of your relationship with Jeonghan crept slowly in the back of your mind. 

Once the doors had closed and you were sure they wouldn’t open again, you removed Jeonghan’s arm from your waist. Feeling the exhaustion of lying to your parents engulf your entire body as you made your way into the living room flopping yourself down letting out a tired sigh. 

“I think they have the right to know the truth,” Jeonghan said sneaking up behind you, leaning his body against the back of the couch making you jump.

“That we’re just fucking and actually hate each other.” You scoffed rolling your eyes. The pressure in your head building up.

“Wrong…I don’t care enough to hate you.” He nonchalantly stated as he made his way around the couch and sat down, propping his feet up on the coffee table. You raised your foot pushing his legs down an enduring whine falling from his lips. 

“Somehow that’s worse.” You leaned back rubbing your temples with your index and middle fingers trying to alleviate the pressure. 

“So you’re just going to have them think we actually love each other until death do us apart?” He questioned turning his torso to face you. “Because no offense sweetheart the sex is great but I do plan on getting married one day and I don’t really see you in that future.” He sniggered raising an amused brow as he watched your body tense up.

“I really wish you would just stop talking for once.” You sighed standing up walking past him and to your kitchen. You reached the fridge opening and grabbed a water bottle. You set it against your forehead sighing in relief as the coldness chased your headache away. You turned around only to be met by a concerned Jeonghan as he leaned his back against the counter.

“What’s wrong?” He uncrossed his arms extending one of them for you to take in which you ignored. 

“I just have a headache.” You shrugged going to move past him only to be caught by his arm. He reeled you in making you face him. His eyes searching yours, while your breathing tried to stay put. 

“Not that you’ve been acting weird since last night.” He grabbed your water bottle prying from your hands and sat it down on the counter behind him. Then settling his hands on top of your hips carefully. 

“It doesn’t matter Jeonghan.” You shook your head setting your hands on top of his and removing them from your waist. You walked past him and into the living room laying face down on the couch. You took a deep breath, silently wishing you hadn’t realized your overwhelming feelings while him while he was inside of you last night. Moaning out your name softly as if it were the only name he’d ever want to say. Though you knew his feelings as he had made them clear to you many times before, which is why it had made lying to your parents even harder tonight.

“You need anything?” He whispered crouching down so he was at face level with you, his hand finding its way onto your back and started caressing it softly. With so much care that you wanted to scream. 

“No, I want to be alone.” You breathed out raising your head and looked at him, your arm reaching behind you and finding his hand causing him to stop his movements. “Please don’t touch me right now.” You whispered and watched nod his head as he hesitated to remove his arm from your body. 

“Is it because of what I said earlier…because we can keep this whole fake relationship if you don’t want to tell your parents yet.” He suggested sitting down bringing his knees up to his chest his gaze finding yours and it sent an overwhelming spark through your body. 

“For someone who constantly says they don’t care about me you sure are pretending to do a lot of caring right now.” You spat out bitterly and sat up, trying to retrieve your eyes from his, but always he made it impossible to resist him. Even when he unknowingly had your heart resting in the palm of his delicate hands. 

He scoffed shaking his head smirking down at himself before looking at you again. His face hardening into something you couldn’t decipher. “You would think that by now. You’d be aware of my feelings towards you.” 

“I am and they’re nothing. You don’t feel anything for me I’m just someone to keep your dick wet. I’m like a place holder until you find the person you truly want to be with.” You rolled your eyes and stood up from the couch. Jeonghan held his leg out to block you from going anywhere. Though seeing as you were standing and he was sitting all you had to do was step over and you’d be free to go anywhere in your shared apartment.

“You’re not.” He spat out, you turned around to face him as he stood up and stalked towards you with too much determination that it terrified you. “My feelings for you are so real that it scares me, I’m scared that I’ve fallen for you and that I continue to do so as the days pass by. But you’re so clueless sometimes that it’s frustrating.” He confessed setting your body ablaze as his words found its way into your veins and stayed put.

“How am I supposed to know you feel this way when you’re constantly putting me down and pushing me aside as if I don’t matter.” You said pushing his chest with your index finger repeatedly.

“I could ask you the same thing angel.” He grabbed your hand lacing his fingers with yours. “Every time I try to pull you closer you retreat from me, do you have any idea how that makes me feel?” His free hand moving up to your face, your lips parting slightly as you tried to catch your breath.

“I-I’m scared you’ll hurt me. That you’ll find someone t-that isn’t scared to fall.” He choked out tightening your hold on his hand.

“Then let me. Let me catch you because frankly angel there hasn’t been anyone else for a while now, even long before we started sleeping together.” He whispered cradling your face with his free hand. 

“Jeonghan if I do this and you break your promise I’ll cut off your drink in your sleep.” You said seriously making him shake his head smiling. 

“And I’d let you.” He said before kissing your lips softly, deepening the kiss as he felt you respond. He pulled you closer to his body tightening his hold on your hand afraid that if he let go you’d slip through the valley of his fingers for good.


	13. Jeonghan Drabble #6 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11\. “Come sit on my lap, while I work.”

You yawned, shaking your head trying to keep yourself awake, blinking away your your watery tired eyes. Jeonghan had texted you to meet him at his office so the two of you could walk home together after he was done with his last meeting of the day. You had agreed and showed up, but the second you had walked inside his office seeing him furiously type away on his computer. You knew going home early was going to be far from possible. He had given you an apologetic look, told you to go home before the sun went down. But you had brushed him off opting to sit on the floor in front of his coffee table and taking out your laptop. You had work to finish anyway, and you might as well finish it while you waited for your husband to get off work. 

“You tired,” Jeonghan whispered, a smirk evident in his tone of voice as he turned to face you. He took off his glasses, resting his elbows on his wooden desk, his hand holding his chin. 

“Nope,” You shook your head, blinking rapidly as you started typing away on your laptop. You had two news stories to finished and you were halfway done with the second one. So you were determined to get them done so you’d have the rest of the week partially free. 

“Yes you are, you should’ve gone home when I told you too.” He sighed pushing his desk chair away from his desk. He unbuttoned the first two buttons from his dress shirt. He had removed his tie three hours ago when the night was still young. And now he was trying everything to hold himself back from not just taking off his clothes, that had started to annoy him. 

“I’ll be fine.” You yawned, your fingers resting on top of the keyboard as your eyes felt heavier than before. 

“Sure.” He chuckled, tapping his fingers against his thighs. “Come sit on my lap, while I work…I’m almost done anyway.” He tilted his head looking at you, admiring how quickly your fingers worked against your keyboard. You raised your head to look at him, your eyes meeting his endearing eyes, and finally, you felt how truly tired you were. You sighed looking back at your computer screen, biting your lip. The end was near, and the sweetness of getting at least one day off was tempting, but your eyes had started to feel heavy and you had started to write incoherently. 

“Fine Hannie.” You said saving your work before slamming your laptop shut you. You stood up straightening the long flowy skirt you had worn to work today. Jeonghan snickered extending his arms at you making grabby hands like a toddler. You giggled making your way to him, your body feeling heavy with the need to sleep the closer you got to him. He pulled you towards him once you were standing in front of him. He placed a soft kiss against your stomach before pulling you down onto his lap. A content sigh leaving his mouth. 

“I’m not heavy aren’t I, I gained a few pounds.” You whispered playing with his brown locks, pushing them away from his forehead. You leaned over placing a soft kiss against his forehead and then his nose as he let out a scoff regarding your comment. 

“Nonsense you are and always will be perfect no matter what.” He mumbled tightening his hold around your waist bringing your legs up to rest on his thigh, trying his best to cradle you like a baby.

You giggled shaking your head playing with the buttons of his dress shirt. “I won’t even try to argue with you cause we’ll be at it forever and I really want to go home.” You smiled kissing his chin softly. 

“That’s ‘cause I’m always right but you never want to admit it.” He smiled placing a soft kiss on his forehead, scooting his rolling chair closer to his desk. 

“What every helps you sleep at night.” You shrugged poking his cheek a soft chuckle falling out of his throat. 

“You help me sleep at night.” He rested his hands on top of his keyboard before looking down at you. He leaned down giving your lips a small peck and repeated the process multiple times making you laugh. 

“Hannie, finish working I want to go home.” You whined pushing his face away from you. He sighed pouting before turning his attention back to his computer screen, incoherent complaints falling out of his lips. 

You grinned burying your face into his chest, your fingers playing with the wrinkles in his shirt. He smiled widely typing furiously on his keyboard, wishing words came as easy as they did to you, but listening to your hums and feeling you against him relaxed him, giving him the motivation to finally finish his proposal.


	14. Jeonghan Drabble #7 (f) (m)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 70\. “Are those my moans in the song?”
> 
> 92\. “Someone could walk in any minute now.”

You barged into Jeonghan’s room out of breath, finding him casually lounging on his bed. An arm tucked underneath his head as he played a game on his phone. 

“Where’s the emergency?” You said closing his door and walking to stand in the middle of his room, hands on your hips. 

“I was lonely.” He pouted locking his phone and setting down. You ran your hand through your hair frustrated before looking at his smirking face. “I ran all the way over here thinking there was an actual emergency Hannie.” You whined pointing an angry finger at him. 

“This is an emergency baby…I miss you.” He groaned throwing his hands in the air. You sighed shaking your head before walking over to him. He sat up wrapping his arm around your waist, tugging you down to him causing you to sit on his lap. He hid his face into the base of your neck giving it a soft kiss. 

“You could’ve just asked me to come over, instead of scaring me…I haven’t ran that fast in years.” You said wrapping your arms around his torso. “But I know you so what do you really need me for?” You leaned down kissing his hair. 

He raised his head smirking before grabbing his phone smirking. “Remember that day at the studio when you visited me and things got heated.” He raised his eyebrows suggestively making a red tint appear on your cheeks as the events of that night rushed in like a wave. 

“Yes I do, if Woozi found out I’m blaming you and never coming back here again.” You nodded, a chuckle falling out of his lips as he scrolled through his phone. 

“He didn’t.” He smiled down at you before turning his attention back to his phone. “At least I think he didn’t…but anyway that’s not important. He sent us the final mix of the song he was working on that night and I need you to listen to it.” He said before pressing play on his phone. A similar melody sounding from his phone speakers. You laid your head against his shoulder closing your eyes as you listened to the song. 

Then you heard it. Heard the reason why he had rushed you over to his place and why he had brought up the incident at the studio. The one the two of you agreed to never speak about again as you got dressed. Your headshot up meeting your boyfriends teasing eyes, your face flushing red. And you were sure it had started to resemble a brick wall. 

“Are those my moans in the song?” You asked in disbelief. Jeonghan laughing at your mortified face. You leaned over trying to grab his phone to shut it off as he moved your arm away keeping it out of your reach. The more the song progressed and the more you could hear your moans the more your body drowned in embarrassment. 

“Hannie shut it off…please tell me that isn’t the actual final mix. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to show my face in public let alone the guys ever again.” You whined trying to reach his phone, his laughter getting louder. 

“I wish it was, imagine watching me on stage dancing and singing while your moans are playing the background.” He breathed out shutting off his phone and pulling you to straddle his lap. “I think it’d be kind of hot.” He sniggered, his hands making their way down to your ass.

“It’s not…it’s embarrassing Han.” You sighed running your hands over your face, wishing you didn’t fall to your knees whenever Jeonghan looks at you a certain way. He smiled grabbing them from your face before planting soft kisses against your knuckles, then placing them around his neck. 

“It’s sexy because you’re sexy.” He said kissing your lips softly, his hands kneading your ass slowly. A tiny whimper falling out of your lips before you pulled away, resting your forehead against his. “What are you doing?” You mumbled, your fingers playing with the collar of his shirt. 

“It’s nice hearing your moans through a recording but I rather experience them in person.” He said leaning in to kiss you again. You shook your head in disbelief leaning again making him pout as he chased your lips. 

“No…someone could walk in any minute now. You know the guys don’t know the concept of knocking.” You placed your fingers against his lips making him roll his eyes. 

“Maybe this will teach them how to knock.” He blew a raspberry against your finger making you giggle. “Please baby I’ve been needing you all day.” He whined as you let out a sigh. 

“Fine…but if we get caught no sex for you for two months.” You pointed out as he nodded your head, bringing your head closer to his. 

“Then we’ll just have to be quick.” He said against your lips before kissing them sloppily, a satisfied sigh leaving your mouth.


	15. Jeonghan Drabble #8 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 80\. “I’m not letting you dye my hair.”

“I’m bored,” Jeonghan whined kicking his legs in the air in frustration, a laugh escaping your lips. You closed the book you were reading, turning your head to face him watching as he crossed his arms slouching into the couch.

“Go outside.” You shrugged sitting up on your knees. Jeonghan rolled his eyes, sitting up and turning to face you. “We can’t…stupid virus shit.” He groaned resting his head on your knees looking up at you. 

“Then find something to do.” You smiled down at him, running your hands through his hair gently.

“I think I’ve done everything, I’ve done laundry, read two chapters of a book and I cleaned and organized our guest bedroom.” He said as he counted down on his delicate fingers make you laugh loudly. 

“You mean I did laundry while you watched, I read two chapters of the book for you out loud and I cleaned and organized our guest bedroom while you sat on the bed talking to my mom on face time.” You pointed out leaning down and placing a soft kiss against his lip. 

“We were having an important conversation.” He said wrapping his arms around your neck pulling you down again and kissing you. 

“Shit talking is not an important conversation.” You giggled sitting up and raising his head from your lap. “Yes it was…now entertain me,” He said clasping his hands in front of him begging silently. 

“Okay get up I think we should rearrange the living room.” 

“Not like that…let’s do something fun.” He sat up running a hand through his hair, as he thought. Snapping his fingers before turning to face you. “Let me dye your hair, we can have matching hair color and be cuter than usual.” He nodded making you shake your head in disapproval. 

“Nope, I’m not letting you dye my hair.” You said sticking your tongue out at him while you stood up. “Think of something else.” 

“Please, if it comes out bad I’ll let you shave my head as punishment, I’m sure that by the time we’re allowed outside my hair would have already grown back.” He pleaded before standing up.

“Help me rearrange the living room and I might let you dye my hair.” You grinned kissing his cheek before patting his chest and turned your attention, picking up the trash that had accumulated on your coffee table throughout the day. 

“I can’t believe you’re making me do manual labor, instead of having fun.” He said leaning over and helping you out. 

“Write about it in your diary.”

“Hmm…maybe I will.”


	16. Jeonghan Drabble #9 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 62\. “Stop pouting, you’ll get frown lines.”
> 
> 73\. “It’s three in the morning.”

“Hannie.” You whispered poking his cheek rapidly. He let out a sleepy groan rolling to his side bringing the sheets up to his face. “Haaanieieee” You whined out shaking his shoulder. 

“What?” He said throwing the sheets of his body and sitting up.

“I’m bored…let’s go on a road trip.” You grinned turning on your lamp making Jeonghan squint his eyes due to the sudden brightness. 

He shook his head looking over at his alarm clock before pinching the bridge of his nose. “It’s three in the morning.” He looked at you raising a brow, annoyance etched on his face, and leaned against the headboard.

“So…We can go ghost hunting, spirits run around the world when it’s three in the morning.” You nodded crossing your arms in front of you pouting your lips as a means to try and convince him. 

“Ghosts aren’t real.” He sighed shaking his head, running his hand through his hair. “I’m going back to sleep.” He said fixing his pillows and laying down again, bring the sheets up to his nose. 

“Yes they are, I’ve seen many.” You whined throwing your hands up in the air, kicking your legs up in annoyance. Jeonghan chuckled, letting out a deep breath looking up at the ceiling mumbling underneath his breath before turning his head to face you. 

“I’m sure you have.” He rolled his eyes playfully, grabbing your hand and pulling your body to him roughly, making you yelp out in surprise. Your torso landing on top of his. “Now, stop pouting, you’ll get frown lines.” He grinned, running his thumb over your lips slowly. 

“But I want to go on a road trip.” You sighed burying your head in the crook of his neck, his hand hiking your shirt up and rubbing soothing circles against your back. 

“We’ll go on one in the morning after I make you pancakes.” He whispered raising your head, placing a gentle kiss on your nose.


	17. Jeonghan Drabble #10 (f) (m)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11\. “Do you think they can hear us?”
> 
> 18\. “Don’t give me that look.”

Maybe it was the alcohol in your system or the dim light of the coat closet Jeonghan had pulled you into that had you feeling like you were on fire. Your skin heating up underneath his feverish lips. Inaudible whimpers escaping your lungs, betraying you as you tried everything in your power to not give into him.

“Stop refusing me.” He whispered against your neck, his hands finding the top button of your blouse and popping it open. “Give in, I know you want too.” He pleaded nipping the skin of your collar bones, sucking his mark on you, branding you as his.

“J-Jeonghan, there’s people outside.” You sighed, moving your head to the side to give him more room. “So?” He mumbled against your neck, biting down harshly making you moan out his name loudly. A chuckle leaving his mouth as he pulled you closer to his body, making sure you could feel how much he wanted, no needed you in that exact moment.

“Do you think they can hear us?” You breathed out. Your hands making their way up to his hair tugging him closer to your body.

“Who cares, you’re mine and they should know it.” He growled raising his head, his hands working diligently to unbutton the rest of your blouse. Gliding it of your shoulders and letting it hit the ground. “Maybe they’ll stop hitting on you if they hear how good I make you feel.” He glared, his eyes boring into yours intensely, the light of the coat closet making his features look even more predatory and you knew you were about to give into him.

“Don’t give me that look Hannie.” You pointed out, reaching over to soften up the crease that had formed in between his brows with the pad of your thumb. “You know I can’t resist when you get like this.” You confessed, watching as his features softened as well as the grip he had on your hips. You grinned running your thumb over his bruised bottom lip. The marks you had left earlier fading slowly and a rush of disappointment rushed through you, knowing if you kept pulling away they’d fade away.

“Then don’t.” He whispered, grabbing one of your thighs and wrapping it around his waist. He pushed you up against the wall, your head hitting one of the clothing racks making you cry out in pain, making Jeonghan panic. “Sorry baby, didn’t see that there.” He rushed out kissing the spot you had hit yourself.

“It’s okay Han, but maybe we shouldn’t do this in here, you’re rooms upstairs anyway.” You giggled removing his hands from your head and panting a soft kiss against his lips, pulling away before he could take charge again.

“I think you’re right.” He laughed shaking his head pulling his body away from you. reaching down and grabbing your blouse before handing it to you. “I’ll meet you up there in a second.” He nodded, biting his lip as he watched you put on your blouse again, leaving the first three buttons, unbuttoned, the innocent lace of your white bra peeking out. And he knew inside of him he wasn’t going to make it up the stairs.

“On second thought you’re not gonna die from a little bruise.” He smirked wrapping his arms around your waist pulling you closer to his body making you laugh.

“What am I going to do with you?” You smirked your fingers toying with the button of his whitewashed jeans.

“Anything you want.”


	18. Jeonghan Drabble #11 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20\. “I know I’ve gotten like ten kisses but can I have some more?”
> 
> 16.“It’s too cold, come back?”

You let out a sigh of content, crossing your arms over the edge of the hot tub, looking out at the snowy mountains and pine trees in awe. The bitter cold sending shivers down your spine but then subsiding when you felt the heat of the water take over your body. “Mhm, my love…a penny for your thoughts?” Jeonghan whispered. He leaned down placing his lips against your bare shoulder placing a gentle kiss, wrapping his arms over your torso.

“I’m just happy.” You shrugged leaning into his body. His naked torso somehow warming you up more than the water surrounding the two of you. “Thank you for this Hannie.” 

“Anything for you my love.” He said the smile evident in his voice and just the thought sent butterflies to erupt inside your stomach. Slowly he turned you around in his arms making you face him. He smiled down at you as he leaned down and kissing your lips slowly. You sighed happily, placing your hands on his cheeks, squishing them playfully. He let out a soft laugh before pulling away and pecking your lips repeatedly, making you giggle. 

You pushed him away delicately and made your way to the other side of the laptop. Taking a seat and looking up at the scenery watching the sun start to go down. Jeonghan took two long strides sitting down next to you. He snaked his arms around your shoulders and pulled you closer to him. Jeonghan placed his fingers underneath your chin taking your attention away from the sky. “Pay attention to me.” He whined pecking your lips again, then your cheeks, your eyelids, finishing off with your nose.

“I always am, Hannie let me look at the sunset.” You giggled rubbing your nose against him. You pulled away pecking his forehead lovingly then turning your attention back to the setting sun. The mountains against the soft pinks and purples stirring something inside you that you could only describe as comfort and happiness. And you were grateful you could share this moment with your needy boyfriend. 

“I’m better than the sunset.” He grumbled next to you crossing his arms in front of his chest. A teasing childish pout finding home on his face and all you could do was shake your head in disbelief. 

You cupped your hands underneath the water and turned your body to face Jeonghan, who was currently having a silent meltdown. Smirking raised your hands making sure not to spill any water before leaning over and dumping it over Jeonghan’s dry hair, earning a frustrated sigh from him. “Smile or I’ll make you sleep on the couch tonight.” 

“Give me kisses and don’t stop then.” He teased running a hand down his face trying his best to remove the water droplets from his face. You grinned moving so you were straddling his lap. A smirk playing on his lips as his sneaky hands found habit against your butt cheeks. Toying with the hem of your bathing suit. “Sometimes I blame myself for giving you too much attention…I created a literal nightmare.” You joked leaning forward stopping a few centimeters from his lips. 

“Impossible, I’m your best daydream.” He stated in a matter of fact tone before crashing his lips with yours moving them feverishly as if they were on a mission. You on the other stayed still, teasing him and it wasn’t until he let out a whine of complaint you decided to kiss him back. The sunset behind you long forgotten as you let yourself get lost in him like always. Feeling his warm hands travel all over your body, leaving his touch imprinted against your skin. And you weren’t sure if the heat you were feeling was the water of the hot tub or your need for him growing rapidly. 

You pulled away with hesitation. An embarrassing string of spit connecting your lips with his, before it decided to burst against the cold air. Your cheeks turning red when you spotted it. Jeonghan smiled knowingly leaning his back against the wall of the hot tub looking over at you smugly. “Was that enough for you?” You quirked your head pushing yourself off him. His reflexes responding faster than the speed of light as he pulled you back to him. He wrapped his arms around you placing his head against your chest, holding you tightly. 

“I know I’ve gotten like ten kisses but can I have some more?” He mumbled, placing a kiss in between the valley of your breasts. “Maybe you’ll get more than kisses if you let me go inside.” You retorted lifting his head away from your body. His eyes lighting up like a kid who just got their favorite toy for Christmas. He loosened up his arms, laughing at his compliance as you stood up and started walking towards the stairs of the hot tub. 

“Wait…it’s too cold, come back.” He whined grabbing onto your waist and pulling you back to him. “Hannie if we go inside we’d be warmer.” You whined throwing your hands up in frustration. The light of the moonlight surrounding the two of you making you look ethereal and out of this world. 

“There’s no need.” He whispered against the base of your ear. “I know a variety of ways that can keep us warm out here.”


	19. Joshua Drabble #1 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 95\. “I going to need you to put on some underwear before you keep talking.”
> 
> 24\. “I’m your husband, it’s my job.”

You were sitting down on your bed, reading a book when Joshua walked in from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Is Jae asleep?” He walked by your vanity grabbing your brush and ran it through his hair. 

“That’s my brush Shua.” You groaned raising one of your arms in disbelief and then flopping it down on the bed. “I could have lice for all you know.” 

“So…getting lice from you would be considered a privilege.” He placed your brush down and playfully winked at you through the mirror. You watched as he grabbed your deodorant and put it on making you cringe.

“You’re so gross Joshua.” You scrunched your face in disgust, turning the page you had just finished reading

“I’m your husband, it’s my job.” He laughed as he made his way to the other side of your room. Knowing Joshua wasn’t going to let you keep reading you set the book down on your bedside table. You sat back watching as he removed his towel throwing it in the laundry basket by your bathroom door.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you.” Joshua snapped his fingers and turned to face you resting his hands on his hips. “I got a call from Jae’s teacher and apparently he’s having trouble in reading, which I find absolutely ridiculous since you–his mother is an Eng–.”

“Joshua, I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you keep talking.” You cut him off crossing your legs under you. “I’m not talking to you about our son’s reading skills while you’re standing there naked.” Joshua rolled his eyes and laid down on your bed putting his head on your lap. 

“This is a serious issue baby, how’s our son failing his reading tests, are we, bad parents?” He pouted grabbing one of your hands and placing it on top of his naked chest. 

“No we aren’t, unfortunately, our son hates reading as much as you do. And I think he needs glasses.” You leaned your back against the headboard and mindlessly started drawing patterns against his chest. 

“What are we waiting for let’s set up an appointment to get his eyes checked.” He turned on his stomach placing his check on your thigh and wrapping his arms around your frame.

“Already ahead of you love…next Thursday at four.” You leaned down kissing his head softly. “Now go put on some pants.” You pushed his shoulder playfully. 

“I don’t want to.” He smirked getting under your sheets quickly, pulling you down to lay with him, holding you against his chest tightly.

“Shua you aren’t sleeping naked tonight.” You said trying to free yourself from his iron like grip. 

“Why not?” He whined tightening his hold on your body, wrapping his leg around your body.

“Because you can’t control yourself.” You pinched his chest making let out a small shriek causing you to laugh loudly. “You’re such a child sometimes.”

“Stop being so mean I promise I’ll behave.”


	20. Joshua Drabble #2 (a) (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 78\. “Sorry it just takes me a while to process so much stupid at once.”
> 
> 84\. “We will not be watching 50 shades of grey for movie night this week.”

“Joshua please.” You begged clasping your hands in front of you as you followed him around the living room. He shook his head picking up a pillow from the ground and throwing it on the couch before turning to face you. His hardened gaze looking down at your pleading eyes.

“We will not be watching 50 shades of grey for movie night this week.” He scolded, turning around and grabbing another pillow and throwing it on the leather couch. You sighed in disappointment throwing your hands up in the as he ignored you and continued to clean up the apartment he shared with five other guys.

“Why not?” You crossed your arms in front of you standing in the middle of the living room watching him shuffle around cleaning. 

“I will not watch a sex movie with my friends and my girlfriend.” He stated before opening the closet that kept all the cleaning supplies. “Will you help me or not?” He reached inside grabbing a broom before holding it out to you. 

You walked over grabbing it grumbling. He rolled his eyes ignoring you and closed the closet again before walking past you as if you practically begging for him to say yes.

“It’s a funny movie.” You spoke under your breath as you started to sweep the floor doing a terrible job on purpose. 

Joshua stopped dusting the shelves next to the tv and turned to look at you. You could feel his gaze burn holes into the side of your head as you continued to sweep. Eventually, his murderous glare started to frustrate you, knowing he was silently judging you for the comment you had previously made. So you leaned the broom against the and turned to face him crossing your arms.

“What is it Joshua?” You stood your ground as he shook his head making himself come out of whatever daze he had been.

“Sorry, it just takes me a while to process so much stupid at once.” He poked, his face still caught in between a mixture of confusion and enjoyment. You sighed and walked over to the couch sitting down. “Sometimes you can be really mean.” You crossed your legs under you and grabbed one of the pillows Joshua had not so carefully placed on the couch. You hugged it tightly as you looked down at the hardwood floor counting all the little balls of lint you could find. 

“Hey, wait. Why are you being like this? I was just joking.” His voice softened as he made his way to you and sat down. You scooted yourself away from his body trying to keep a small distance between the two of you, while he eyed you carefully. 

“Lately you’ve been taking your jokes to far, that’s the fifth time you’ve called me stupid today and not to mention all the other times during the week.” You mumbled tightening your hold on the pillow, feeling Joshua close the gap between the two of you. He carefully wrapped an around your shoulder, placing his other hand under your chin and raising your head to look at his soft and warm eyes. 

“I don’t actually mean it though, you’re far from stupid love.” He said reaching over to rub the crease that had formed between your brows. “You could’ve just told me you felt this way instead of getting all pouty on me.” He grinned bringing his thumb down to your lips and caressed them softly. 

“I just felt dumb for feeling this way.” You shrugged playing with your fingers. He pulled you closer to his body and kissed your forehead. 

“You always downplay your feelings and honestly that is dumb, like that movie b–.”

“Which is exactly why we should watch it.” You cut him off earning a glare as a warning, which made you shut your mouth and signaled for him to keep going. He straightened his back, breaking eye contact with you. You watched as he took a deep breath and looked down at you again. 

“You feeling this way isn’t dumb or stupid, I know I tend to make fun of you a lot, but it is out of love. But if I’m ever taking it too far I would want you to tell me.” He smiled softly before kissing your head. You nodded your head against him wrapping your arms around his waist. 

“I promise to tell you…stupid.” You grinned earning a soft chuckle from him as he ruffled your hair making you whine.

“I’ll watch the movie with you only, but for movie night we’re watching something else.” He said before standing up and holding a hand out for you which you gladly took. 

“Great now we can watch all three.” You sniggered planting a kiss against his lips. 

“That was not part of the deal.” He argued grabbing the duster and pointing it at you. 

“It is now.” You retorted grabbing the broom and starting your sweeping once again, this time actually trying. Joshua by the shelves mumbling to himself making you giggle.


	21. Joshua Drabble #3 (a)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 43\. “Why did you stop talking to me?”
> 
> 44\. “I’m sorry but I don’t feel the same way.”

You entered the house, the living room filled to the brim with intoxicated dancing bodies. You looked around for the one person that you wanted to find. The reason why you were here instead of your apartment finishing up all the assignments you had put off. The one person that had ghosted you out of nowhere. After you had opened your heart up to him, told him things that you kept locked inside in fear of letting them out into the world. He held your entire heart in his hands and you desperately wanted to get it back.

So, you came to the party his frat was throwing, with your head held high. Knowing very well he wouldn’t give you a moment to express your hatred towards him, but you did it anyway. Because the last thing you wanted was to show up to class Monday morning and have him cluelessly flirt with you. Playing with your heart, while you found yourself in the palm of his hand once again.

You made your way through the crowd, your wandering eyes searching for the blue-haired boy. Finally spotting him in the corner talking to the same girl he had told you; you didn’t need to worry about. But seeing how close their bodies were and the teasing finger she was running up and down his arm. You knew what he had told you was a complete lie and that fired you up even more.

You took fast strides towards him and tapped his shoulder lightly. Despite the loudness of the music, you could hear the annoyed sigh he let out. “Soonyoung, I’m busy right no—.” He stopped mid-sentence when his eyes met your angry ones. “Hey, this isn’t your usual scene.” He smirked, the girl he was talking to had pushed herself off the wall and was now giving you a dirty glare. You rolled your eyes and turned to face the man who you had unknowingly given your entire being too, only to be brushed off to the side like nothing. 

“Can we talk for a minute?” You shouted over the loud music, crossing your arms in front of your body. The confidence you had felt when you first walked in starting to wear off as he held you hostage underneath his gentle gaze.

“Sure, give me a sec.” He grinned before turning around and bringing the girl behind him closer to his body. You watched as he leaned down and kissed her sloppily before pulling away and whispering something in her ear, making her blush. You scoffed and looked away, finding the guy who was dancing on top of the coffee table far more amusing. And on top of that, you knew he had done it to piss you off even more.

“Let’s go,” Joshua shouted bringing your attention back to him. He smiled holding his hand out to you to take in which you rolled your eyes.

“I’ll follow you instead.” You said letting out a tired sigh as he raised his hands up in surrender, almost as if he enjoyed toying around with you.

“Suit yourself.” He winked and started to walk past you bumping his shoulder against yours. You stumbled, tightening your arms around yourself. You followed him keeping your distance, watched as he maneuvered himself effortlessly through the crowd, happily greeting all the college students.

Eventually, he led you down a quiet hallway. Couples who had escaped to find some alone time pressed up against one another making you scoff in annoyance. Mainly because they reminded you of you. Of how you had first met Joshua, how you had let him sweet-talk himself into your life and now look at how you ended up. Confronting a boy who wasn’t man enough to be upfront with his feelings towards you. Instead, he ignored you leaving you to pick up the pieces one by one.

He opened the door to what you assumed was his bedroom, stepping aside signaling for you to walk in first. You moved past him returning the shoulder bump he had given you earlier making him chuckle. His room was clean, unlike him. He had shelves with books, decorative plants hanging from one of the walls. Neatly scattered papers on his desk and you wondered if this was all a mask to hide his true self.

“You wanted to talk?” He spoke leaning his back against the wall by his bedroom door. His soft face hardening into something that you weren’t familiar with.

“Why did you stop talking to me?’ You asked, the question making you feel stupid as it fell out of your lips. Especially because you knew the answer to it, but you needed to hear him say it. To finally put to rest and take back what belonged to you again.

“You weren’t what I was looking for.” He shrugged pushing himself of his wall. He walked closer to you closing the gap between the two of you, placing a hand against your cheek. “You weren’t enough to satisfy my needs.” He whispered. You rolled your eyes putting your hands against his chest and pushed him away. He stumbled backward laughing lowly, igniting the spark of anger you had tried to keep away.

“Why lead me on then, was it fun stringing me along. Knowing I’d fall for you?” You spat out throwing your hands up in the air in disbelief.

“What do you want me to say then?” He scoffed running a frustrated hand through his hair. “I’m sorry but I don’t feel the same way.” He rolled his eyes, your hands balling up at your sides. “You want me to apologize for something I’m not sorry for just so you can put your poor heart to rest.” He finished letting out a bitter laugh.

You shook your head closing your fists tightly digging your nails into the palm of your hands to keep them from shaking. And as a reminder to not cry in front of him, because the last thing you needed was him seeing you cry, knowing it would boost his ego. “You’re such an asshole Joshua. I don’t need your apology, that’s the last thing I want from you.”

“Then are we done here, got what you needed to say off your chest. I have someone I actually want to be with waiting for me.” He crossed his arms in front of you, tilting his face to the side. His soft eyes juxtaposing his evil exterior.

“You’re the only person I hate Joshua Hong, and I hate that I feel that way about you because you made me so happy for a while.” You walked past him keeping your distance and placing a shaking hand against the doorknob of his bedroom door. You took a deep breath before turning around to face him, watching as he started to kick around lint balls with his shoe. His cold exterior slowly melting underneath your heated gaze. “I hope you end up getting your heart broken one day. After all, it’s what you deserve for being such a shitty human being.” You opened his door stepping out, fighting back tears leaving him stunned and alone.


	22. Joshua Drabble #4 (f) (m)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8\. “I thought you said you knew how to do laundry.”

“Why are you naked?” You sat up on your bed, watching as your husband walked into the room. Two mugs of coffee in his hands, glasses resting on the bridge of his nose and wide smile imprinted on his face.

“I spilled milk all over myself and put my clothes in the washing machine, but then realized I didn’t know how to turn on the washer.” He said sitting down on the edge of the bed, handing you your mug and kissing your temple softly.

“I thought you said you knew how to do laundry.” You took a sip from your tea before reaching over and fixing his glasses that had started to slide down.

“I do, I just don’t know how to use our machine. It looks like it came straight out of that Tron movie.” He grinned putting his coffee mug on his bedside table before putting his arm around your shoulders. “How’s baby?” He said resting his palm against your growing belly.

“Baby has been restless and really really wants strawberries.” You smiled turning your face to look at him, batting your eyelashes innocently. He chuckled and kissed your head before laying down and planting a soft kiss on your belly.

“Sorry baby we ran out of strawberries last night, your mom ate them all.” He wrapped his arms around your waist bringing you closer, decorating your stomach with kisses. You giggled putting your mug on the bedside table, resting one of your hands on top of his head, scratching his scalp gently. He sighed looking up at you winking before pushing your thighs apart, taking off his glasses and settling himself in between your legs.

“What are you doing?” You laid down feeling his hands grab the hem of your sleep shirt moving upwards, revealing lacy panties to him.

“I read online that having sex while pregnant has a lot of benefits and thought we should give it a shot.” He smirked kissing your mound gently, hooking his fingers on the seam of panties toying with them teasingly making you feel restless.

“Hmm, like what?” You raised your hips indicating to take them off you, in which he complied and threw them somewhere across the room. He brought his lips up to your thighs placing soft kisses, sucking on your skin gently making sure he knew how much he adored your thighs.

“Reduces stress.” He mumbled digging his teeth into the skin. A soft whine falling out of your lips tightening your hold on his hair. He moved to your other thigh making sure he gave it enough attention while his fingers found its way to your core.

“Prepares you for labor.” He whispered, running his index finger around your heat, groaning at your wetness. “Always so wet for me.” He kissed up your thigh, stopping before he could place his mouth where you needed him most. Where he craved to be most.

“Boosts self-esteem, because damn baby you’re so damn sexy.” He breathed out before giving your heat a teasing lick. You arched your back moaning pushing his face closer to you, hearing him chuckle. The sensation sending a delicious shiver your spin. Your eyes widening when you felt the baby start to kick.

“Joshua hold on baby’s kicking.” You moaned tugging on his hair to get him to stop. He hummed inserting a finger into you, his lips wrapping themselves around your clit. His free hand snaking up your body and resting on your stomach as he started to rub soothing circles around it.

You arched your back feeling his finger explore your walls, his mouth moving faster against you. The sounds of him sinfully slurping up your juices and your moans mixing with one another bouncing off the walls. He hummed contently before inserting another finger into you, moving them faster curling them hitting the spot that yearned to be played with. The pleasure overwhelming you as you tugged on his hair bucking your hips to his face, moving them along with his actions. He moaned looking up, his lust-filled eyes meeting yours before closing them increasing his pace. Watching him enjoy himself while pleasuring you increased the spiral of pleasure that had started to form at the pit of your stomach.

“S-Shua I’m close.” You arched your back, the hand that wasn’t buried in his hair looking for anything to grasp. Finally finding one of your pillows and gripping it tightly. He moaned nodding his head, as he desperately increased his pace inserting a third finger, feeling yourself clench around them tightly. You moaned out his name loudly, repeating it like a prayer, arching your back as you felt yourself burst around him. He pulled away panting, sitting up on his knees, his length his stomach begging to be touched. He continued moving his fingers inside of you helping you ride out your orgasm.

“Helps with better orgasms too.” He smirked licking his lips as he watched your body calm down, watching as your release ran down your thighs. He pulled his fingers out of you slowly, your heat clenching over nothing as you watched him lick them clean.

“You really did your research huh?” You smiled sitting up on your elbows, pacing hand against his cheek.

“Only the best for the love of my life.” He setting his hand against your stomach his eyes widening before raising his head to meet your amused one as the two of you felt the baby start to kick uncontrollably. “I think you just made baby jealous.” You giggled throwing your head.

Joshua hoovered over you holding himself up with one arm leaning down and pecking your lips softly before maneuvering himself, so he was at eye level with your stomach. “Settle down baby, I know you want mommy all to yourself but right now she’s all mine.” He leaned down kissing it softly, before moving up your body again, positioning himself at your entrance.

“Ready my angel.” He smiled pecking your nose gently.

“Always baby.”


	23. Joshua Drabble #5 (m)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 40\. “Well, I can scratch that off my bucket list.”
> 
> 77\. “We could get arrested for this.”

Joshua had been teasing you all night, leaving lingering touches on your soft skin during dinner with his co-workers, riling you up. Now he had you pressed up against the car, kissing you roughly and desperately. One of his hands hiking your dress up as he grounded himself into you. You let out a breathy moan against his lips making him smirk before pulling away and opening the door to his car. 

“Get in.” He signaled with his hands. You nodded climbing inside the back seat of his car, him following you closing the door behind him. He pulled you to him making you straddle his lap, he moved your hair away from your neck bringing his lips up to it. He kissed it softly, wrapping one of his arms around your waist tapping your hips with his fingers, silently telling you to move against him.

“We could get arrested for this.” You moved your head to the side, feeling his kisses along your neck. “That’s a risk I’m willing to take.” He mumbled against your skin before biting down harshly, a loud moan escaping your lips. He pushed his hips up to yours, hiking your dress up as he kissed down your neck planting a rough kiss against your collar bone before pulling away and sitting back.

You sighed and leaned down kissing his neck, biting down the sweet spot behind his ear. A pleasurable sigh falling out of his lips. You smirked unbuttoning his dress shirt, running a teasing hand down his torso. Taking in the heat of his body, before popping open the button to his slacks, your palm finding its way inside his boxers, wrapping your hand around him. A moan falling out of his lips as he threw his head back, watching you through hooded eyes. He brought one of his hands up, placing his finger underneath the strap of your dress. Your hand squeezing him, as your thumb over the head of his cock, spreading his arousal around. 

He sat up, pulling your face to his, kissing you hard, tugging down the straps of your dress freeing your breasts. Your hand around him moving faster. “I need to be inside of you.” He breathed against your lips, one his hands moving your panties to the side. Two of his fingers feeling your wetness, spreading it around pressing them into your clit. You whined raising your hips, guiding him to your entrance, sinking down on him. 

The two of you throwing your head backs moaning loudly. Your warmth wrapping around him deliciously. He gripped your hips, digging his nails into them. “Fuck…you feel so good,” you said moving your hips. Joshua leaned down capturing one of your nipples in his mouth pulling it between your teeth, a whine escaping your lips. 

“You look so pretty all fucked out” He grunted thrusting up into you harshly, your body falling against the back of the front seat. “Angel you’re made for me” he said making you gasp as you felt him hit your sweet spot. He chuckled repeating the process, bringing one of your legs up squeezing your thigh. Rotating your hips along with his feeling the coil of pleasure build up in the pit of your stomach. 

“I-I’m close.” You placed one of your hands against the fogged-up window, the other one finding your clit rubbing harsh circles. Joshua moaned slapping your hand away, replacing it with his own fingers “Don’t touch yourself unless you don’t want to walk tomorrow.” 

The pleasure overwhelming your senses, his thrusts becoming deeper and rougher. Your moans mixing with the sounds of skin slapping against one another, the coil growing as he pulled yourself closer to his body, digging his nails into your skin. Joshua thrusting into you once more, your walls clenching around him making moan loudly, his orgasm overtaking his body before yours. 

His release filling you up to the brim making you burst around him. Your body falling against his as he helped you ride out your orgasm, holding you tightly against him. Both of your chests heaving against one another. His hands running down your back gently. 

You giggled raising your head, watching as Joshua’s features turned into confusion. “Well, I can scratch that off my bucket list.” You said giving his lips a quick kiss. 

Joshua rolled his eyes letting out a chuckle, flicking your nose lightly. “We just fucked in the back seat of my car, and that’s all you can think about.” He smiled tugging a strand of hair behind your ear. 

“I’m sorry…it’s been a fantasy of mine for a long time.” You winked removing yourself from his lap making him whine. You sat down next to him trying your best to fix yourself up. 

“What else is on this bucket list.” He turned his face, grabbing your chin gently making you look at him. He leaned down pecking your lips lightly, caressing your cheek with his thumb. 

“Take me home and I’ll show you.” You smirked hitting his chest, before hopping over the middle console, jumping when you felt him slap your ass teasingly. You sat down in the passenger seat, bringing down the visor, looking at Joshua through the tiny mirror. 

He sat there splayed out breathing heavily before shaking his head and fixing himself up, not bothering to button up his shirt up again before opening up the door and jumping out. He shut it, then made his way over to the front of the car, eyeing you closely through the window, sticking your tongue out at him playfully. He shook his head in disbelief making laugh as he opened the door to the front seat and getting in. He leaned over putting one of his hands on top of your thigh, squeezing it. You closed the visor turning your head as he reached over capturing your lips in a soft gentle kiss, pulling away giving you a wide smile. He turned to face the front, inserting pushing the button to the car, starting it up. 

“You’re unbelievable angel.” He mumbled making you giggle. You rested your hand on top of the one he had on your thigh, intertwining your fingers with his. He smiled pulling out the dirt road he had pulled into earlier, bringing your hand up to his lips kissing your palm softly. “And I love you for it.” He threw you a charming smile making you blush, your heart beating out of time.


	24. Joshua Drabble #6 (m)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 57\. “Were you just touching yourself?”

“Were you just touching yourself?” Joshua whispered in your ear, wrapping an arm around your waist. You let out a sigh removing your fingers from your panties before turning your head to face your sleepy boyfriend.

“I couldn’t sleep.” You said feeling his fingers draw patterns against your bare stomach.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” He kissed your temple pulling you closer to his body before nudging your thighs open.

“You were tired, I didn’t want to bother you.” You sighed out as his fingers played with the lace band of your panties. Leaving behind teasing touches as his lips found the base of your neck.

“You’re never a bother and I’m never too tired to give you what you need.” He smirked against your neck before leaving open-mouthed kiss behind. His hand making its way into the inside of your panties. His index finger ghosting over your clit making you whine. “Tell me what you need baby?”

“Your fingers Joshua.” You groaned as he spread your arousal around teasing your entrance.

“I’m gonna need more than that angel.” He bit down on your sweet spot an embarrassing whimper running past your lips. “Do you need my fingers here?” He said pinching your clit gently your hips bucking against his hand causing him to let out a chuckle. “Or do you need them here?” He teased placing two of his fingers at your entrance tempting you even further.

“Yes.” You breathed out your eyes closing from the minimal amount of pleasure running through your body. Your body threatening to fall apart underneath his touch. Something Joshua always prided himself in.

“That’s not enough.” He said kissing your cheek sloppily as his teasing continued.

“Joshua.” You said frustrated, gripping his wrist. “Your fingers…I need them inside of me please.” Your breathing hitched when he finally inserted his fingers inside of you stretching you out.

He moved them slowly at first letting you get used to his fingers kissing your neck slowly getting you to relax. You dug your nails into his skin, leaving behind tiny crescent moons as the pleasure increased in the pit of your stomach. Joshua snickered as he increased his pace, scissoring his fingers your moans giving him the motivation he needed to help you reach your high.

“Isn’t this better than your fingers?” He said sitting up on his elbow as he looked down at your face contorting into all kinds of pleasure. A sight he would never get tired off, especially because he was the one pleasuring you.

You nodded arching your back as he finally reached the spot you needed him most. “Feels so good.” You hissed burying your head into the crook of his neck. Soft whimpers escaping your lungs as he increased his pace, making sure he hit your sweet spot every time. You felt the coil bubble up inside the pit of your stomach his gaze burning holes into yours. Biting his bottom lip, concentrating on helping you reach your high. Your hips had started bucking against his hand as his thumb found your clit rubbing harsh circles.

“Let go baby, I got you.” He whispered reassuringly as he felt you clench around his fingers. And with one harsh thrust, you came undone, moaning out his name like a sweet melody.

He leaned down placing his soft lips against yours swallowing your moans as he helped you ride out orgasm. You wrapped an arm around his neck pulling him closer to you as his kiss deepened. He pulled his fingers out of you making you sighed against his lips before pulling away.

“Thank you.” You breathed out playing with the hair at the back of his neck. Joshua smiled kissing your nose lightly before whipping his hand on your sheets.

“Anything for you love.” He winked wrapping his arm around your body before resting his head against your chest. “Now its time to sleep.” He mumbled making you giggle.

“What about you?” You said kissing his head, feeling his hardened length against your leg.

“We’ll have time for that tomorrow morning and more, now let’s sleep.” He said planting a soft kiss against your chest. You nodded smiling feeling the stress you had felt before leave your body. And before you knew you it you were welcoming sleep with open arms.


	25. Joshua Drabble #7 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11\. “Come sit on my lap, while I work.
> 
> 62\. “Stop pouting, you’ll get frown lines.”

“What’s wrong?” Joshua spoke taking off his headphones before turning to face you. 

“Nothing.” You sighed turning the page of the book you were reading but hadn’t been able to concentrate due to Joshua’s angry yells at his computer screen. 

“I know I have my headphones on but I can still hear you sighing.” He said standing up after pausing his game and making his way towards you. He crouched down in front of you reaching over and running his thumb over your eyebrow creases softening them up. “Stop pouting, you’ll get frown lines.” He mumbled and kissed you kissing softly. 

“I don’t care.” You sighed closing your book and placing it down next to you, looking down at your loving boyfriend, who sometimes values work over anything. Joshua chuckled shaking his head and kissed your temple, a charming smile on his face 

“You say that now, but tomorrow morning you’ll complain about all the wrinkles you don’t have, I’m just trying to save myself from the earful.” He said. A whine falling out of lips as you reached over and hit his shoulder softly. “Sometimes you’re so mean, go talk to your fangirls.” You crossed your arms in front of you turning your face to the side. 

“You don’t have to be jealous, you know you’re my favorite.” Joshua stood up extending his arms. You sighed taking them letting him pull you up from the couch. “Come sit on my lap, while I work.” He said taking a seat on his desk chair and patting his lap. 

“But you’re streaming.” You pointed to his computer monitor that had been paused for the past ten minutes. The chat running wild asking where Joshua had gone. 

“So…the webcam isn’t on and I think you’re craving my attention, so sit down.” He smiled wrapping his arms around your waist and bringing you down onto his lap, kissing your forehead. 

“Don’t accidentally hit me again if you lose.” You mumbled cuddling yourself further into his chest watching as he put his headphones on again. “That was one time and it was an accident.” He sighed unpausing the game and clicking around the start-up menu. His eyes skimming through the chat as he waited for the loading screen to finish loading.

He chuckled turning his mic on again. “Sorry guys, my angel needed some attention she’s going to join us for the rest of the stream.” He finished placing his hand on his keyboard. You grinned smoothing out the wrinkles on his t-shirt, leaning up, and planting a kiss against his chin. His adoring eyes looking into yours lovingly making you feel all warm inside before retreating them and turning his attention back onto his screen, losing himself in the game, while you silently cheered him on.


	26. Joshua Drabble #8 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17\. “I think I might be falling in love with you.”
> 
> 23\. “You should write a book about it then.”

Joshua opened up his front door with a smile reaching both ends of his face before you could knock. He took in your appearance, sweat droplets running down the side of your face, taking bits of makeup with them. Your white blouse drenched in sweat sticking onto your body and your hair sticking up in places. Your disheveled appearance making a blush rise up to his cheeks and he silently apologized for making you rush over to his apartment. But he had just gotten the best news of his lifetime and since you were his editor he thought you should be the first one to know, aside from his mom of course. 

“Where’s the emergency?” You breathed out resting your body against his door frame. You looked inside his apartment trying to spot anything out of the ordinary, but it was still in the unkempt state you had left it in last week. “No emergency just amazing news.” He said nonchalantly reaching over and grabbing both of your shoulders, guiding you into his apartment and closing the door. 

“You texted 911, that means emergency.” You sighed showing him your phone, pointing to the evidence. He leaned forward squinting his eyes and nodding his head in agreement. “I see, it does seem like I did that, but I lied there’s no emergency.” 

“Joshua, I ran here in heels, thinking someone had broken in and was holding you hostage.” You sighed throwing yourself on the couch, toeing of your heels, and setting your aching feet on top of his coffee table. “Aww, my knight and shining armor.” He teased a smirk playing in the back of his throat as he took the seat next to you, copying your movements. He let out a happy sigh looking up at his ceiling as the excitement coursed through his veins. His mind turning over sentences as he tried to find the right words to break the news to you. 

“Hey, hotshot, wanna tell me why you demanded my presence then.” You smiled turning to face him, tugging your legs underneath you. You tugged at your skirt so it covered your knees and cocked your head to the side. You leaned over poking his cheek making Joshua’s smile get wider, his eyes sparkling with joy, and you wish you could forever tattoo this image in your head. 

“The company finally sent my book to get printed.” He breathed out, his shoulders feeling lighter. The pressure he had been feeling for years finally subsiding as it diminished to nothing but this moment, with you next to him. He turned his head, locking eyes with your watery ones. He sat up turning his body and crossing his legs in front of him. “Don’t cry I should be the one crying, not you.” He chuckled reaching forward and wiping your cheek with the pad of his thumb. The roughness against your smooth skin caused a chill to go up your spine. 

“Joshua this is amazing.” You choked out, wrapping your arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. You finally felt like you could breathe after years of rejection and you could only imagine how Joshua had been feeling when he got the phone call. “How come no one told me today at the office.” You whined pulling away from the hug, pouting your lips. 

“I told them to keep it a secret.” He grinned his hands toying with the wrinkles in your blouse. “I wanted to be the one to tell you and thank you for never giving up on me, I know I’m not the easiest person to work with but my book would’ve never been possible if it wasn’t because of you…so, thank you,” He said reassuringly and you couldn’t help but blush like a schoolgirl at his confession. 

“Joshua I barely did a thing, you and your writing are what made all of his possible, I’m just your editor.” You shrugged retreating your gaze from his burning one. You looked around his living room trying to find a new focal point but the warmth of his eyes brought you back. “You’re more than that.” He whispered scooting his body closer to yours, finally closing the gap between the two of you. “I think I’m falling in love with you.” He finished the air in your lungs catching itself in your throat. 

“W-What?” 

“I’m in love with you and I don’t want to hide it anymore.” He said with ferocity in his voice, his chest puffing out as traveled to your back. Your mind racing at the speed of light matching the beating of your heart. You opened your mouth to say something but the only thing that came out was, sure enough, the most ridiculous thing you could ever say to someone who just confessed their undying love. 

“You should write a book about it then.” Your eyes went wide once the words spilled out of your lips. In panic you retreated your arms from his body placing your hands over your mouth making Joshua laughed as you groaned in embarrassment. You placed your head against his chest, wishing the world would swallow you whole. Joshua shook, running his arms across your back soothingly. He brought you closer to his body and placed a lingering kiss on top of your head. 

“Already did.” He mumbled against your hair. You straightened up quickly blinking rapidly. “H-Have I read it?” 

“Nope…just excerpts but the whole thing is under lock and key until the day of our wedding.” He smirked sticking his tongue out at you finding your flustered state way too amusing, but if you only knew that inside he was dying as well. 

“Wedding, what?” You exclaimed the heat surrounding your bodies suffocating your lungs. At this moment you decided that running your way over to his place was far easier than sitting in front of him and listening to him sweet-talk his way into your heart. Just like he had done when you first met him many years ago, despite his estranged past he always offered you the brightest smile. One you didn’t know you would find yourself falling for the more you got to know him. “You can’t be talking about our wedding when you haven’t even kissed me yet.” You exclaimed shaking your head in disapproval. A teasing snicker falling out of his lips.

“Well then…can I kiss you?” He whispered leaning his head in stopping centimeters away from your lips. He searched your eyes, admiring the warmth they harbored and he knew, no he was sure this was the best moment of his life. 

“I’d love nothing more.”


	27. Joshua Drabble #9 (m) (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24\. “I’m your husband, it’s my job.”
> 
> 45\. “Is this romantic enough for you?”

_Baby, come to the room.xx_

“Joshua why the hell are you texting me when I’m a room away?” You shouted and threw your phone on the couch. You rolled your eyes at your husband’s weird antics and unpaused the movie you were watching. “Just come to the room it’s an emergency.” You groaned in annoyance and unpaused your movie. It had just started to become interesting so of course, Joshua had to turn on his needy switch to annoy you.

“Joshua Hong if I come in there and you’re not dying I’m going to revoke your massage privileges for a–”

“Aren’t you going to finish your sentence?” He smirked taking a whiff of the rose he was holding. His naked body sprawled on top of your bed, small rose petals surrounding him.

“What you doing, why are you naked?” You covered your eyes separating your fingers and looked at him through the slits they created. The room was dimly lit, the candles sprinkled all around the room. The moonlight creating a natural and overdramatic spotlight on his perfect form.

He shrugged smugly. “I’m you’re husband, it’s my job.” Joshua moved to the edge of the bed, spreading his legs suggestively. He leaned back on elbows running the rose he was holding down his oily body. “Is this romantic enough for you?” He teased and threw you a kiss.

“You’re unbelievable that’s what you are.” You laughed removing your hands from your eyes. “I’m going to take that as a compliment, now come play with me.” He threw the rose to the side and stuck his hand out, his taunting sweet gaze eyeing you down and you felt yourself start to get hot. “I haven’t finished the movie though.” You rolled your eyes playfully, the movie had long been forgotten but you weren’t about to give into him as easily.

“It can wait, right now I’m giving you the free pass to do anything to me.” He said leaving the bed and started taking slow strides towards you. You walked back and met with the dresser. Joshua put his arms on either side of you and trapped you pushing his hips into yours. He hid his face in your neck slowly kissing up to your neck until he got to the shell of your ear, his teeth pulling our earlobe making your body shudder.

“Punish me.”

You let out a poor excuse of a moan and placed your hands on his toned chest. He chuckled knowing he had finally managed to wrap you around his finger. Not that it took much effort anyway, but he loved giving into your cat and mouse game every once in a while. You pushed him until the back of his knees met with your bed and pushed him down, straddling his lap. Your lustful eyes meeting his and if you weren’t so prideful you would’ve let him have his way with you. But he was letting you take the reigns for a change and you couldn’t wait to devour him while he begged at your mercy.

“You’re in for a long night baby boy.”


	28. Joshua Drabble #10 (a) (m)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. “Are you clinically insane or incredibly annoying?”
> 
> “I don’t know, probably both.”
> 
> 92.“You’ve got to stop doing that.”
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “Saying things that make me want to kiss you.”

It had been nearly three hours since you and Joshua had gotten stuck in the abandoned palace stables. Your patience wearing thin as he sat back twirling a strand of hay between his index finger and thumb. While you tried everything to get the door to budge open, wondering why your guards hadn’t shown up yet to save you and prevent you from committing murder.

“You know it’s pouring outside right,” Joshua spoke just when you had started to collect your peace of mind. “So, that’s never stopped them before.” You scoffed kicking the door one last time before letting out a frustrated yell. Joshua laughed at your anger, as he always did ever since he met you. He leaned back on the block of hay, almost laying down before blowing out a raspberry. “You’re so spoiled. The way I see it, this could be used as a humbling experience for you.”

“I don’t need to be humbled.” You grumbled sliding down onto the floor and bringing your knees up to your chest. The cool chill of the night rain finally wrapping around your body in a tight embrace. Joshua snickered rolling his eyes at your stubborn attitude. He brought his knees up resting his forearms against them and curiously tilted his head. “Cold Princess?”

“Nope, I’m very warm thank you for asking.” Your body growing frigid as a gust of wind blew through the small window causing a shiver to go up your spine. “Your body says otherwise.” He smirked.

Joshua stood up from where he was sitting. He dusted off his riding pants and fixed his shirt. You eyed him curiously as he made his way towards you and sat down next to you. “What are you doing?” You moved your body away from him trying to once again create distance between the two of you. “Are you clinically insane or incredibly annoying.” He moved and closed the gap you had made between the two of you.

“I don’t know, probably both.” Your teeth clacked as your body started to shiver from the cold. Joshua laughed and wrapped his arm around you bringing you close to his body, your body growing stiff. “You’re annoying I’m trying to keep you warm. I don’t want my head on a stake when your previous guards finally come to rescue you.” 

“They’re your guards too.” You retorted your arms around your legs getting tighter, silently breathing in his body scent. Your heart slowly starting to race from how close he was to you, from how good you felt basking in his warmth and you hated it.

“If they had to choose they’d leave me for dead if it meant saving you.” He sighed, his hand moving down your side gently almost as if it had a mind of its own. “That’s ridiculous you’re the Prince.” You blew out a breath of air and glanced over at him, finally letting your body relax. He let a smile appear on his face, letting his demeanor fall, making him look younger. Your heart clenched knowing he too had to grow up fast in the limelight, the pressure of millions of eyes watching his every move.

“And you’re the Princess of this realm, in reality I don’t matter. I’m just here as a prop.”

“Look I may not like you Joshua, and our relationship may be…well honestly I don’t what are relationship is.” You sat up shrugging his arm off from your body before moving to sit in front of him. “J-Just don’t talk about yourself like that.” You breathed out a long sigh, avoiding his eyes knowing very well they’d be able to draw you in and that was the last thing you wanted.

“What’s this, is the Princess starting to care about her dashing Prince?” He joked trying his best to lace the bitterness in his voice, with sarcasm. You scoffed throwing a bit of sand that you had picked up in his direction before standing up. “I’m not completely heartless Joshua Hong.” You moved towards your horse, carefully lifting a hand up and starting to pet. It moved in fear making you jump back a little until it finally relaxed underneath your soft touch.

“Joking…honestly I’ve only lived here for a few months and I know you don’t have it in you to hurt a fly.” He stood up and leaned against the wall. He slowly started counting down from ten. When he reached three his body couldn’t handle it anymore and he pushed himself off, reaching you by the time he got down to one. “Your heart is one of the things I admire most about you.” He whispered and circled his arms around your waist.

“Joshua, you’ve got to stop doing that.” You retreated your hand and brought it down by your side. His lips attaching themselves to your exposed collar bone as he slowly made his way up, stopping when he got to his destination.

“What?”

“Saying things that make me want to kiss you.” He smirked against your skin and pulled you closer, letting his lips linger until he pulled away. Joshua turned you around in his arms so you were facing him again. His hand moved up the side of your body with caution, until it found your cheek, his thumb swiping across your bottom making it fall open slightly in an inaudible gasp. The intensity in both of your gazes growing furiously like the storm going on outside. You found yourself hoping your guards would take their sweet time in coming to your rescue because all you wanted was to throw away your morals, shed your perfect appearance and give into the man in front of you. Like you had wanted to since he took his first steps into the palace and flashed you a dazzling smile that had the air escaping your lungs.

“Then stop resisting, Princess. Let yourself go. After all its just me and you right now.”


	29. Jun Drabble #1 (f) (m)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22\. “What are you doing in my bed?”
> 
> 19\. “First one to make a noise loses.”

Jun walked inside his room while taking off his shirt mumbling something to himself. You cleared your throat making you jump as you sat crossing your legs at the edge of your bed. He looked between the door and you holding his shirt against his chest trying to cover himself up,

“What are doing on my bed?” He raised his eyebrow leaning his back against his closed door.

You smirked running your index finger over his navy blue comforter, flicking a piece of lint before turning to face him. “Waiting for you to come home.” You shrugged standing up pulling down your skirt and started to walk towards him.

“How’d you get in?” He stared at you You grinned taking it from his hands and tossing it aside. Placing your cold palms against his chest running them down his torso before setting them on his belt buckle. “Vernon let me in.” You said placing small kissing against his chest. “Want to play a game?” You unbuckled his felt slowly, popping the button of his jeans before putting your hand in his pants. You felt him gasp hitting his head on the door as he swallowed feeling your palm him through his boxers.

“Yes please.” He sighed gripping the door hand with his hand bucking his hips into your hands.

“Good…first one to make a noise loses baby.” You pushed your knee in between his legs feeling one of his hands grip the side of your hips pulling your hips against his.

“You’re so cruel.” He shook his head biting his lip hard enough to draw blood as you continued to palm him.

“I never said I was gonna be nice.”


	30. Jun Drabble #2 (m)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17\. “I think we should stop before we…”
> 
> 20\. “You’re saying you don’t want this, but your body is saying you do.”

The two of you were sitting on the leather couch in the middle of Jun’s dorm. The guys had gone out to grab dinner leaving the two of you alone. The soft kisses he had started to give you while waiting for the food to arrive soon turned into a heated make-out session. With Jun’s head buried into your neck as he teasingly sucked love bites against your skin pulling soft sighs from your mouth. Jun hummed against your neck pulling you onto his lap carefully. You straddled his lap digging your fingers into his hair pulling him closer to your neck.

“I think we should stop before we—” Jun bit your neck cutting you off making you hiss. You threw your head back as his hand sneaked inside your shirt. “I don’t want to stop.” He pulled away caressing your sides softly. He smirked snaking his hands down your back grabbing your ass pulling you closer to him making you gasp.

“Anyone can walk in.” You wrapped your arms around his neck bringing his head down to your neck again. A soft snicker escaping his lips as he kissed the spot between your neck and collarbone. “I think you’d like that.” He ran his tongue against the bruise he had made making you whimper.

“N-No let’s stop.” You pulled his head away. Jun whined throwing his head back on the couch, resting his palms on top of your thighs. “No one’s coming home any time soon baby.” He leaned his head on top of one of his hands looking as if you were his entire world. You playfully rolled your eyes going to push yourself of his lap. He quickly wrapped his arms around your waist keeping you in place slowly moving your hips against his growing length.

“You’re saying you don’t want this,” He pushed his hips up into you making you moan loudly. “But your body is saying you do.”

“Fine.” You swallowed grinding your hips harder into this. “But if anyone walks in…no sex for you for the next five months.” You sighed closing your eyes bringing his head down to your neck again.

“Deal.”


	31. Jun Drabble #3 (a)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 46\. “Was I just a distraction to you?”
> 
> 47\. “Did you ever love me?”

Jun and you have had your share of arguments in the past, but never like this one. The two of you out of breath, chests heaving rapidly starring at each other angrily. In the two years, the two of you had been seeing each other secretly, away from the media and the fans even his family. You had never been this upset with him. You could deal with the secrecy, you could deal with the sneaking around but you could not deal with the lies especially when he had been caught red-handed. 

He told you that he couldn’t come over today to see because he was gonna have a late practice with the guys. You understood that he had a job to uphold and you would never make him choose between his job and you, just like he wouldn’t do the same to you. But when Joshua had uploaded the picture of Jun with his wrapped around some other girl. A girl who was way prettier, way skinner and probably wasn’t born with two left feet. Your heart shattered, broke into thousands of pieces feeling disappointed for ever falling in love with someone like him. 

“Was I just a distraction to you?” You muttered wrapping your arms around your torso blinking back tears. Jun looked around your room, he opened his mouth to say something and then closed it finally setting gaze on his bare feet.

You nodded to yourself knowing the answer this question feeling like a knife had been stabbed into your chest repeatedly. “Did you ever love me?” You mumbled quietly tightening your hold on yourself. Again you were met with his deafening silence and that’s when you decided you had had enough. 

You walked over to your bedroom door forcefully opening. You tired, exhausted of being hidden away and as much as you loved him. Because you did, you loved him so much it hurt. You couldn’t stand being treated the way he was treating you right now.

“Get out.” You said sternly. Jun raised his head faster than you could say his name. His eyes widening as he approached you trying to reach out to you. But you moved away trying to keep your distance from him. 

“N-No please.” He choked out grabbing onto your arms. “It was never like that for me…I do love you. God, I love you so much it hurts.” He pleaded desperately searching your eyes trying to find anything apart from hurt. 

“Jun I need you to leave please.” You pushed his hands away from you retracting your gaze from his. 

“B-But I love you.” He grabbed your cheeks turning your face to look at him. His tears running freely down his cheeks. He was struggling to hold on knowing which each word he spoke you were getting farther and farther away from him. 

“And somehow Jun I-I don’t believe you.”


	32. Hoshi Drabble #1 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 69\. “I wrote you a song.”
> 
> 100\. “Just trust me on this one please.”

“Where are you taking me Soonyoung.” You exclaimed as you tripped for the seventh time in the past five minutes. 

“Baby…just trust me on this one please.” His palms on your shoulders as he guided your blindfolded self up a flight of steps. “Give me a second” He whispered as he stopped walking. You felt his arms fall from your shoulders making your anxiety rise. You felt him walk by you, listening as he fumbled around with a set of keys.

“Where are we?” You asked reaching your arms out trying to find him. 

“If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise.” He chuckled opening up the door and reaching over to grab your hand, which you gladly let him take. He intertwined his fingers with yours tugging you towards his body. You cursed tripping again making Soonyoung laugh. “Stop laughing at me.” You pouted. Soonyoung smiled wrapping his arms around your torso. 

“I’m sorry you’re just so cute.” He pecked your blindfolded eyes reaching over and untying it slowly. Once he had it removed he reached down kissing your lips softly. “Surprise!” He mumbled against them before turning you around to face the inside of the room. You raised your eyebrow looking up at his smiling face. “My surprise is Woozi’s studio?” 

He shook his head grabbing your hand leading you over to the desk where Woozi kept all his recording equipment. He grabbed one of the desk chairs and sat you down. You watched as he started clicking around on the computer screen tugging his bottom lip between his teeth, concentrating to find what he was looking for. 

“Hosh, what are we doing here?” You rolled your chair closer to his wrapping your arms around his waist resting your head on your shoulder. 

He hummed and looked down at you grinning widely before turning to face the desktop again. You watched as he opened up a file titled with your name making your eyes widen. He pressed the play button pulled you onto his lap resting his head on your chest. 

“I wrote you a song.” He mumbled drawing small patterns down your back as the two of you listened to his voice blast through the speakers of Woozi’s recording studio.


	33. Hoshi Drabble #2 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50\. “Come closer…I dare you.”

The two of you had been arguing for the past hour and a half. Neither one of you wanting to give the other the benefit of the doubt. Truthfully when you had planned to visit your best friend, you didn’t think the topic would shift to the latest guy you were sleeping with. Let alone end up having the pettiest argument about it. 

You leaned your back against the counter trying to catch your breath. “Why does it matter if I’m sleeping with him.” You exclaimed once again watching as Hoshi ran his fingers through his hair tugging at the roots before turning to face you. 

“He’s not good for you, I don’t know how many times I have to explain it.” He pointed a finger at you, spit running down his chin in which he angrily wiped off. 

“Good, it’s not like I’m looking to fall in love.” You shrugged wrapping your arms in front of your chest. 

Hoshi rolled his eyes pacing back and forth stuffing his hands into the pocket of his jeans. You watched as he tried to calm himself down, his panting only increasing when he turned to look at you. 

“Come closer…I dare you.” He bit his lip taking his jeans out of his pocket.

“What?” You asked pushing yourself off the counter as you started walking towards him cautiously. 

“I said to come closer.” He growled grabbing your arms and pulling you towards him. Pressing his body against yours. Your heart racing as you felt his body heat engulf your body. 

“I’m tired of seeing you cry whenever they end up not being the person you thought they were.” He stated grabbing your cheeks in between his palms. He searched your eyes as you started at him confusion written all over your face. 

“Why does it matter Soonyoung, it’s not like we’re dating?” You whispered putting your hands over his. 

“But we can be.” He mumbled resting his forehead against yours. “It hurts me seeing you get treated this way and like I know I’m not perfect and I have many faults…but I promise I can treat you better.” He finished caressing your cheeks with his thumb. Your grip on his hands softening taking in his confession. Your heart beating out of time. 

You sighed looking down at the floor trying to wrap your head around the events that had taken place over the last two hours. Especially now as you stood in the arms of your best friend who had just indirectly admitted his feelings for you. “S-Soonyoung I–.” 

“It’s okay you don’t have to say anything now.” He cut you off kissing your temple softly before wrapping his arms around your torso hugging you tightly. His heart beat matching your own.


	34. Hoshi Drabble #3 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12.”Go back to sleep, I’m here.”

Hoshi rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as much as he could while he tiredly sat up. He put his arms around you, setting your head in his chest. He soothingly ran his hand down your back as you tried to silence your ragged breathing. 

“Another one?” Hoshi croaked out clearing his throat as he tried to focus his vision on you. 

“Yes, this one felt so real.” You sniffled shaking against his body while he tried to help you calm down. 

“But it wasn’t…you’re here with me.” He placed his lips in your hair pulling you closer to his body. You rested your palm against his chest searching for his heartbeat sighing in relief when you felt it faintly through his warm skin. 

“See I’m alive.” He whispered kissing your temple and laying the two of you down. He brought the blanket over the two of you, tugging you in tightly. He wrapped his arms around sneaking thigh in between yours. Smiling softly as he felt yourself relax into him. “Go back to sleep, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” He mumbled running his hand through your hair. 

You sighed nodding your head even though he couldn’t really see you through the dark. You placed your head against his chest listening to his faint heart beat as if it were lullaby, eventually luring you to sleep again.


	35. Hoshi Drabble #4 (m)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 72\. “No you will not take pictures of me while we’re having sex.”
> 
> 83\. “Behave!”

“S-Stop teasing.” You pleaded as Hoshi continued to eat you out painfully slow. He hummed against you sending a delicious shiver up your body and continued to lap up your juices as if he were a man that hadn’t had a bite of food in years. The moans leaving your mouth were sinful but you couldn’t keep quiet, none of your past lovers had ever cared enough to give you the pleasure you so badly yearned for. That is until Hoshi waltzed into your life.

“Behave!” He said pulling away and kissing the inside of your thighs slowly, sucking another bruise into you before sitting up and taking his shirt off. You watched as he leaned over to the bedside table grabbing the glass cup he had carried in earlier and his polaroid camera.

“What are you doing?” You tugged on the restraints around your wrist, needing to feel his skin underneath the palms of your hands. He only smirked bringing the cup up to his lips. He smirked setting the cup down on the bed carefully, leaning down and placing his cold lips against your naked body. The sudden change of temperature making you gasp as he continued to drag an ice cube down the valley between your breasts. He pulled away and reached into the cup with his hand grabbing a melting ice cube and slowly setting it against one of your hard nipples.

“S-Soonyoung please.” You moaned out wanting to feel more of him but loving the kind of pleasure he was currently giving you.

“I’m just getting started baby.” He said reached over to grab his polaroid camera and pointed it at you. “Can I?” He mumbled setting his finger on the shutter attentively.

“No, you will not take pictures of me while we’re having sex.” You argued feeling a bit self-conscious and wishing your arms weren’t tied up above you so you could hide yourself.

“Come on sweetheart you look so pretty, and I’ve barely even done anything to you really.” He pouted bringing the camera down. “It’ll be for my eyes only anyway.” He pointed out pushing your legs open with his thighs.

“What’s the point of it anyway.” You challenged sitting up as much as you could. Hoshi reached over placing his hand around your neck causing you to sigh lowly.

“There’s no point you’re just a work of art.” He said bringing the camera up to his face again. “So please let me so I can get on with fucking you.” He tightened his hold against your neck. The feeling of someone possibly finding the other pictures he had taken of you during your other escapades rushing through your veins and he knew you were about to give in.

“Okay.” Was all you needed to say before hearing the shutter of the camera go off. He barely let it print out when he threw it somewhere around your bed and attacked your lips hungrily. Keeping true to his word.


	36. Hoshi Drabble #5 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. “I think we’re going the wrong way.”
> 
> 62\. “Stop pouting, you’ll get frown lines.”

Every year for the past three years, Soonyoung had been adamant about you attending his annual camping trip with the guys. For the past two years, you had declined not wanting to intrude on quality guy time. But when he asked you, no begged for you to come to this year’s trip. You couldn’t decline, especially because he had looked at you with that look you could never say no too. 

Yet as the two of you made your way through the forest, after managing to escape the campsite for some alone time. You were starting to regret saying yes to him.

“I think we’re going the wrong way.” You pushed a branch out of the way following your incredibly lost boyfriend. 

“No we’re going the right way.” He stopped looking around putting a pensive hand on his chin. “Ah…see that’s the tree we passed on our way to the docks.” Soonyoung nodded. 

“Hoshi that tree looks exactly the same as all the other ones around us.” You sighed frustrated pushing past him to walk in front of him. 

Slowly you were starting to panic. Your mind coming up with the worst possible scenarios the faster the sun started to set. “If I die here…I’m coming back to haunt your ass.” You threw a branch towards your boyfriend that you had picked up earlier. 

“Impossible cause I’ll just die with you.” The teasing tone evident in his voice only making you feel more frustrated. Because how could he be joking around when death was knocking on your doors. 

“Stop pouting.” He poked your cheek making you look at him. “You’ll get frown lines.” He winked making a right turn and you stupidly followed along. 

“I’m worried about surviving, not frown lines.” You playfully shoved him. He smiled putting his around your shoulder and kissed your temple. “Why are you so chill about us being lost.” You looked at him quirking a brow. He shook his head smile before pointing in front of him. 

“We’re here.” He let out a loud laugh making you jump as he saw your widened eyes. The campsite in full bloom as the guys ran around playing some form of the game tag. You looked at your boyfriend who was now doubling over in laughter and kicked his leg as hard as you could. He yelled out in pain clutching his leg and falling on to the ground. 

“You had me worried back there. I really thought we were going to die.” You exclaimed throwing your hands in the air as Soonyoung sat on the ground dramatically holding his leg in pain. 

“I told you we were going the right way. You chose not to believe me.” He stood up dusting his hands and then his jeans. “Now come on I’m tired of walking.” He walked behind you wrapping his arms around your waist and kissed your cheek.


	37. Hoshi Drabble #6 (f) (a)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 29\. “We’ve been at for hours…how do you still have energy.”
> 
> 34\. “Stop talking and let me think for once.”

You panted sliding down the wall drenched in sweat and a water bottle clutched in between the palms of your hands. It had been hours since you and Hoshi arrived at the dance studio. Four since Hoshi started teaching you a dance he had recently started to choreograph. And you were dying of exhaustion.

Here’s the thing about your boyfriend, nothing in this world could ever tire him out. Which is why you should’ve known better when you had offered to help him out. But he had gotten so happy that his eyes lit up like the night stars, that you couldn’t take back your offer. 

“We’ve been at it for hours…how do you still have energy?” You unscrewed the cap of your water bottle pretty much gulped it down. 

“I’ve been doing this for years,” he shrugged while he stopped his movements and ran a hand through his hair frustrated that he couldn’t move on to the next eighth count.

“May I remind you that I’ve been dancing longer than you.” You threw your head back resting it against the wall behind you setting the empty water bottle down next to you. “So technically your theory doesn’t make sense,” you shrugged throwing your bottle cap at him, accidentally hitting him in the face.

Hoshi stomped his foot on the ground and glared at you. Making you feel smaller than usual. “Sorry I didn’t mean to hit you.” 

“Do you ever stop talking.” He asked crossing his arms in front of him his look so intense that if it could kill you would be ten feet underground. 

“Excuse me?” You stood up slowly confused and taken back by his unprecedented comment.

“Just…stop talking and let me think for once.” He shook his head and went back to dancing. You felt the anger rise inside of as you went over to the speakers and shut the music off making him stop mid-movement. 

“What the hell?” He looked at you through the mirror, this time it was you who was glaring at him.

“Why are you being so pissy all of a sudden. I know you’re frustrated but you don’t have to talk to me like especially when I’m trying to help you out.” You slowly made your way towards him trying to calm your rising anger.

“It’s just this has never happened to me before.” he sighed running a hand through his sweaty hair. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that.” He pouted reaching his arms and hugging your waist tightly. He buried his face into your neck making you sigh.

“Damn right you shouldn’t have.” You hugged him back running your hands up and down his back, cringing at how damp his shirt was. “You’re being way too hard on yourself, let’s take a break and then we can come back and continue this.” You kissed his temple and felt him relax in your arms

“I think I rather go home and continue tomorrow.” He raised his head and looked at you. “I may have lied when I said I wasn’t tired.” He smiled slightly making you giggle. 

“Alright then let’s go, I think you can use a massage.” You smiled digging your fingers into his tense shoulders making him cringe.

“But don’t be so rough please.” He grabbed your hand intertwining his hands into yours. “I’m fragile.” 

“Soonyoung, my angel, it’s funny how you think you’re off the hook for speaking to me the way you did earlier. Now let’s go.”


	38. Hoshi Drabble #7 (f) (m)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 31\. “It doesn’t have to be on the bed.”
> 
> 63\. “Don’t tease me.”

It was the lights. 

The dim sensual lights in Woozi’s studio is what had you feeling the way you were. You had arrived moments ago after Soonyoung had texted you to met up for lunch, but seeing as he wasn’t done yet. You had sat down on the leather couch and watched as he worked. 

“Babe!” Soonyoung called out. You shook your heard coming out of your daze, your eyes locking into his. “I’ve been calling out for you, for a while now what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours.” 

He stood up and made his way to you, crouching down in front of you so he was at eye level. He eyed you down hungrily as you crossed your legs trying to alleviate yourself a little. “Nothing, I’m just hungry.” You sighed as you felt his hands caress your clothed thighs making you bite your lip.

“We can order something instead of going out, I’m still not finished.” He grinned reaching up and giving you a small peck on the lips, then your cheek. You swallowed feeling your arousal get worse. You almost wanted to risk it all and beg your boyfriend to take you on Woozi’s couch. But knowing how meticulous Jihoon was especially when it came to his studio and his expensive ass couch, you started to decide against it. That was until Soonyoung looked at you the way that always had you kissing the ground he walked on. And you accidentally let out a small moan making Soonyoung’s eyebrows raise up teasingly. 

“Are you needy baby?’ His hands found their way to the insides of your thighs, uncrossing them parting them to give him enough room to fit his whole body between them. “It’s that what’s got you all spaced out?” He whispered sensually as one of his hands slowly traveled up your thigh resting in front of your clothed core. 

“Don’t tease me.” You breathed out, your need growing as he continued touching you the way you desired. 

“Gonna let me fuck you on Jihoon’s expensive cough?” He kissed your neck harshly, sucking earning low moans from you. 

“We can’t…god Soonyoung.” You groaned feeling his palm rub into you making you buck your hips against it. He sniggered tugging down the tank top you were wearing freeing your boobs.

“Why not…we can do it anywhere. It doesn’t have to be on a bed.” He muttered leaning his head down and kissing around your nipple as his other hand continued to work you up. 

“If Woozi finds out he’ll kill us.” You moaned feeling him tug down your leggings, your hips involuntarily rising to make it easier for him. 

“Frankly baby I’m a little upset that your moaning another man’s name while I have you melting underneath my touch.” He stated dipping his finger inbetween your folds spreading around your arousal. “Am I not enough for you.” He said not wasting his time and inserting two fingers into you, slowly moving them around. 

“Fuck Soonyoung, I need you.” You gasped feeling his fingers hit that delicious spot that would have you unraveling in seconds. He smirked watching you fall apart in front of him, your head was thrown back, bottom lip inbetween your teeth, hips bucking to met his hand. You looked like a fucked out mess and he loved it all. His pants getting tighter as he couldn’t wait to bury himself inside your delicious heat. And the thought of christening Woozi’s couch had him on edge. 

You moaned his name loudly feeling his fingers gain speed, his thumb finding your clit and rubbed teasing circles. The wet sounds coming from your heat bouncing off the soundproof walls like a beautiful sinful melody. And just when you were about to reach your high, he pulled away making you whine. You opened your eyes as brought his fingers up into his mouth, moaning as he sucked them clean. 

Soonyoung winked at you before standing up and making his way to Woozi’s computer chair and sitting down turning to face the desktop again.

“What the fuck Soonyoung?” You expressed crossing your legs again feeling a little embarrassed but incredibly turned on.

“I told you I’m not done working yet.” And you could almost hear the smirk laced in his voice making you scoff loudly. 

“Tease.” You muttered while cursing the lights for making you feel this needy. As if it were their fault. 

“Do me a favor love…touch yourself while I work. I want you nice and wet so I can slide myself right in the second I’m done.” He demanded his voice lowering a bit as he started clicking around files on the computer. 

You moaned feeling your need intensified, your mind running at ten different speeds as you started to uncross your legs. Opening them up again and doing exactly as you were told.


	39. Hoshi Drabble #8 (m)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11\. “Come sit on my lap, while I work.”
> 
> 83\. “Behave!”

The ringing of the phone caught you off guard making you jump and put your pen down. You picked it up bringing it up to your ear. not bothering to check the caller ID, knowing exactly who was contacting you.

“Come to my office.” Was all you heard before the line went dead. You sighed feeling the exhaustion of the day as you stood up looking around the empty office filled to the brim with cubicles. Wondering when everyone had bid their goodbyes and gone home. You straightened out your outfit, not bothering to put on your heals and made your way to your husbands office, pushing the door open and walking in. 

A smile appearing on your face as the back of his desk chair faced you, an arm tucked underneath his head as he looked out of the window, taking in the skyline. “You needed me.” You said softly playing with your ring finger and rounded the corner of his desk. His harsh demeanor softening as he looked over at you a smile adorning his face before reaching his hand out. “Come sit on my lap, while I work.” He said before tugging you closer and wrapping his arms around your waist, resting his head against your stomach. 

“I don’t think that’s a great idea, you have to finish the proposal for the stock holders by tomorrow.” You whispered running your hands through his hair scratching his scalp lightly. As he relaxed breathing out a soft sigh. 

“Please I can’t concentrate and having you here helps.” He mumbled un tugging your blouse from your pants raising it connect his lips on your skin and leaving behind teasing kisses. 

“I am here, just outside.” You said pushing his head away softly a frustrated sigh leaving his mouth as his hands traveled down to your ass groping it and pulling you closer. “Sit with me please.” He pouted batting his eyelashes at you.

“Fine.” You said blowing a raspberry, letting Soonyoung guide you on to his lap. You crossed your legs leaning your back against the arm chair. As Soonyoung placed soft kisses against your neck, making sure to suck gently making his way down. “Soonyoung…you need to finish.” You said moving your neck to give him more room making him snicker. 

“I’m taking a break.” He mumbled against your skin his hands finding the buttons of your blouse and slowly unbuttoning them as he attacked your neck. “I told you this wasn’t a good idea.” You sighed feeling him unbutton the button of your pants and uncrossing your legs. 

“I was never a fan of good ideas.” He whispered in your ear, feeling his hot breath ignite your skin. He kissed your clothed shoulder gently before sliding of your blouse. His lips decorating your shoulder blades with small bruises as he sucked harshly making you moan. “Mmm you sound so pretty, but you’d sound even prettier with my cock inside of your mouth.” He mumbled a low moan coming out of your mouth as he kneaded on of your breasts through your lacy bra. His other hand snaking its way into your pants touching you through your panties. 

“On your knees angel.” He pushed you off his lap, unbuttoning his pants raising his hips and pulling them down along with his boxers. His semi hardened length making your mouth water.

“Yes sir.” You mumbled licking your lips before sinking onto your knees in front of him. The glowing city skyline peeking through his window lightening the dim room, making the sinful act you were about to commit even more exciting.

You grabbed his length spitting on it before moving your hand slowly, looking up at him, loving the way his face contorted with pleasure. You felt himself get harder underneath your touch making you moan. You leaned over and took his head into your mouth, running your tongue on his slit, his salty pre cum making you crave him more. You sucked him slowly, teasing him, moving your hand around the parts you had yet to take into your mouth. He groaned throwing his head back, finally feeling the stress he had felt all day leave his body. 

You pulled away leaving open mouthed kisses down his shaft, your thumb rubbing over his head. You licked his vein before taking him into your mouth again, his hand finding its way into your hair and slowly pushing you down.

“Stop teasing…behave!” He said sternly out feeling you swallow around him, the sensation bringing a new feeling of bliss through his body. You moaned as you started bobbing your head, knowing he had caught onto your teasing. His hand still in your hair tugging at your roots as he let small praises escape his mouth. 

“Look at me.” He whimpered as you started moving your head faster along with your hand. You raised your head looking into his lustful gaze through hooded eyes. His mouth opened ajar, the feeling of your hot mouth wrapped around him overwhelming him greatly. You pulled away breathing heavily moving your hand fast, his hips had started to thrust upwards, desperately chasing his high. You moaned loudly watching him unfold underneath your touch before taking him in your mouth again. 

Soonyoung thrusted into you hitting the back of your throating making you gag. The sinful sound getting him closer to the edge as he continued. You grabbed onto his thighs digging your fingers into them as you relaxed your throat. Letting him ruin you and use you with every thrust he made. He let out a loud moan before pulling away and jerking himself off, the fingers of his other hand finding your mouth and opening it up. He threw his head back as he reached his orgasm, his cum spilling out and onto your chest and chin. Looking back down at you while he milked himself out, your tongue licking your lips taking his cum into your mouth and swallowing it. 

“Fuck,” He spoke grabbing your shoulders and pulling you up. He licked your chin before kissing you hungrily, tasting his seed against your tongue. The wet sounds surrounding the quiet atmosphere around the two of you making you feel even more needy. He pulled away, pecking your lips once last time before sitting on his desk chair again. 

“Ride me angel.” He said opening his legs wider welcoming you and you almost fell apart at the sight. So, you quickly removed your pants throwing them somewhere in his office before straddling his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“Anything for you, sir.”


	40. Wonwoo Drabble #1 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 73\. “It’s three in the morning.”
> 
> 75\. “I want a raise a family of cats with you.”

Wonwoo turned to his side looking over at your sleeping self. Taking in how the moonlight filtering through the curtains cascaded over your good side as you slept. Making you look ethereal. He chuckled when he heard a tiny snore escape your chapped lips, making his heart sore. He reached over and ran a finger over your cheek softly causing you to stir making him smile. 

“Woo?” You sighed putting an arm around his torso.

“Mhm.” He answered pulling you closer to his body.

“What time is it?” You opened your eyes squinting slightly trying to focus your eyesight on him. “I thought you had gone home.” You mumbled burying your head into his side. 

“It’s three in the morning.” He picked up your head and placed it on his arm. “I didn’t want to go home.” He ran his hand through your hair and placed a small kiss on your forehead. 

“Why are you awake then?” You poked his cheek with your index finger as he made an unsatisfied face.

“I was just thinking.” He shrugged kissing your palm before grabbing it and intertwining your fingers with his. 

“About what?” You yawned, sleep taking over your body once again as you closed your eyes. Wonwoo smiled feeling his heartbeat go out of time as he watched your sleepy self relax against his body. He reached over place soft kisses on both of your eyelids making you giggled. 

“I want to raise a family of cats with you.” He muttered kissing your head. You opened your eyes resting your chin against his chest. “A what?”

Wonwoo threw his head back laughing at your expression only making you more confused. “Seriously Wonwoo what?” You poked his side making him stop laughing and cringe at the sudden sensation. 

“Well, to be honest, I want to raise a family with you.” He leaned down and kissed your nose making the butterflies in your stomach start up. “But seeing as we’re still young, I think raising one or two cats together is the next best thing.” He finished flicking your nose softly. 

You sat up in your bed crossing your legs and looked down at him. “Are you serious?” You breathed out placing both of your hands on his cheeks. His face i illuminated by the moonlight making your heart speed up. “Because if you are then we’re going to the adoption center first thing in the morning” You leaned in kissing his lips softly, in which he smiled. 

“Perfect I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He muttered against your lips wrapping his arms around your torso and pulling you closer to his body. Your soft giggle against his lips made the butterflies in his stomach erupt. And he swore that in that moment he had never loved anyone as much as he loved you.


	41. Wonwoo Drabble #2 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 56\. “What if someone finds out?”
> 
> 85\. “Stop calling me bro, I’m your boyfriend.”

Mingyu was having a party for this birthday and you had tried everything to get out of it. Ultimately failing seeing as you were right outside of his door. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to go, any opportunity you had to see your friends you took. But hiding your relationship with Wonwoo was getting harder and harder as the months flew by. Especially now that Wonwoo had told you that some of the guys had started to grow suspicious. 

You sighed listening to the soft blaring of the music coming through the door raising your fist and placing a soft knock on the surface. You hadn’t even waited a few minutes before the door swung open, revealing an extremely excited Mingyu.

“Happy Birthday.” You smiled brightly. Reaching up and flicking his forehead softly. He chuckled smoothing over the spot you had just hit with the back of his hand.

“Thanks, everyone’s in the living room arguing over a failed game of heads up.” You nodded walking in as he closed the door behind you before making his way into the kitchen. Slowly you walked into the living room, your eyes finding your boyfriend who was sitting on the couch, a red solo cup in his hand as he watched the chaos unfold in front of him. You blushed and sat down on the arm of the couch, making him do a double-take. His smile growing once he had registered who was next to him.

“Hey, you look nice.” He whispered handing you the cup he was holding. “It’s just apple juice.” He grinned before you could ask what he was drinking. By now you were very aware that the argument had started to die down and now the attention had started waver to the two of you.

“Thanks bro,” You smiled grabbing it from his hand and taking a sip from it. He rolled his eyes playfully before leaning back into the couch. “What are you guys looking at?” Wonwoo spoke up, making them all scramble to come up with a ton of excuses, as you laughed while looking down at your drink.

Eventually the game of heads up started up again, disinterested you stood up and made your way into the kitchen. You set down Wonwoo’s cup and reached over opening the box of pizza, feeling two arms wrap around your waist. You smiled taking in Wonwoo’s scent, while he leaned down kissing your cheek.

“Why are you always calling me bro?” He grumbled as you leaned your back into his chest.

“Cause you’re my bro baby” You shrugged placing both your hands on top of his.

“Stop calling me bro, I’m your boyfriend.” He whined burying his head into your neck placing soft kissing along it. You sighed closing your eyes thanking Mingyu’s kitchen for being small and closed off to the rest of the apartment.

Wonwoo hummed along your neck and made his way up to your chin, soon he was attacking your cheek with thousands of soft kisses making you giggle. 

“Stop it love,” You tried pushing him away only he held onto you tighter and continued to attack one side of your face with kisses. “I don’t want too.” He mumbled against your skin making you shiver, chills running down your spin.

“What if someone finds out?” You turned your head to face him. Your eyes bulging out of your sockets when you met Chan’s shocked ones, making you grow rigid in Wonwoo’s arms. Wonwoo quirked an eyebrow looking down at you and then followed your gaze, eventually landing on Chan’s. Wonwoo panicked removing his arms from your waist as Chan’s smile grew widely morphing itself into an evil smirk.

“Guys they’re dating, they’re dating.” He started yelling out running into the living room. The overwhelming sounds of I told you so’s and you owe me five bucks, erupting, bouncing off the walls of Mingyu’s apartment.

“At least we can cuddle now,” Wonwoo said scratching the back of his neck nervously. You rolled your eyes hitting his shoulder softly before making your way out of the kitchen, Wonwoo trailing closely behind.


	42. Wonwoo Drabble #3 (f) (a)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 65\. “You’re right but this felt like the point in our fight in which I needed to say it.”
> 
> 76\. “You never have time for me.”

Wonwoo closed the door to the apartment, sighing when he saw everything was turned off. Usually, he would’ve found you sitting down on the couch or in the kitchen making dinner for the two of you. But he had canceled date night for the fourth week in a row and he knew you were reaching your breaking point. 

He put his stuff down on the couch before making his way to your shared bedroom, where he found laying down pretending to be asleep. He crawled into bed putting his arm around your waist, burying his face into your neck. “I’m sorry baby.” He muttered. 

You sighed pushing off his arm away from your body, turning away from him wrapping the blanket tightly around yourself. “I promise next week we can have date night every night.” Wonwoo sighed, caressing your back softly.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep Woo.” You sighed out turning to face him. Wonwoo laid down on his back with an arm underneath his head looking up at the ceiling. 

“This time I mean it though…we’ve wrapped things up so I won’t be as busy next week.” He reached over grabbing your hand. You sat up turning on the light on your nightstand and looked down at you. 

“That’s what you said last week and the week before last and so on. You never time for me anymore.” You ran a frustrated hand through your hair. 

“Stop being like that. I always make time for you, so what I canceled date night again, it’s not that big of a deal for you to be getting this upset.” He sat up pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose crossing his legs under him. 

“But it is Wonwoo, it’s the one night of the week where I can have your undivided attention. It just feels like I come in second and your work comes first.” You threw an exasperated hand in the air, while the other stayed locked in his. 

“That’s not true you’ll always come first, but you need to understand that I’m working hard for the two of us for our future family.” He grabbed your other hand kissing it softly. 

“I do understand that, but I’m also working for us and our future, yet I still make time for the two of us.” You sighed shaking your head. “It’s fine though it doesn’t matter anymore, let’s just go to sleep.” 

“You don’t mean that.” He tugged on your hands causing you to scoot closer to him. 

“You’re right but this felt like the point in our fight in which I needed to say it.” You grinned softly resting your forehead against your chest.

“Technically baby we aren’t fighting.” He kissed your hair softly. “And I know I’ve been an ass lately, but I’ll try harder.”

“Wonwoo if you cancel again next week I will literally shave all your hair off, including your eyebrows in your sleep.” You raised your head smirking at him. “And you know I will.” You shoved his shoulder lightly. Wonwoo chuckled lightly nodding his head. 

“I know, which is why I will take you out in the most romantic date and I’ll be able to keep my hair and eyebrows.” He wrapped his arms around you tightly. “Now as far as I’m aware date night isn’t technically over yet, so I think we should watch that movie on Netflix that you’ve been wanting to watch with me.”

You nodded laying down bringing him down with you. “As long as you get me ice cream.” 

“No worries love, I bought a new pint of cookie cough dough ice cream before coming home.” He smirked tapping your nose lightly before kissing you softly.


	43. Wonwoo Drabble #4 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 33\. “Did you hear someone scream?”
> 
> 86\. “Stay over tonight please.”

Wonwoo almost dropped the dish he had been drying when he heard you scream. He scrambled setting down the dish on the counter and made his way in your direction. 

He knocked on your bathroom door, resting his ear against the wood as he heard something fall on the other side. 

“Babe…can I come in?” His hand on the doorknob, worry laced in his deep voice. You opened the door breathing heavily, “Did you hear someone scream?” You asked poking your head out into the hallway looking in both directions before stepping out, bumping into Wonwoo slightly. 

“Just you.” He said wrapping his arms around his torso making you jump. “What’s wrong?” 

“I swear I heard someone scream, like bloody murder scream.” You breathed out resting your forehead against your chest. “Like the lady in the movie we watched.” You whispered tightening your hold on him.

Wonwoo chuckled kissing your hair. “I told you we didn’t have to watch the movie if you didn’t want to.” He said caressing your back gently, swaying the two of you slowly. 

“But you looked so excited I couldn’t say no.” 

Wonwoo smiled down at you raising your chin. “You still could’ve said no, I wouldn’t have minded.” 

You nodded pecking his clothed chest. “Stay over tonight please.” You begged, pouting toying with the hem of his t-shirt. 

Wonwoo put his hand on your cheek, caressing it softly, raising your face to look at him. “Mhm…I’ll stay awake until you’re asleep.” He grinned pecking your lips gently. You smiled hugging him tightly, a loud laugh escaping your boyfriend’s lips.


	44. Wonwoo Drabble #5 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. “How much have you had to drink?”
> 
> 18\. “Don’t give me that look.”

“How much have you had to drink?” Your boyfriend said rounding the corner of the couch and crouching down in front of you. 

“Four glasses of wine.” You mumbled flopping your arms on top of his shoulders. Wonwoo smiled kissing your head lightly before standing up, a whine falling out of your mouth. 

You crossed your arms in front of you pouting. Watching Wonwoo clean up the mess you had made while face-timing your best friend during the season finale of the bachelor. 

“Don’t give me that look…it’s time for bed.” He said imitating your pouty face before making his way into the kitchen. You stood up taking slow strides into the kitchen stopping once you got next to him. Wonwoo looked down at you pinching your nose with his thumb and index finger making you groan. 

“Can I at least finish it, there’s one sip left of the wine.” You sighed reaching over attempting to grab your nearly empty wine bottle. Wonwoo laughed raising it over your head an annoyed sigh falling out of your lips. “Please it’s going to go to waste” You begged. 

“Not a chance baby.” He smirked bringing the bottle up to his lips downing it, your mouth falling open in betrayal. “Now it won’t go to waste.” He grinned kissing your head.

“You’re mean.” You sighed walking out of the kitchen and throwing yourself on the couch.

“And you’re wine drunk.” He chuckled, turning on the sink running his hands through the warm water before grabbing a dirty dish.

“I’m not drunk, I can still do this.” You argued stretching your arms over your head and flailing them around, making Wonwoo double over in laughter. “It’s not funny!” You exclaimed bringing your arms down to your side again. 

“Alright, alright stop pouting.” He said turning off the faucet, drying his hands on a kitchen towel and made his way to you. He sat down next to you wrapping his arm around your shoulders tugging you into his side. You sighed happily snaking your arms around his slender waist giving his clothed shoulder a tiny kiss. 

“Let’s watch a movie.” You mumbled looking up at him with hopeful eyes. He sighed and threw his head back, staying there for a couple of seconds before meeting your eyes again. “Fine.” He breathed out. “But if you fall asleep on me I’m not carrying you to bed.” 

“Deal.” You grinned kissing his lips softly, pulling away before he could respond. Wonwoo kissed your nose and reached over for the tv remote. Starting the agonizing search to find a movie to watch.


	45. Wonwoo Drabble #6 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 51\. “On the count of three, we grab the cat and run.”

“Tell me again why we’re hiding behind this bush?” You turned to face your boyfriend as he looked ahead intensely, mumbling under his breath.

“Shh, we need to be quiet.” He put a finger to your lips making your eyes widen. 

“I’ll be quiet once you tell me what the hell we’re doing here, Wonwoo we literally look insane.” You exclaimed pushing his hand away and crossing your arms stubbornly. 

“Look.” He whispered yelled pointing to the tree a few feet away. You turned your head to look at where he was pointing, standing up slightly only to have him pull you back down. 

“I’m not sure where we’re supposed to be looking…the tree?” You raised an eyebrow. He scoffed rolling his eyes and shook his head. “The cat babe, we’re looking at the cat.” He stated in a matter-of-fact tone, almost like you were supposed to already know what he had been talking about this entire time. 

“Okay, I’m looking at the cat. Now, what about it?” You turned to look at him still confused. The entire campus was filled with cats and the two of you occasionally sat and watched them from afar, sometimes leaving them food. But this was different the vigor and determination in his voice was making you nervous and obviously, you weren’t ready for whatever he had in mind. 

“On the count of three, we grab the cat and run.” He said standing up. He raised one arm crossing it over his torso and stretching it. Repeating the process with the other one, while you looked up at him still crouching behind the bush trying to process everything he had just said. 

“No…what?” You stood up as you watched him hilariously try to hype himself up. 

“Get ready…this is a once in a lifetime opportunity.” He smiled leaning over and kissed your lips softly. “For good luck.” He whispered after pulling away. “1…2″ He started his countdown rolling his neck and shaking his arms at his side. 

“Wonwoo we can’t just steal a stray cat.” You spoke before he could finish counting down, adrenaline rushing through your veins as the anticipation between the two of you grew.

“Of course we can.” He winked and started down the direction of the cat. “3.” He yelled loudly making you scramble tripping over your feet lightly. You watched as he reached down grabbed the cat and too much of your surprise the cat did not fight back. You laughed as you followed him a few steps behind. He cradled the cat against his chest as he kept running turning his head to see if you were following him. Smiling widely once he confirmed that you were. 

“Why are we stealing a stray cat?” You yelled panting. The air leaving your lungs and you were reminded how out of shape you were compared to your athlete of a boyfriend. 

“We’re starting a family and this is the cheapest way.” He yelled back. A few glares coming from the people that had been surrounding the two of you the entire time. 

“That’s ridiculous.” You breathed out stopping and leaning your palms against your knees trying to catch your breath. “I can’t run anymore.” You stated wanting to throw yourself on the ground from how exhausted you were. 

“Neither can I.” He stated changing his course of direction and making his way towards you, patting your back once he got there. “You put up a good fight, I say we make a great team…meet our daughter.” He chuckled. You looked up at him feeling like you were about to burst from the lack of air while he looked like he hadn’t just ran for his life. 

You sat down on the grass rolling your eyes, Wonwoo following in suit as he played with the cat in his arms. “We skipped out on our study date for this?” You laid your head against his shoulder as your breathing started to return to normal, desperately wishing you had some water. 

“We just became parents and you’re thinking about studying?” Wonwoo said in disbelief shaking his head as he rubbed the cat’s stomach, it meowing in satisfaction. 

“It’s finals week.” You whined pushing him slightly. “My brain is on finals week mode.” 

“I know babe…I know.” He kissed wrapping an arm around your shoulder, resting his palm against your neck cooling you down. “What should we name her?” He mumbled kissing your head. You raised your head looking at him confused. 

“You aren’t seriously thinking of keeping her?” You raised an eyebrow watching as Wonwoo’s face grew serious. 

“Yes. I did not just go through all that trouble for us to not keep her, I already bought her toys, a bed…she stays with you one week, she stays with me one week.” He said making you laugh loudly at how far he had gone for this stray cat and wondering how long he had been planning this.

He scoffed in annoyance retreating his arm from your body and turning his full attention to the cat that had started to get comfortable on his lap. “Mommy’s not always mean I promise.” He whispered scratching the cat’s ears, hearing it meow in pure bliss. You rolled your eyes and scooted yourself closer to your boyfriend, watching silently as he showered her with care, making your smile widely.

“Spring.” You spoke up catching your boyfriend off guard. 

“What?” He turned his head slightly to look down at your glistening eyes.

“Let’s name her spring.” You giggled reaching over to scratch her tiny stomach, earning a satisfied purr.

“Why spring?” He questioned a soft smile playing against his lips as he watched your joyful state interact with the cat on his lap.

“I realized I was in love with you during the springtime.” You shrugged, a wide smile etched on your face as she gently clawed the palm of your hand. 

“Okay.” He nodded more to himself than anyone seeing as you were busy cooing at your daughter. “Spring it is.” He smiled kissing your head softly, watching as you made a content sigh regarding his comment.

“For the record, I realized I was in love with you too during the spring.” He whispered in your ear. Your face feeling hot against the summer breeze, making him chuckle and his heart feeling full.


	46. Wonwoo Drabble #7 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 67\. “I think my parents like you better than they like me.”
> 
> 88\. “I wish we weren’t out in public.”

The two of you walked next to each other. A welcoming silence engulfing the two of you as the two of you kept your distance from one another. Bodies itching to feel each other’s warmth especially during the coolness of the night air.

“You’re being too quiet.” You said turning your head to the side to face your boyfriend. You watched as he the furrow of his brow softened and a soft smile appeared on his glowing face.

“I was just thinking.” He looked up stuffing his hands further into the pockets of his jacket.

“About what?” You grinned moving closer to him, your hands itching to reach his.

“I think my parents like you better than they like me.” He confessed shaking his head smiling widely. You giggled bumping your side into his making him stumble over his own feet. Earning a disapproving glare from him.

“That’s dumb. You’re their son.” You stated rolling your eyes playfully, stepping to the side as you let a few passers-by.

“I’m serious I’ve never seen mom this excited before.” He said in disbelief turning a corner to an empty street. He removed his hand from his jacket pocket and grabbed yours. Intertwining your fingers within his making you sigh in content. “Dad says we should come by every weekend.” He chuckled lightly bringing your hand up to his freezing lips, placing a soft kiss before tugging you into his side.

“I wish we weren’t in public right now.” You whispered your face heating up as you felt his warmth find its way into your body. “I really want to kiss you right now.” You said softly making his heart race.

“There’s no one around right now.” He pointed out as he stopped walking tugging you into his body wrapping his arms around you. He rested a palm against your cheek. “I can kiss you and no one would know.” He brought his face closer to yours stopping inches from your lips.

You breathed out wrapping your arms around his waist leaning up on your toes, closing the gap a little more. His breath hitting your face as he tilted his head slightly planting a soft kiss against yours. You responded deepening it. The adrenaline of possibly getting caught rushing through both of your veins as he pulled you closer to his body, enough to be completely engulfed by his body heat. And for a moment you had forgotten where you were until an unknown laugh was heard.

The two of you pulled away fast as the culprit got closer. He turned his body to hide his face as you watched the group of kids walk by. Your hands falling from his body making you sigh sadly as the kids happily made their way not paying attention to the two of you. But you could feel the anxiety of almost getting caught pour of your boyfriend’s pores. The kids rounded the corner disappearing from your line of sight and you turned to face Wonwoo who was playing with the rocks on the pavement with his shoe.

“They’re gone.” You sighed turning around and started down the street. Wonwoo shook his head mentally slapping himself as he caught up to you.

“One day we’ll take over the world together.” He said softly. “Give me some time.” He pleaded bumping his shoulder against yours slightly grabbing your attention.

“And I’ll wait forever if I have too.” You nodded giving him a wide smile.


	47. Wonwoo Drabble #8 (f) (m)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 89\. “Please look at me.”

“The ceremony was beautiful.” You said holding onto Wonwoo’s arm while he searched his pockets for the room key.

“The only time I’ve seen my brother cry that hard was when I took Gameboy his away and accidentally dropped it in the pool.” He chuckled fishing out the key and inserting it into a slot. A hum of approval coming out of his closed lips as he opened the door. 

“I always knew you were evil.” You muttered following him as he walked inside the room. The smell of fresh sheets engulfing your senses making your insides feel all warm. You let go of Wonwoo’s arm setting your heals down by the door before picking up the ends of your dress and walking towards the bathroom. Your shoulders falling. The pressure you had felt the entire night while in the presence of Wonwoo’s family and extended family finally wearing off.

“You looked beautiful tonight,” Wonwoo spoke entering the bathroom leaning against the doorway. “Mom came up to me at least twenty times just to let me know.” He said looking at you through the bathroom mirror watching you take your make up off.

“I was so nervous the entire night.” You grinned reaching over for your face wash, Wonwoo coming up behind you and hugging you from the back. His hand moving up to the tiny cutouts your dress had on the sides of your torso. Something he had done throughout the night leaving behind teasing touches against your skin.

“And you had nothing to worry about, everyone loved you just like I told you they would.” He nodded before placing a soft kiss against your bare shoulder, while you dried your now bare face with a clean towel. You set it down and turned around to face him, his arms staying put. “Wait until they see what I look like in the morning, they’ll take everything they said back.” You giggled wrapping your arms around his neck.

“You’ll still look beautiful.” He smiled, his thumbs sneaking into the cutouts of your dress causing goosebumps to rise on your skin.

“How would you know you’ve never seen what I look like in the morning.”

“Don’t have to, I just know…call it best loving boyfriend in the world intuition.” He smiled down at you before placing a gentle kiss against your forehead.

“Hmm…I don’t think that exists, but I’ll take your word for it.” You smiled giving his lips a soft kiss before removing your arms from his neck. You patted his chest before walking out of the bathroom. Your eyes meeting the single bed as your heart starting to race again, remembering that this was yours and Wonwoo’s first time staying overnight somewhere and sharing a bed. You sighed standing in front of the hotel dresser taking off your earrings and then moving your arms behind you to take of you’re necklace that adorned Wonwoo’s named. A gift he had given you a few weeks ago for your one year anniversary.

“Don’t take it off.” Wonwoo whined as he stood behind you, his dress shirt wide opened. “I like seeing it on you.” He mumbled his arms finding their respectful place around your waist before leaning down and placing open mouthed kisses against your shoulder. The thin strap of your dress sliding down slowly, not bothering to fix it as you relaxed into his arms your back meeting his torso.

“Wonwoo.” You sighed feeling his lips travel up your neck sucking lightly. He hummed against your neck, the low vibrations rushing through you while his finger reached the other strap of your dress. Hooking his thumb underneath it and gliding it down slowly, his lips finding the top of shoulder staying there for a while before traveling down to your arm.

The two of you had talked about sex before and decided to just let things happen naturally instead of forcing them. You had been close before, a few make out sessions ending up going too far, but Wonwoo had always stopped the two of you before you could commit to something you weren’t sure either of you had been ready for. And now as the two of you stood underneath the harsh fluorescent lights of your hotel room. Need growing inside the pits of your stomachs, his kisses against your warm skin getting needier. You knew the two of you were finally ready to share such an intimate part of your relationship.

“Let’s do it Wonwoo…let’s have sex.” You whispered feeling his kisses come to a halt. You shut your eyes hoping you hadn’t read all the sneaky advancements he had made throughout the night wrong. Wonwoo’s shaking hands turning you over in his arms, his hand on your cheek as he ran his thumb over your lips gently.

“Please look at me?” He whispered. You opened your eyes and finding his loving gaze. His eyes softly searching your face for any sign of regret. “Are you sure. I don’t mind waiting?” He said admiring how flushed out you were just by feeling his lips against your skin, the need in his stomach growing at a rapid rate as he imagined your soft sighs falling out of your lips while he did more than kiss you.

“I’ve never been this sure in my life.” You nodded leaning in and giving your boyfriend a soft kiss. He smiled against your lips as he pulled you closer to him. Slowly walking you towards the bed. The kiss deepening, the passion stumbling out of your lips as he gently laid you down.

“I love you.” He pulled away from your lips, leaving open mouthed kisses down your neck, sucking a small bruise against your collar bone. A soft sigh falling out of your lip. He hiked up your dress, his hand caressing your thigh gently as his lips found the valley of your breast. You pushed off his dress shirt your hands gliding over the smoothness of his back. You reached up leaving a tempting kiss against his smooth shoulder.

“Show me then.” You said mumbling against his skin.


	48. Wonwoo Drabble #9 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 90\. “Did you just kiss me?”

The sun had set five hours ago and you were exhausted, hungry and your back had started to hurt from sitting down and leaning over your laptop for so long. The words you were typing had started to blur and you were fairly certain you weren’t sure what you were writing anymore. You sighed bringing your fingers to a halt, blinking rapidly trying to suppress a yawn, failing as you felt your exhaustion take over your body slowly.

“We can stop and pick up tomorrow,” Wonwoo spoke closing his laptop and turning to face you. He leaned his chin against the palm of his hand, his eyes threatening to close as well. 

“But we’re almost done.” You said pushing your laptop away and resting your head against the table. Your index finger tracing the tiny indents other students had made throughout the years.

“If we stop now and finish tomorrow, we’ll have less editing to do…I honestly don’t even know what I’m writing anymore.” He said copying your movements. His face incredibly close to yours and you were sure your breathing had to start to pick up. Your cheeks slowly turning a rough shade of red as his eyes traveled back and forth from your eyes to your lips. 

“You have pretty eyes.” He mumbled, your tired eyes getting wide as a smile appeared on his face. Your blushing cheeks getting worse when he placed his hand on top of yours, his thumb running over your knuckles gently. He let out a chuckle before leaning in and kissing your lips softly catching you off guard. His lips moving slowly against yours making you feel as if you were on cloud nine or in a dream and before you could finally respond he pulled away, leaving you dumbfounded. 

“Did you just kiss me?” You whispered still feeling like you were floating, hoping this wasn’t just another cruel dream and you’d wake up feeling like shit the next day. 

“Mhm, can I do it again?” He said bring your hand up to his lips kissing it, before wrapping it around his shoulders. Your noses grazing one another’s His soft breath hitting your face as he waited for your answer. 

“Yes.” You nodded smiling. He nodded and kissed you slowly, his hand placed against your cheek, holding you gently. Your fingers playing with the hair on the base of his neck making goosebumps rise all over his body. You kissed him with the same fever and passion he was kissing you, savoring the moment hoping, praying that this wasn’t all a dream. 

Wonwoo hummed against your lips before pulling away, pecking your nose lightly before resting his forehead against yours. His reddened cheeks matching yours. His eyes looking at you with so much care and adoration you felt like your stomach was going to fall out of your body. 

“Am not dream right?” You mumbled, embarrassment rush through your bones as soon as the words left your mouth. Wonwoo chuckled sitting up shaking his head, your groaned hiding your face in your arms. “It’s not…but I’m flattered that you have dreams of kissing me.” 

You turned to face him glaring at him before sitting up and grabbing your laptop. “I’m just going to go home and die of humiliation now.” You said saving your work and double-checking that you did before closing your laptop. 

Wonwoo watched you start to put your stuff away trying to contain his laughter in check, reaching over and wrapping his fingers around your wrist, grabbing your attention again. His glasses slowly sliding down his nose and you reached over fixing them. His cheeks turning pink before he opened his mouth to speak. “Let me buy you dinner, I mean we’ve been sitting in the same spot for hours without food and it can–”

“Wonwoo I’d love to have dinner with you,” You cut him off before you could process what was happening. His hold on your wrist faltering as the sentence he was struggling to compose disappeared into the atmosphere. 

“Okay…it’s a date.” He said smiling widely packing up his belongings before you could truly process his statement. He stood up extending his hand for you to take and you did without a shadow of a doubt. He pulled you lacing your fingers with yours and led you out of the library as if he were a man on a mission. Your heart beating out of time feeling like you had just finished running a marathon. A normality whenever you were around Wonwoo. His presence brought a fresh cloud of air into your life. And you could only hope you did the same to him.


	49. Wonwoo Drabble #10 (f) (m)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 57\. “Were you just touching yourself?”
> 
> 59\. “We can’t I have class in an hour.”

“Wonwoo, open up please. I need to get my textbook.” You said pounding on the door of his dorm room. You sighed, bringing your hands down checking the time on your phone. Panic rushing through you when you realized you had almost less than an hour to get to the other side of campus for your next class and your boyfriend was either not home or still asleep. So, you decided to take matters into your own hands and fished out the key he had given you for moments like these, as he was well aware at how you were always forgetting things at his place. 

After finding the key and opening the door you set your stuff down onto his kitchen counter. Rummaging around through his semi neat living room desperately looking for your textbook, mumbling to yourself as you tried remembering where you last saw it.

“Fuck.” 

Your movements stopped as you heard the loud moan that erupted from your boyfriend, feeling your heart in your ears as you slowly approached his bedroom. His door was slightly ajar causing you to stop dead in your tracks, your eyes getting wide. The heat coming up your neck settling on your cheeks as you watched your boyfriends naked form on top of his sheets teasing the reddened head of his cock. You were aware that you should leave and just forget about your textbook, surely today wasn’t the day you would finally need it, but he looked enticing. Rutting his hips against his hand slowly, his hair sticking onto his forehead as he chased his high mumbling out your name. And to you it could’ve easily been one of the seven wonders of the world.

Then he stopped as his eyes finally met yours, a beautiful pink tint adorning his cheeks as he sat up slowly. “Where you enjoying the show?” He smirked keeping his legs opened as he leaned his back against the head board of the bed. 

You scrambled into his room looking until your eyes landed on your text book that was habituating the corner of his desk, a reminder of why you were here. “I…um…were you just touching yourself?” You mumbled out fast before you could stop yourself from stating the obvious. And you felt so embarrassed as you heard him let out a chuckle. 

“Yes…want to help.” He smiled a teasing glint adorning his beautiful eyes as he grabbed a hold of his length again, moving his hand slowly. “Let’s have some fun love.” And you swore you would’ve fallen apart from this sight alone. But the image of your wretched textbook flashed through your mind, reminding you of why you were really here. 

“I–we can’t I have class in an hour.” You sighed wrapping your arms around yourself as he looked at you through hooded eyes. 

“You’ll make it, I’m almost there.” He groaned throwing his head back as his hand started speeding up making you moan. And before you knew it you were crawling onto his bed and settling in between his legs. He smirked guiding his cock up to your mouth in which you gladly opened up for him, his sensitive head resting on your warm tongue making the two of you moan at the sensation. 

“You’re always so good to me.” He moaned, resting the palm of his hand on the back of your neck as you closed your mouth around him. You ran your tongue over his slit, making a satisfied noise as you tasted his pre-cum. He pushed your head down slowly, as you swallowed around him. The sensation tearing him apart and he pushed you down even further making you gag. “Shit I’m about to cum, I told you I was close.” He choked out and started thrusting his hips moving your head along with each thrusts. You moaned looking up at him as he stared down at you biting his lips, focusing on your innocent gaze as he rutted into your warm mouth. The pleasure evident in his eyes and you felt yourself becoming wet knowing you were the one making him feel this good. 

He tightened the hold on your head, droll falling out of your mouth as you continued to gag around him. And with one last thrust you felt him spill his seed down your throat moaning out your name loudly. 

You pulled away sitting on your knees and swallowing as much of his cum as you could. Wonwoo watched you resting his head against his head board panting. He groaned watching you happily swallow his seed, aware that the sight alone was enough to get him going again. 

“Don’t go, let me eat you out.” He said grabbing onto your waist and pulling you to straddle his lap, where you felt him start to get hard again. “Wonwoo, my class.” You sighed looking at the clock on his bedside table. “I have fifteen minutes to get there.” You said looking down at your pouting boyfriend. 

“Skip, please, let me just make you feel good.” He begged and if it wasn’t for the fact that attendance was mandatory you would’ve stayed and let him do whatever he wanted to you. “I wish I could baby.” You said pecking his lips lightly before getting up from his lap, a childish whine falling out of his lips. 

“I’ll come back after class, since you don’t have any today.” You nodded grabing your textbook from his desk and turning to face your fucked out boyfriend. He sighed crossing his arms in front of him before a smile appeared on his face. He got up from his bed and put on his sweatpants as fast as he could and walked to you. He placed a hand on your cheek running his thumb over the side of your lips before bringing it up to your mouth. 

“You missed some.” He whispered as you took his thumb into your mouth tasting the saltiness of his cum hit your tongue again, your cheeks getting redder than before. “I’ll be waiting for you.” He said taking his thumb out and giving a soft peck on your lips. “Now hurry before you’re late.” He grinned giving your butt a light tap, bringing you down to reality. 

“I love you,” You said as you ran out of his room, quickly grabbing your stuff from his living room. 

“I love you more.” You heard him chuckle as you closed his front door behind you. Your heart pounding against your chest, finally realizing the pool that had formed in between your legs and you could only hope that you would be able to survive your class.


	50. Wonwoo Drabble #11 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 46\. “Is it weird that I’m incredibly turned on right now?”
> 
> 9.“Stay over tonight please.”

Wonwoo and you were on his couch. You were straddling his hips trying to apply a mud mask on his face, though he was making it impossible for you. “Wonwoo stay still.” You sighed smoothing down the glob you had applied on his cheek with your fingers. 

“Is it weird that I’m incredibly turned on right now?” He spoke. The heat rising up to your cheeks, making the mask on your face get tighter. “Honestly I’m not surprised you’ve been so horny lately.” You pointed out pinching his nose jokingly before applying another glob onto his forehead. 

“Can you blame me, babe, you’re irresistible.” He smirked squeezing your hips making you roll your eyes. “Somehow I find that hard to believe, are you sure you’re not just going puberty again?” You nodded retreating your hands from his face admiring your handy work before getting off his lap. A needy whine falling out of his lips. 

“Come back to me.” He pouted sitting up on his elbows, squinting his eyes to get in focus as he wasn’t wearing his glasses. “Let me wash my hands first.” You sighed out shaking your head as you made your way to the kitchen. “And don’t touch your face.” You scolded glaring at him. His hands falling down to his sides as he let out a frustrated sigh. “But it burns.” 

“That means it’s working Woo.” You said turning on the faucet with the back of your hand, running your hands underneath the warm water, trying your hardest to get the green substance of your fingers. “I don’t know how you talked me into this, this actually hurts a lot.” 

“I’m irresistible remember.” A soft giggle making its way through your tightened mouth. “Stop using my words against me.” He joked sitting up on the couch and turning on his tv. “How long does this have to stay on?” 

“About thirty minutes.” You said shutting off the faucet and drying your hands with one of his kitchen towels. You rounded the corner making your way to his couch and sat down next to him. He grinned putting his arm around your shoulders and bringing you closer to him. “These are gonna be the longest thirty minutes of my life then.” He mumbled as he scrolled the Netflix, clicking on the show the two of you had started watching. 

“Don’t be so dramatic.” You rolled your eyes pinching his side, making him retreat from you. “And you’re so mean.” He retorted setting down the tv remote and bringing you closer to his side. 

The two of you settling down into a comfortable silence. Eyes glued to the tv, concentrating on the murder mystery the two of you had started months ago. Each episode leaving you in awe and wanting more. 

“Stay over tonight, please,” Wonwoo spoke reaching over and grabbing the remote hitting pause. “I miss sleeping next to you.” He confessed making your heart swell with love and wondered what the hell you did to deserve the love of the man before you.

“I’d like that.”


	51. Wonwoo Drabble #12 (m)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10\. “I can’t believe you just sucked me off in the back of the library.”
> 
> 11\. “Do you think they can hear us?”
> 
> p.s. read babydoll if you want more of this wonwoo

The minute the library closed, Wonwoo had his hand wrapped around your wrist, hastily pulling you to the forgotten encyclopedia section of the library. He wasted no time in pinning you against a bookshelf. The wooden shelves digging into your lower back as his lips trailed down your neck, leaving behind light bruises in their wake. “You’ve been teasing me all day.” He mumbled against your neck. He bit down gently, grabbing one of your thighs and wrapping it around his waist, grinding himself into your clothed core. 

“I bet everyone here thinks you’re an innocent angel, but the pictures and videos I have on my phone say otherwise.” He pulled away from your neck, one of his hands tugging a strand of hair behind your ear. His palm resting against your cheek as his thumb caressed your red candy stained lips, from the lollipop you had indulged in earlier. And you were sure that was what finally had sent him over the edge. “Isn’t that right angel.” He teased. A smirk appearing on his face, his round glasses slowly sliding down his nose. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You smiled reaching over and pushing his glasses up. Your mouth opening up taking in his thumb. Your warm tongue running over the pad of his finger teasingly. He watched you with hunger in his eyes. A guttural groan falling out of his lips. His mind going back to how beautiful your lips looked around the cherry red lollipop you were sucking on earlier. He could still hear the noises you were quietly making while you sat in between him and Minghao at the front desk. The teasing glint in your eyes when you had turned to face him, sending him a wink. And he knew he wasn’t going to survive the minute the two of you were alone. 

“Why don’t you show me what those innocent lips of yours can do princess?” He breathed out furrowing his eyebrows as you moaned around his thumb before releasing it with a pop.”Yes sir.” You smirked placing your hands against his chest and pushing him away, backing him up into the shelf behind him. “Do you think they can hear us?” You cocked your head to the side. You slid your hand down his front palming him, watching in satisfaction as he threw his head back in pleasure. It always amazed you how fast you could get him to melt underneath your touch.

“I think I want your pretty mouth around my cock before Minghao comes looking for us.” He said, one of his hands finding its way into your hair and tugging it. A whine escaping your mouth and you found yourself sinking down to your knees unbuttoning his dark jeans in the process. “What will your fangirls think when they find out that the nerdy librarian has a dark side and is fucking his coworker.” You teased taking him out of his boxers. You spit onto the palm of your hand before wrapping it around his length, moving it slowly.

“Frankly, I don’t give a shit.” He sighed his grip in your hair tightening. “Put that mouth to work before I fuck it.” 

“I think I’d like that.” You smirked looking up at him doe-eyed your hand working on him at an agonizingly slow pace. You knew his patience was wearing thin just taking in the annoyed furrow on his face. The rush of adrenaline coursing through you as you stuck your tongue out taking the white pearl-sized bead of pre-cum that had formed on his reddened head. A content sigh falling out of your lips. “Tastes good.” You nodded in approval before connecting your lips onto the side of his cock kissing down it gently.

“B-Been drinking pineapple juice.” He sighed pushing your head onto him signaling he wanted more. But after all the work you had gone through to get him this worked up you weren’t going to give into him as easily. That might’ve been cruel on your part but Wonwoo had done worse to you in the past. This was just your cruel form of revenge and you were enjoying every second of it. “That works?” You questioned wrapping your lips around his angry head, running your tongue over the slit. “Don’t know you tell me?” He smirked gripping your hair tightly pushing your head down his shaft with caution. His other hand gripping the bookshelf until his knuckles started turning white. And oddly you were afraid he would break it. 

You relaxed your mouth, taking him in as much as you could. The heat and wetness sending a chill up his spine as he tried everything in his power to not take over the reins like he usually did. You started bobbing your head around him, your hand moving along with you. Groans spilling out of his mouth as he watched you with intensity and fever. His cock sliding in and out painting the most sinful picture in his mind and he desperately wished he had his phone on him so he could add the image to his collection. His threaded fingers in your hair pulling the rest into a makeshift ponytail. As your name quietly spilled out of his mouth like a mantra. One he found himself repeating over and over again when he was with you or alone in his room. 

Wonwoo threw his head back as you took more of him in your mouth. His tip hitting the back of your throat causing you to gag around him. His head perking up at the sound looking down at you and your flushed out cheeks. Fear running through his features when he noticed your watering eyes. You blinked rapidly loving the way he felt of having him on your tongue. Loving the way the air in your lungs was escaping. The adrenaline and dirtiness of it all enough to send you over the bender, and you desperately wanted his touch.

You dug your nails into his clothed thighs keeping him in place swallowing around him. The feeling sending him into a frenzy as you pulled away slowly. An immoral string of spit connecting you to him making you whimper as you sat back regaining your breathe. The elevator located a number of bookshelves away signaling that Minghao had finally made it onto the floor gave you the determination you needed to finish Wonwoo off. 

“Don’t make a sound.” You winked before taking him in your mouth again. This time you wasted no time in pleasuring him. He let go of your hair as he gripped the the bookshelf behind him, as he started thrusting himself into your mouth fast. And you sat back letting him as he praised you for taking him like the good girl he knew you were. And with a few more hard thrusts he came crying out your name, spilling himself inside your mouth. One of his hands finding its way into your hair again and holding you against him as he rode out his orgasm. Your eyes finding his as the lust behind them grew darker and more intense. A satisfied moan left your lips as his bittersweet substance hit your taste buds and you wasted no time swallowing everything he had given you. 

“Can’t believe you just sucked me off in the back of the library.” He breathed out guiding his cock away from your mouth making you pout. He laughed lowly at your reaction reaching over to wipe the corner of your mouth. You opened it and took his thumb in and closing your eyes and humming. And if it weren’t for Minghao’s footsteps getting closer and closer to the two of you, he would’ve bent you over and fucked you until you couldn’t walk. He retreated his hand tucking himself inside his pants again. 

“You say that like this is the first time that’s happened.” You scoff getting up from your knees, reaching over and placing a soft peck against his lips. “By the way the pineapple juice is working.” You winked patting his chest lightly leaving him breathless as he watched you exit the aisle of dusty bookshelves. You spotted Minghao as his face grew into a wide smile and his strides got longer. 

“I heard a scream did something happen?” He questioned stopping once he got in front of you. You blushed and looked back to find Wonwoo exiting the same aisle and smoothing out his hair. Your eyes growing wide as you wondered what state of dishevelment you were currently experiencing. “Woo saw a spider and freaked.” You smiled turning back to face the other boy in glasses. “Like always I had to come and save the day.” 

“Don’t believe her it’s the other way around.” He teased and pushed his glasses up his nose, stopping a few feet behind you.

“Right, okay,” Minghao shook his head before turning to face you. A gentle smile adorning his features, enough to get your heart racing like you were back in high school. “Well I’m leaving now so you guys wouldn’t mind closing up right?” He scratched the back of his neck, a quirk of his that only seemed to appear when he was nervous and around you. “Yeah, I think Wonwoo and I can manage, we still haven’t put back the textbooks that were returned today.” You smiled giving Minghao a nudge on his shoulder. Wonwoo’s finally coming to stand next to you causing the butterflies to erupt in your stomach. The arousal that had pooled up between your legs as you were pleasing him getting worse when you felt his body heat lure you in.

“Night then.” He nodded. “See you at home Woo.” Minghao smiled raising an eyebrow as he looked between the two of curiously. For a moment you feared he had caught on and you knew Wonwoo thought the same as you felt his body tense up next to you. Instead he opened his mouth and then closed it before shrugging and turning around to leave. “I’ll close tomorrow night as a thank you.” He said over his shoulder and rounded the corner leading up to the front desk and out of your line of sight. You let out a low sigh of relief, managing to take a step forward before getting pulled back in by Wonwoo’s arm. Your back hitting his chest.

“Sometimes I hear him getting off to you, moaning your name as if he has no shame.” He whispers in your ear, biting your earlobe in the process. Your bottom lip finding its way between your teeth, holding back a moan. You felt Wonwoo’s hand make its way underneath your t-shirt, resting his palm against your stomach. You whimpered throwing your head back, melting underneath his touch. A knowing smirk appearing on his face before he attacked your neck again. This time making sure he was leaving his prominent marks on you.

“Tell me princess would you let him play with you the same way you let me if I wasn’t around.”


	52. Wonwoo Drabble #13 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9.“Stay over tonight please.”
> 
> 20\. “I know I’ve gotten ten kisses but can I have some more?”

The last thing you were expecting when you got off the elevator on your apartment floor was Wonwoo. Passed out drunk a few feet away from his own apartment, right in front of yours.

You tapped the sole of his shoes with the tip of your boots making him stir in his sleep, “Wake up Wonwoo, I need to get inside my place.” You sighed dropping your bag kneeling down next to him and shaking him gently. “All you had to do was take a few steps to your right.”

Wonwoo groaned lowly before opening one of his eyes, “I was waiting for you.” He nodded before wrapping an around your waist and pulling you close, your knees digging into his side. “I want to apologize for being a dick earlier.”

“Apology accepted, now can you please move I just want to sleep.” Wonwoo’s tired eyes bore into yours causing a dusty pink to adorn the apple’s of your cheeks. His hand traveled up your clothed spine landing on your neck, playing with the collar of your shirt. His lip in between his teeth and you knew what he was doing. He had done it many times before, but after the events that occurred that morning, you had promised yourself that you were going to stay away from him as much as possible.

So far you had failed.

“Help me back to my place?” He quirked an eyebrow leaning up on his elbow. His face was dangerously close and his fingers were toying with the earrings that adorned your earlobes. It made your heartbeat out of time and the air catch itself in your throat. The effect that he had you always, you weren’t sure when you had started getting used to it, but now it felt as if it were second nature.

“I’ll help you in to your apartment Wonwoo, but that’s it.” You grabbed your purse and stood up. Wonwoo’s hand falling limp on his side as he laid there on the dirty hallway carpet looking at you with an immense amount of amusement. “I have some very important errands to run.” The poor excuse escaped your mouth as you held out your hands, ignoring the smirk that had adorned his face when his hands were securely tugged in yours.

“Hmm, did you have errands to run earlier?” You tugged on his hands as he pushed himself off the floor and stood up. His body closer than you would’ve liked and you loved it.

Having him this close, feeling the heat radiating off of his body. His fingers in yours tickling the insides of your palms. While he looked at you like you were the light of his world. Made you weak and you loved it.

“Mhm, I did.”

“Then why go on that date?” He whispered. His arms circled around your waist and brought you closer, “Now you won’t get the proper amount of sleep a person should get because you’ll be running your errands.”

“Since when do you care about how much sleep I get?” Wonwoo laughed at your suggestive and annoyed tone. “You’re goddamn heavy.” You took a step forward and tugged on his arm as he continued to laugh, his body half slumped against yours. “Can you help me out a little?”

“Nope.” He leaned down and kissed your cheek. “I like seeing you struggle…remember.” The two of you stopped in front of his door and he sent you a cheeky wink.

“Whatever Wonwoo, you’re home now.”

“Oh, can you help me get inside?”

You closed your eyes breathing in deeply, placing your hands on his hips, “Are you baby Wonwoo?” You eyed him blowing out a rasberry, moving the few strands of hair that had fallen out of your pony tail.

Wonwoo leaned down bringing his face close to yours, his eyes traveling between your eyes and lips, cause his cheeks to flush. But you figured it was the alcohol and not because he was in your presence. Wonwoo never faltered. For years he had never showed you his true emotions and you knew for a fact he wasn’t letting his guard down now that he was tethering between the line of soberness and drunkenness.

“No but I can be your baby.” He whispered before closing the gap, planting a chaste kiss on your lips. You gasped, tasting the bitter sweetness of the tequila he drowned his veins in earlier that night. You gripped his shirt and pushed him away, making him whine like a child who didn’t get what he wanted.

“No Wonwoo.”

“Stay over tonight please.” He wrapped his arm around your waist, his other hand opening the door behind him. He stumbled in, tripping over his collection of shoes while pulling you along with him, “you can sleep on the couch or I’ll sleep on the couch I don’t want be alone tonight.” He finished leaning against the wall for support his fingers drumming against your hips.

“I-I have errands to r-”

“You don’t, you wouldn’t have gone on that stupid date if you did.” He pouted shaking his head before letting go your waist and wallowing further into his apartment, mumbling underneath his breathe.

“Alright. I’m confused Wonwoo. You told me this morning it was okay. We’re not even dating anymore.”

“I lied.” He threw himself on the couch. “I know we haven’t been dating for years but every time you’re in my bed and I wake up next you. I want to try again.”

“Bro, Wonwoo I asked you about it this morning and you said not in a million years.” You walked over to him and kneeled down in front of him, taking his hands and lacing his fingers with yours. “What changed?”

“You went on that stupid date.”

A laughed bubbled up in your chest as you threw your head back. He raised his head a pout adorning his perfect face, his eyes furrowing in confusion. You let go of his hands and cradled his face between yours. “Wonwoo I forgot how much of a nuisance you are when you’re drunk.” You pecked his lips lightly catching him off guard, “My date went terrible and I told him to go to hell if that makes you feel better.” You mumbled against his lips and kissed him again.

Wonwoo smiled and flicked your nose gently, “Does that mean you’ll stay with me tonight and all the other nights.”

“No, I wasn’t lying I really do have errands to run.” You giggled and kissed him again before standing up. His eyes got wide in panic and he wrapped his arms around your legs tightly, burying his face in your thighs, “Like what?” He mumbled.

“I have to feed our cats idiot.”

“Bring them here then and we can have a sleep over baby, I miss my children.”

“Fine but you’re gonna have to let go of me so I can go and get them.”

“Okay but wait.” He looked up at you. His round glasses sliding off the bridge of his nose and you cringed at the amount of fingerprints etched into the lenses. You signaled with your head as you waited for him to continue before he let go and sat on his knees. “I know I’ve gotten like ten kisses but can I have some more?”


	53. Wonwoo Drabble #14 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24\. “I’m your husband, it’s my job.”
> 
> 26\. “I feel like my boobs are going to fall off.”

The sound of your newborn crying woke you and Wonwoo up. You groaned rubbing the sleep out of your eyes turning to face your husband as he bolted out of the bed. “I’ll get her.” He mumbled sleepily, his hair sticking up due to the friction of his pillow. His eyes were barely opened, as he stumbled out of the room. You let out a tired laugh listening to him bump into things on the way to the nurse.

You shook your head, turning on the lamp on your nightstand. Your eyes squinting at the brightness scooting yourself to rest against the headboard as you waited for Wonwoo to come back.

“Our princess is hungry,” Wonwoo spoke as he walked cooing at your daughter in his arms, a tired smile forming on your face. “Did you change her diaper?” You questioned pulling down the straps of your tank top freeing your sore breasts.

“Mhm, I did.” He nodded reassuringly, sitting down carefully on the bed carefully placing your daughter in your arms. You smiled watching as she opened her mouth looking for your nipple before finally latching onto it. A painful groan falling out of your mouth at the sensation. Wonwoo maneuvering himself and sitting down in front of you. “You okay love?” He placed a loving hand against your cheek, running a soothing thumb against it.

“Just a little sore,” You sighed, turning your attention to your daughter who was happily enjoying her meal. “I feel like my boobs are going to fall off Woo.” You finished smoothing out the creases on your daughter’s forehead with your thumb.

Wonwoo smiled shaking his head uncrossing his legs from underneath him before wrapping them around your body, casing you in. “I’ll give you a massage.” He grinned cheekily, your face heating up, slowly turning pink. “You don’t have too.” You looked up feeling your daughter let go of your nipple, small whines falling out of her tiny lips. You smiled carefully guiding her to your other boob, relaxing once she latched on again.

“I’m your husband…it’s my job.” He winked placing a soft kiss against your forehead. “Where do I start?” He whispered his hands caressing your arms slowly.

“With the one, she’s drinking from, she has trouble drinking from this one.” You said watching as he nodded. His hands finding their way onto the side of your boob, goosebumps rising all throughout your body against the coldness of his touch. He carefully moved his fingers messages around your nipple, making sure to not get in the way of your daughter eating. The soreness you had been feeling slowly subsiding.

“Thank’s baby.” You groaned, feeling his fingers move with fever against you. “It’s nothing love, I know you’ve been having trouble breastfeeding lately…anything I can do to help I will do without hesitation.” He affirmed, looking down at your now sleeping daughter that had stopped feeding. “She falls asleep while eating just like you.” You joked, moving your boob away from her, a coo escaping her mouth, making you feel all giddy inside.

“Can I burp her, that’s my favorite party.” Wonwoo smiled widely carefully taking your daughter away from you before you could answer. You shook your head fall back against the bed, watching as Wonwoo joyfully burped her, chuckling every time she let out a tiny burp. “You’re so strange.” You laughed pulling your tank top straps back on your arms.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes ignoring your statement as he stood up from the bed, throwing you a kiss as he started walking out of the room. “I’ll be back to give you a proper massage my love.” He whispered yelled from the hallway while you laid down letting out a soft laugh of disbelief.

You brought the covers up to your chin, wishing your daughter could just stay sleeping with you. But Wonwoo and you had agreed that she should stay sleeping in her own crib, no matter how much you wanted to keep her close to you. He also moved a lot in his sleep, and sometimes you’d wake up with half his body on top of you. Though you loved it, you would never get a good night’s rest knowing if she slept with the two of you, fearing for your daughters safety.

“I’m back, take your top off I’m ready to give you all my attention,” Wonwoo exclaimed excitedly as he jumped back onto the bed. “Did you make sure she was sleeping…and did you put her blanket on top of her, she gets cold at night. And her dinosaur stuffed animal, you put it next to her ri–.”

Wonwoo placed his lips cutting you off making you sigh against his lips, swallowing your words. He pulled away, kissing your nose gently, pushing down the covers from your body. “I did I made sure everything was in check before I left, now stop worrying. I’m trying to make you feel good.” He said, his lips attaching to your neck, kissing it slowly and sensually. His hand pulling down the straps of your tank top freeing your boobs once again.

“Woo, we can’t have sex yet.” You sighed wrapping your arms around his neck pulling him closer. “Doesn’t matter…we don’t have to have sex for me to make you feel good.” He spoke against your skin, peppering the skin of your breasts with gentle kisses. “Now relax baby, your body has gone through a lot and it’s my job to take care of it in any way I can.” He smirked groping one of your breasts carefully rolling it in his palm. A sigh of relief left your lips as you arched your back into his touch.

“Okay baby.”


	54. Woozi Drabble #1 (f) (m)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25\. “I think it was recording the whole time.”
> 
> 70\. “Are those my moans in the song?”

Woozi pulled out of you, placing a soft kiss on top of your head. You smiled panting as you watched him pull up his pants, leaving them unbuttoned as he went back to sit at his computer chair. 

“Do you feel better?” You sat up on your elbows crossing your legs on top of each other as he clicked around his computer.

Woozi hummed and nodded pressing the spacebar on his keyboard. Soon the room was filled with the soft melody he had started composing weeks ago. The same one that he had gotten stuck on and grew frustrated. That’s when you heard them, your soft moans mixing with his hard grunts while the soft melody played in the background. 

Your face growing red as you grabbed the blanket that was on the couch and wrapped it around yourself. “Are those my moans in the song?” You asked in disbelief.

Woozi threw his head back laughing stopping the song. You stood up and walked over to him. “Jihoon what the hell?” Instead of answering you, he pulled down onto his lap, pushing the blanket off your shoulder and kissed it softly. 

“I think it was recording the whole time…sorry.” He mumbled against your skin. 

“I’m starting to suspect it wasn’t an accident.” You turned your head as his wandering hands began to remove the blanket of your body. “hmm it was I swear. You could hear the smirk prominent in his voice. He caressed the skin of your stomach with one hand the other on top of his mouse as he clicked around. 

You set your head on his shoulder and poked his cheek pouting. “You could’ve just told me to moan for you in the mic and I would’ve.” You whispered making him shake his head as he averted his attention to you. 

“Where would the fun be in that.” He grinned wickedly placing a soft kiss on your lips. “Plus they sound more authentic like this.” He winked pulling away. 

“You’re unbelievable Hoon.” You went to stand up but he held onto you tightly with one hand. The other reaching over to grab the mic. 

“I think I need some more.” He mumbled as he started to kiss your neck and pressed the record button on his computer.


	55. Woozi Drabble #2 (m) (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 35\. “This is why we can’t have nice things.”

“She’s finally asleep,” Woozi breathed out walking into the bedroom, his eyes finding yours. “She had me reading the same book five times and insisted I make different voices for each character.” He sighed as he struggled to unbutton his shirt, making you giggle. 

“She misses you.” You sat up on your knees, motioning for him to come closer. “She wants to spend time with you.” 

“I know, which is why I’ll sit there reading to her ten more times, in all the voices she wants.” He grinned walking to you and standing in front of you. You reached up unbuttoning the remaining buttons of his white shirt, running your hands up his torso slowly as he eyed you down hungrily. Your hands landed on his shoulders pushing his shirt off. 

“How long has it been since we had sex?” You asked innocently, reaching for the button of his slacks and popping it open. 

“Way too long.” He smirked resting his palm against your cheek, his thumb making its way into your mouth. You moaned running your tongue over it watching as his eyes slowly turned a darker shade of brown, overflowing with lust. You pulled away making a ‘pop’ a rough groan falling out of his mouth.

Woozi wrapped his hands around your waist pulling you closer, burying his face into your neck breathing in your scent. “You smell divine.” He mumbled before attacking your neck with his lips a pleasurable sigh leaving your lips. 

“I used your favorite body wash.” You threw your head back as he bit down lightly on the spot that always made you weak in the knees. He laid you down slowly on the bed, one hand holding him up while the other pushed your t-shirt up enough to free your boobs. 

“The best part of you getting pregnant was that your boobs got bigger.” He winked at you as he positioned himself between your legs. You laughed hitting his shoulder lightly making him pout. “You’ve been telling me the same thing for the past five years.” 

“Can you blame me they’re a work of art just like the rest of your body.” He beamed before reaching down and capturing one of your nipples between his teeth making you sigh. His name falling out of your breathy lips giving him the encouragement he needed to continue kissing and sucking your nipple as if it were his favorite meal. His other hand finding your other breast and kneading it between his fingers, the delicious arousal growing between your legs.

“If you keep teasing me, we might end up making another baby.” You whispered arching your back into him, his free hand snaking in between your bodies finding the heam of your panties. 

“Mmm…that’s the point angel.” He mumbled against your skin kissing the valley between your breast as he pushed his hands into your panties finding your clit in seconds. The coldness of his finger against your heat making you moan out loudly.

“Papa are you hurting mama?” Your daughter spoke. Woozi raised his head meeting your eyes in complete horror, retreating his hand from your heat.

“This is why we can’t have nice things,” Woozi mumbled burying his face in your neck in annoyance. You shook your head hitting the back of his as you tried to pry him off your body while your daughter eyed the two of you curiously. 

“No baby he was just checking if I was hurt…remember when I hit myself against the kitchen counter this morning.” You answered tugging down your shirt and pushing your husband off you, who was completely horrified. You laughed as he hid his face in his pillow, your daughter giving him a look similar to the one Woozi would give you or anyone when he was absolutely done with their shit. 

“Can I sleep here tonight?” She mumbled walking to your side of the bed. You grinned picking her up and placing her on your lap. 

“Only for tonight okay…remember your a big girl and big girls sleep in their own rooms.” You smiled kissing her head as she nodded holding out her tiny pinky. “I promise.” You nodded wrapping your pinky around hers before placing a kiss against your palm as she did the same. 

You looked down at Woozi who was now intensely staring at your ceiling, watching as the fan went in circles. He shook his head and stood up making his way into the bathroom mumbling incoherently. You bit your lip to keep yourself from laughing as your daughter climbed out of your lap and laid down on Woozi’s side of the bed, tugging the blankets over herself. You smiled laying down next to her pushing lose strands of hair out of her face. 

“Did you have a bad dream?” You mumbled as she brought her plushie closer to her tiny frame and nodding. “What was it about?” You ran your hand through her hair softly as she scooted herself closer to you.

“A monster came and took me.” She said acting it out with her tiny arms. “Then he took you and papa.” She pouted burying herself into your side. 

“Remember what I told you about monsters.” You whispered feeling her nod against your body. 

“They’re scared of strong girls.” She sighed playing with the ears of her plushie.

“And what are you love?” You asked caressing her back softly.

“The strongest girl on earth.” She said looking up at you smiling widely. “That’s why I have to protect you and papa tonight.” She sat up poking your cheek making you laugh loudly. 

“Thank you I’m honored.” You said tickling her sides as she doubled over in laughter. A sound you’d never get tired of hearing. At that moment Woozi walked out of the bathroom freshly showered and jumped on the bed, grabbing your daughter’s tiny form and attacking her face with kisses.

“D-Daddy stop.” She said in between fits of laughter as her tiny hands tried pushing his face away. 

“Not a chance princess.” He continued, your heart feeling full as you watched them lovingly.

“Alright you two, it’s time for bed.” You said firmly throwing a pillow at Woozi’s head. He yelped making a face, which had your daughter laughing even harder. 

“Mama is strong like me.” She said climbing off Woozi’s lap, grabbing her plushie and laying down again between the two of you. 

“That she is.” Woozi agreed a little to suggestively and winked at you playfully. 

You grinned shaking your head and laid down bringing the covers over the two of you as Woozi leaned over, turning off the lamp at his bedside table. “Goodnight my angel.” He mumbled kissing your daughter’s head and laying down. 

“Goodnight papa, goodnight mama…I love you.” She mumbled closing her eyes. 

“We love you too.” You whispered kissing her head feeling her cuddle into your side.

You looked over at Woozi who had started playing with your daughter’s hair, small sighs falling out of her lips as she relaxed further into your body.

“You good?” You whispered. 

“Next time I’m making sure she’s asleep and locking the door,” Woozi mumbled dramatically rolling his eyes making you giggle lowly. “Come over to the studio tomorrow after dropping her off at school, I’ll make sure none of the guys are there.” He whispered suggestively as you reached over and flicked his forehead lightly, making him jump back. “Ow.” He mumbled rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand pouting.

“I’m not having S-E-X, in your studio.” You whispered yelled.

“Why not…that’s where this one was made.” He copied your tone of voice pointing at your daughter who’s breathing had started to steady. 

“Goodnight Jihoon.” You smiled shaking your head and pulling the covers closer to your body. 

“So will you stop by?” He said putting his knee in between your legs, careful not to squish your daughter. 

“I’ll think about it.” You closed your eyes hearing his joyful remarks. You let out a soft giggle. “You’re unbelievable babe.” 

“I can’t wait to have you screaming my name for hours, might even record it and put it in a song.” He retorted sticking his tongue out at you playfully. You reached over to flick him again but stopped mid-air as you felt your daughter stir in her sleep.

“Mama, Papa stop talking I’m trying to sleep.” She mumbled sleepily turning over and burying her face into Woozi’s side. Your husband giving you a winning smirk making your shake your head in disbelief. 

“Goodnight Jihoon,” you whispered closing your eyes, knowing if you kept them open you would start scolding your husband.

“Goodnight my little minx, get a good night’s sleep we have a lot of physical activity to do tomorrow…I love you to the moon and back.” Woozi replied in a sing-song voice, a wide smile snaking itself onto your face. You felt his hand push your shoulder playfully. “Say it back,” he whined. 

You sighed opening your eyes, looking at your loving husband who loved to get under your skin at times. “I love you to the moon and back.” You whispered, watching as he nodded letting out a sigh of approval before closing his eyes. You scooted your body closer to his and your daughters, wrapping an arm around them both and closed your eyes welcoming sleep with open arms.


	56. Woozi Drabble #3 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 71\. “Did we really just get each other the same gift.”

“Happy Anniversary!” You exclaimed while opening your front door to your boyfriend. 

“Happy Anniversary my love.” He answered pulling you into his arms hugging you tightly. You sighed relaxing into him breathing in his sweet scent while he rocked you back and forth. 

It had been a week since the two of you had seen each other. The two of you drowning in insane amounts of work. Him with his packed schedule as an idol and you with your clothing business, that had finally started to take off after years of hard work. Though despite all this the two of you always tried to make time for one another. Small texts during the day filled with important reminders and the late night phone call where the two of you would fall asleep together. 

You pulled away after moments of just embracing one another, and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Are you hungry?” You asked grabbing his arm and dragging him into your apartment a soft chuckle escaping his lips. 

“Yes I’m starving.” He said shutting your front door setting down his back bag before turning around and pulling you into his body once again hugging you tightly. “But right now I just want to be like this.” He whispered before kissing your temple gently. 

“I just finished dinner though, I don’t want to it to get cold.” You pouted wrapping your arms around his torso, playing with the soft material of his t-shirt. 

“Mhm, you have a microwave right?” 

“Yes of course.” You said raising your head from his shoulder and looked at him raising your eyebrow slightly. 

“Then we can heat it up after I’m finished hugging you.” He pointed out kissing your nose before letting out a chuckle while you rolled your eyes playfully. 

“Can I at least give you the gift I got you then?” You whined out, trying to pull yourself out of his hold.

“We said no gifts this year.” He sighed removing bringing his arms down to his sides. 

“You said no gifts this year, I just nodded along without actually agreeing.” You stuck your tongue out at him playfully before walking over to your couch and grabbing the gift bag you had placed there before hand. You held out your arm smiling widely as Jihoon walked over and grabbed it. 

“Fine I have a confession to make then.” He said removing one of the tissue papers that had been sticking out of the bag. The hour you had spent face timing your mom to help you with the wrapping going to waste as Jihoon carefully took it apart. “I got you a gift too but I didn’t have enough time to wrap it.” He finished reaching inside, his hands meeting the soft material of what he assumed was a shirt. 

“That’s alright, if you want you can use my gift bag and I’ll pretend like nothing happened.” You said happily clasping your hands in front of you as you anxiously waited for his reaction. 

A loud laugh escaping his throat as he finally opened the shirt and saw his favorite picture and most embarrasing baby picture of you starring back at him. He shook his head chuckling placing down the gift bag on your couch before turning around and running towards his back bag. Confused you followed along and watched as he dug around looking for what you assumed was his gift to you. 

He turned around smiling handing you a similar white t-shirt your eyes bulging out when you finally opened it. Before you was your favorite and most embarrassing baby picture of Jihoon. You let out a loud laugh hugging the shirt close to your chest as Jihoon looked you smiling proudly. 

“Did we really just get each other the same gift.” You breathed out, wiping a tear that had escaped your eye. Jihoon nodded removing the shirt he had been wearing, replacing it with the one you had given him.

“Our brains are massive baby.” He smirked, placing his old shirt on top of his back bag.

“We’re unstoppable geniuses.” You smiled taking your shirt off throwing it behind you and replacing it with the one he had given you.

He smiled hugging your waist and placed a soft kiss against your lips. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” You whispered against his lips. A soft smiling appearing on his face.


	57. Woozi Drabble #4 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30\. “I think we should have babies.”
> 
> 46\. “Is it weird that I’m incredibly turned on right now?”

“Is it weird that I’m incredibly turned on right now?”

You laughed setting down your paint roller and turning around to face a shirtless Jihoon. “Maybe it’s the paint fumes.” You shrugged taking a few strides towards him.

“Nah I blame the heat.” He nodded a smirk forming on his face while he placed his paint roller in the paint pan. He walked back admiring the painted wall of the living room nodding in approval at his handy work. “Well, now we only have the other five walls left.”

“Let’s take a break, my arms hurt.” You pouted sitting down in the middle of the empty living room. Woozi let out of a sound of approval and sat down behind you. His hands slowly going up your t-shirt covered back, setting them on your shoulders. He dug his thumbs into your upper back gently. Slowly kneading out the tension that hard formed over years of stress. Relieved sighs falling out of your lips and you felt yourself relax.

“That feel good?” Woozi teased raising a playful eyebrow and continued his task. “Mhm…so good.” You moaned. Woozi stopped his actions, scooting himself closer to your body, wrapping his arms around your waist. He rested his chin on top of your shoulder. “Why you’d stop?” You pouted turning your head to face your smiling boyfriend.

“I have something to tell you?” He whispered, pecking your lips and then your cheek. You giggled feeling his lips trail down your exposed neck, his teasing hands moving down your body stopping at your exposed thighs. He fingered the hem of your oversized t-shirt. “And what’s that Ji?” You said leaning into him.

“I think we should have babies.” He mumbled against your neck, sneaking his hands into your t-shirt habituating themselves on your soft stomach. His thumbs playing with the lace of your panties.

“Hmm, is that so?” You questioned raising your hands and placing them on his head, scratching his scalp lightly. He groaned against your neck, the vibrations sending pleasurable shivers up your spine. “Yes, wanna cum inside you over and over until you’re carrying my child,” he bit your earlobe tugging it. A whimper escaping your lungs making him hum in satisfaction. He pulled away raising your shirt over your head and throwing it across the empty living room. He pulled you closer, pressing himself behind you making sure you could feel how much he needed you. His long fingers ghosting over your nipples.

“What are you waiting for then?” You sat up turning around to face him and straddled him. You placed both of your hands on his cheeks, his eyes blown out in lust and you felt the heat pool in between your legs.

“It takes roughly four hours for paint to dry.” You stated crashing your lips on his.


	58. DK Drabble #1 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 80\. “I’m not letting you dye my hair.”
> 
> 100\. “Just trust me on this one please.”

“Please Min please.” You pleaded your hands clasped in front of you as you tried to give your best puppy dog look to your boyfriend. 

“No.” He said sternly shutting off the sink setting down the plate he had just finished washing on the overcrowded drying rack. “Now get over here these plates are going to put themselves away.” 

You sighed making your way around the counter. You pinched his hip making him jump slightly. “Why’d you do that?” He pouted watching as you started gathering all the dry plates and stacking them up on top of each other. “You’re no fun.” You pouted turning around and opening up the cupboard the two of you kept the plates. 

“I’m not letting you dye my hair.” He snaked his arms around your waist burying his head into your neck and planting a soft kiss. 

“Why not.” You whined closing up the cupboard and setting your hands on top of his. “You’d look so sexy with purple hair.” You turned your head and ran your hands through his faded red hair. “Just trust me on this one please.” 

He raised his head smiling and kissed your forehead before pulling his body away from you. “Put away the dishes and we’ll see what happens.” He walked out of the kitchen and made his way into the dining room. 

“Is that a yes.” You yelled after him, his laughter bouncing off the walls making you feel all giddy inside. 

“I said we’ll see.” He yelled back making you smile knowing very well you had managed to convince him.


	59. DK Drabble #2 (a)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24\. “I’m your husband, it’s my job.”
> 
> 42\. “Why can’t you love me back?”

Your eyes widened the minute you felt Seokmin’s lips on yours. You placed your hands against his chest and pushed him away. Your heart racing. You weren’t sure what you were feeling, Seokmin and you had been married for two years upon request from both of your families. And though the two of you had shared your fair share of kisses, mostly for show. He’d never once kissed you in the privacy of your shared home.

“What the hell Seokmin?” You crossed your arms in front of you. “You can’t just kiss me like that.” You breathed out, resting one of your hands on top of your heart as a means to get yourself to calm down. 

“Why not?” He reached over wrapping his arms around your waist pulling you in towards his body. “I’m your husband, it’s my job.” He whispered in your ear, your body growing rigid in his arms. You could almost hear the smirk laced in his voice, teasing you. And you knew your suspicions had been correct when he pulled back, giving you a full few of his face. You pushed him away again and started looking around the living room. 

“What are you doing?” Seokmin said sounding exasperated as he watched you lift up the flower pots and start inspecting them. 

“I’m searching for the cameras, you’re acting weird.” You placed down the flower pot and looked behind the tv. You heard Seokmin let out a dry laugh as he walked your way. He place his hands on top of your shoulders making you turn to face him. 

“Why can’t I kiss you without you getting all weird? I’m your husband and you’re my wife and that’s what people like us do.” He placed his palm on your cheek making you flinch slightly. He sighed removing his hand and started walking away. 

“S-Seokmin, seriously why are you acting like this?” 

“Why can’t you love me back?” He stopped dead in his track and turned around. Your breath caught itself in your throat making it hard for you to breathe. He stared at you intensely holding his gaze and slowly made his way back to you. You tried looking at anywhere else but him, trying to come to terms with what had just asked you. Because in truth you had loved him, you loved him for the past two years of your marriage. Always pushing your feelings aside, assuming that he would never feel the same. Especially knowing your parents only married the two of you for the good of the companies. 

He placed his hands on your cheeks, turning your face slowly to look at you. Your heart raced as you looked into his eyes.Your chest started heaving as he rested his forehead against yours, closing his eyes tightly almost as if he were thinking something through. And when he opened them and looked at you with an overwhelming amount of admiration. You knew there was no going back from whatever was about to happen. 

“I love you, I’ve loved you since I saw you walk down the aisle, in that white gown. An image so engraved in my head that for the first year of our marriage it would keep me up at night…I just…I–why can’t you love me back?” He pleaded running his thumbs over your parted lips. Your words escaping your body and your silence becoming too much that Seokmin was growing frustrated. Mostly with himself for finally gaining the courage to confess to the women that he’d unknowingly given his heart too. 

“Forget it doesn’t matter.” He went to remove his hands from your cheeks, but your reflexes beat him to it. You held onto his hands tightly feeling yourself start to shake from all the emotions coursing through your veins. 

“W-Wait.” You spoke your voice feeling small as his eyes widened. “God Seokmin you can’t just spring this up on me without a warning.” You breathed out your thumbs caressing the back of his palms softly. 

“I caught myself by surprise too.” He chuckled grabbing your hands and bringing them up to his lips. He placed small kisses on each of your knuckles and proceeded to intertwine your fingers with his holding your hands to your sides, waiting for you to continue.

“I love you too.” You whispered letting out a sigh of relief. Seokmin’s face broke out into a wide smile and pulled you into him, hugging you tightly. 

“Since when?” He whispered kissing your temple and pulled away slightly so he was able to look at you. 

You blushed looking down. smiling at the memory that had haunted you for years. “Months before our wedding, we went drinking with your friends, and I got so drunk that I started hitting on Joshua. But whenever I looked over at you laughing and smiling it just made me happy. And I had never felt that kind of happiness before.” 

Seokmin chuckled shaking his head. “I can’t believe the day you threw up on me was the same day you fell in love with me.” He leaned doing pecking your lips. You removed one of your hands from his and pinched his arm making him yelp out in pain.

“Shut up and just kiss me Seokmin.” 

“Your wish is my command.”


	60. DK Drabble #3 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 67\. “I think my parents like you better than they like me.”

The second you walked in through your front door you were hit by a cloud of delicious smelling food. Your mouth-watering the closer you got to the kitchen. Where you found Dokyeom, shirtless wearing your apron, making what you assumed was stir fry and happily talking on the phone.

You smiled setting your stuff down on the dining room table and made your way into the kitchen sitting on top of the kitchen counter. Dokyeom reached over turning off the stove, setting his spatula down before making his way to you. 

“She’s home now…okay I’ll let her know.” He spoke into his phone setting one of his palms on top of your thighs as you mouthed asking him who he was talking too. He brushed you off grinning placing a small kiss on top of your forehead. “Yeah, I promise…alright love you too.” He blew a cheeky kiss into the phone before hanging up, setting his phone and hugging you tightly. 

“Who was that?” You wrapped your arms around him, your hands trailing down his bare back. 

“Your mom, I called her asking for a recipe, but that was two hours ago.” He chuckled pulling away and placing a soft peck against your lips. “Sometimes I forget how much she can talk.” He added making you giggle. 

“That’s just with you. Don’t even get me started on my dad.” You reach over to push his hair out of his face. 

“Oh no I talked to him too, we’re getting drinks this weekend.” He stated grabbing your legs and wrapping them around his waist. 

“Without me?” You pouted.

“mhm, it’s guys night.” He kissed your pouting lips, your sullen look making him chuckle as he shook his head.

“Sometimes…I think my parents like you more than me.” You sighed hitting his nose softly with your index finger. You watched as his face contorted and felt his grip around your body tighten. 

“Of course they do I’m perfect.” He smiled widely. His cheeks making his eyes close while he raised his eyebrows suggestively. You laughed smacking his chest pushing him away but failing as he brought his face down to yours puckering his lips. You turned your face to avoid his kiss giggling, while he chased your face around. 

“Seokmin stop it.” You beamed putting your hands out to stop his attack. “Nope, I want my welcome home kiss.” He mumbled as he continued to fight against your protests. 

“I gave it to you already.” You sighed putting your arms down by your sides giving up. 

“That was a poor excuse for a welcome home kiss and you know it.” His face full of amusement knowing he had won. He leaned in planting his lips on yours kissing you softly deepening the kiss once he felt you kiss him back. You sighed contently your hands running down his bare torso pulling yourself closer to him. He hummed in satisfaction before pulling away, pecking your lips once more before pushing himself off the counter, smirking at your blushing cheeks. “Hmmm, that’s what I call a welcome home kiss.” He winked before turning to face the stove leaving you wanting more something he always did when he wanted to be a little shit and tease you all night.

“Why are you shirtless in the kitchen?” You crossed your legs under you, setting your arms behind you as you tilted your head. His smooth toned back asking to be touched. 

He opened a cupboard and grabbed two plates. “Ahhh I don’t know it was hot while I was cooking.” He teased flexing his arms lightly as he reached up to close the cupboard. You bit your lip to keep yourself from laughing, knowing very well he was trying to get you going. 

“I’m sure that’s what happened.” You said pushing yourself off the counter, watching as he distributed the food he had made between the two plates. You walked out of the kitchen. Rounding the corner as he turned around to put the dirty pan in the dishwasher. 

“Where are you going…I made dinner.” He pointed behind him to the plates filled with food. 

“And I’m sure it tastes delicious but I’m hungry for something else.” You winked as you sensually made your way down the hallway that led to your shared bedroom. 

“Baby wait.” He called out trying to untie the apron desperately, fumbling with the knot. “Baby hold on I’m coming.” He yelled out hearing your laugh bounce off the walls as he grew frustrated wondering what had possessed him to wear the damn thing in the first place. 

“Seokmin I don’t know how long I can wait.” You bit your lip to keep yourself from laughing, hearing his frustrated grunts followed by a small finally. You laid down on your bed laughing as you heard him run down the hall bumping into things along the way. Your stomach had started to hurt from how hard you had been laughing. Soon he appeared in the doorway of your bedroom, his eyes filled with lust as he pounced on your shared bed. He straddled your hips tickling your sides making you double over in laughter. 

“S-Stop please.” You said in between fits of laughter. Seokmin threw his head back laughing before shaking his head. 

“Not a chance baby, I’m going to punish you for being such a teasing little shit.” He chuckled continuing to tickle your sides, your breath hitching as you tried to pry his hands off your body. 

“S-Says you.” You breathed out grabbing onto his hands. He shook his head in disbelief removing his hands from your hold and throwing himself down on the space next to you. Your chest heaving almost as if you had just finished running a marathon. 

“Babe.” He spoke up after a few minutes where the only thing to be heard was your staggered breathing. You sat up and looked down at his beaming face. He reached over pulling you on top of him, resting his hands on your butt and giving your nose a small kiss. “I worked really hard on dinner, can we eat first before we do anything else?” He pouted. You laughed nodding your head and giving his lips a quick peck.

“Yes…I’m starving.” You said before getting up from his body and holding your arms out to him. He grimaced taking your hands and letting you pull him up.

“The last one to the kitchen does the dishes.” He winked, smacking your butt softly catching you off guard before running out of the room. 

You groaned in annoyance throwing your hands up in the air because no matter what the outcome of his little race was. You’d always end up doing the dishes.


	61. DK Drabble #4 (f) (m)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 28\. “I’m gonna strangle you.”
> 
> 93\. “I don’t want you to love me, I want you to ruin me.”

Seokmin was the best lover you ever had. He took time to get to know you and your body, to communicate with you, and got to know your desires. He took pleasure in knowing what you liked and what you didn’t like. He memorized every inch of your skin, knew exactly where each of your freckles where and knew how to touch and ignite you. He never forced you to do anything for him, never expected anything in return and you loved every second of it.

But there was a slight problem, he was always gentle with you and you wanted—no you needed more. And it made you feel terrible, especially now that you were under him while he was completely immersed in exploring your body.

“Something wrong?” Seokmin said retreating his fingers from your heat. He sat back on his knees resting his hands on your thighs rubbing them soothingly. You sighed and sat up on your elbows, not knowing how to tell him that you trusted him enough for him to get a little rougher with you. He leaned over, hoovering you again. This time just looking at you, searching your eyes for anything that could indicate why you were acting so weird. And you knew you had to tell him, get this feeling of dissatisfaction out of the way, so the two of you could learn your bodies again.

“Seokmin…um don’t you think our sex life is a little too—.” You sighed watching as his face contorted into something close to hurt. “A little too vanilla.” You whispered, retreating your gaze from his feeling like absolute shit.

“Am I leaving you unsatisfied, is that why you’ve been a little hard to pleasure lately?” He said laying back on your bed. Running his hands over his face frustrated and you knew he was blaming himself for the way you were feeling.

“No babe…you always satisfy me.” You sat up grabbing his hands and intertwining your fingers with his. “It’s just that sometimes…I don’t want you to love me. I want you to ruin me.” You said, whispering the last part as your gaze found the wrinkles of your sheets.

Seokmin let out a sigh of relief and smugly looked at your flushed-out body. He smirked to himself tightening his hold against your hands and pulling you closer to his body. Unlocking his fingers from yours and resting them against your hips tugging you on top of him. “Why didn’t you say so, angel.” He placed one of his palms against your cheek making you look at him. His eyes harboring a look you had never gotten the chance to familiarized yourself with, and it excited you.

“If you wanted me to just be a little rougher on you, why not tell me in the first place. I thought I had started to do something wrong.” He smiled smugly kneading one of your butt cheeks with his hands, while the other one ran down your cheek and stayed put once it reached your shoulder.

“I was scared you wouldn’t want to.” You breathed out, feeling as he slowly grounded himself up to you. Your lips wrapping themselves around his length, inviting him to enter you.

“I can’t promise you I’ll be extremely rough on you right now. I think that’s something we need to explore together one day.” He sat up, resting his back against the headboard, the hand that was on your ass making his way to the front. He grabbed his length giving himself a few pumps before rubbing his head against your clit, making you moan loudly. “But I’m going to strangle you, baby.” He said wrapping the hand that was resting on your shoulder around your neck softly, giving you an are you sure about this look.

“Please Seokmin…more.” You sighed as he left your lips and helped you insert himself into you. You moaned feeling how deliciously full you were, his hand wrapped around your neck getting tighter. And you were so turned on you could’ve come right then and there.

“Is this what my baby wanted?” He groaned thrusting his hips up into yours roughly, not giving you the chance to adjust to him. The feeling him hitting you in the spot you desired most while feeling like you were about to pass out from the lack of air was blissful and you didn’t want it to end.

You placed your hands against his bare chest, your nails digging into his skin as you moved your hips along with his thrusts. You felt the hand that was wrapped around your waist come down roughly against one of your butt cheeks making you moan loudly. Seokmin chuckled bringing his face up to yours and kissing you roughly. The pressure against your neck never faltering. He pulled away, his thrusts becoming sloppy as he kissed his way down to your ear.

“I’m going to make you cum so many times tonight, you won’t be able to get up tomorrow morning. I’ll show you how rough I can be…you’re going to be my most cherished work of art.” He whispered roughly biting your earlobe, tugging it with his teeth softly.

“P-Please.” You whimpered, feeling yourself burst around him. He moaned out your name, bringing the hand that had been kneading your ass roughly up to the front as he trusted into you harder and slowly. His thumb finding your clit and started to rub rough circles. Helping you chase your high again while he chased his own, the over sensitivity bringing a new wave of pleasure through your body.

“Seokmin cum in me please.” You breathed out feeling the coil in your stomach bubble up once again. Seokmin threw his head back moaning as his hand around your neck loosened up, falling as the overwhelming pleasure took over his body. He wrapped his arms around your waist tightly bringing your body closer to his, his chest moving along with yours. The two of you coming undone, moaning out each other’s names over and over again like a mantra. His seed spilling inside of you filling you up to the brim and if you hadn’t just reached your second orgasm of the night, you’d be falling apart again.

You panted burying your face into his neck, his hands soothingly running down your back as he praised you whispering out into the heated air of your shared bedroom. The two of you staying in each other’s arms, while coming down from your highs.

“If you wanted to be choked you could’ve just asked.” He whispered kissing the side of your head, his breathing just starting to return to normal.

“Always the jokester, aren’t you?” You raised your head kissing his lips softly, pulling away before he could respond making him whine childishly. “Don’t be such a baby.” You giggled pecking his nose lightly, making him smile widely. His hands softly explored your body gently.

“Was that okay?” He said pushing a few strands of hair out of your face, searching your face for any sign of approval.

“It was amazing.” You smiled nodding your head. He grinned widely and flipped the two of you, holding himself up with one arm, while the other made his way down your body settling on your hip bones. He leaned down and hoovering over your lips teasingly.

“Good cause I’m not finished with you yet.” He mumbled giving them a lick before reaching down and capturing them with his own.


	62. DK Drabble #5 (a) (m)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 89) Please look at me?

The second you realized you had feelings for Seokmin, you promised yourself you would stop letting him in your bed. But each time he showed up after soccer practice begging to have you underneath him, you’d go back on your word. Promising yourself once again as you watched him get dressed without giving you a second glance. A small nod as a thank you before walking out leaving you behind to deal with the emotional turmoil in your chest. 

And tonight was no different. He had showed up breathlessly pinning you against your front door as he slammed it shut with his foot. His lips finding yours as he kissed you desperately. The hunger falling out of his lips onto yours. He led you to your bedroom, slowly peeling the clothes of your body as you did the same. As you kissed him with the same ferocity, your wandering hands delicately touching his bare skin. 

He had laid you down on your bed, throwing off the extra pillows you kept that really held no purpose besides decorating. You had sat up on your elbows breathing heavily as you watched him put on the condom. If this was a usual night he would’ve worked you up slowly, loving the whines that fell out of your mouth as he teased you painfully slow. But tonight he was desperate the feel something, anything for that matter and you were the only person that ignited that fire in him. The fire that had diminished long ago and only burned brightly when he was inside of you. 

Seokmin hoovered over you, his arms next your head holding himself up as he lined himself up at your entrance. He was looking down at you, your eyes meeting his for a brief moment as he pushed himself inside of you. You arched your back feeling your walls take him in, deliciously wrapping themselves around his girth. His pace started off slow and sensual, soft whimpers and pleas falling out of your lips breathlessly. His lust filled eyes eyeing you intensely, holding your gaze as something foreign stirred inside of you. 

Your breath catching itself in your throat as you felt him hit your sweet spot inside of you. One of his hands running down your body as he grabbed your leg and wrapped it around his waist. His thrusts getting deeper and harder but his pace never quickened. He was drinking you in slowly and it overwhelmed to the point in which you felt like crying. You blinked retreating your gaze from his turning your head to the side locking your eyes on your bedside table. 

“Please look at me?” He breathed out leaning down running his nose along your cheek softly. “I need you to look at me.” He dug his fingers into the thigh he was holding trying to grab your attention.

“I-I can’t.” You whispered closing your eyes as you felt a stray tear fall down your cheek. Seokmin stopped his movements as panic slowly crept its way inside of him, digging itself painfully into his veins. He grabbed your chin and turned your face to look at him. He sat up bringing you up him as he quickly wiped away your tears. 

“What’s wrong did I do something wrong?” He whispered removing himself from inside of you, keeping you as close as possible. 

“No it’s me I’m the problem.” You sighed trying to get up from his lap, except he held you down wrapping his arms around your waist tightly. Concern washing over his features as his mind started running a million miles per second.

“Why are you the problem, what’s wrong?”

You let out a breathless laugh, blinking back your tears as they now started to freely race down your cheeks. “I-I can’t do this anymore, my feelings for you a-are to strong. I can’t k-keep having you in my bed when I-I know all you want is a warm body to bury yourself into.” You sighed. 

Seokmin’s heart speeding up as he watched you breakdown in front of him. The complications of your relationship finally falling down on his shoulders, as each of your words broke down the wall he kept up. 

In truth for months Seokmin had wanted your relationship to be more than just casual sex. He wanted to embrace you tightly, kiss your beautiful lips and make you laugh until your stomach hurt. He wanted to take you out on dates, watch terrible movies with you and tell you how much he loved you while he made love to you. But he had somehow convinced himself that you didn’t feel the same way, he had locked up his heart fearing it’d break again. Yet, tonight when he had showed up he was ready to risk it all in order to finally be able to call you his. And he wasn’t sure how to go about it. 

He had stood in front of your door for thirty minutes pacing, practicing over and over how he would tell you his true feelings for you. But when you had opened up when he had finally talked himself into knocking, the only thing he wanted to do was show you how much he did love you. His plan obviously failing as he held your naked body against his, while he looked for anything to say. 

“Let’s be more then, let’s stop using each other and be more.” He whispered placing both of his palms against your cheeks. His thumbs slowly brushing off your tears. Your bloodshot eyes bulging out of their sockets, while your heart started beating out of time, due to his comment. 

“W-What?” You took a deep breath. “Don’t play with me Seokmin, I love you and I can’t have lying or pretending to spare my feelings.” 

“I’m not lying.” He spoke resting his forehead against yours. “I’m so in love with you it scares the shit out of me.” He grinned softly, placing a soft kiss against your forehead. He grabbed one of your hands and placed it against his chest, his heart beating rapidly against the palm of your hand. 

“This is what it’s like when I’m always with you.” 

“God, you’re an asshole for really make me feel like you didn’t care.” You sniffed pushing him softly, a chuckle falling out of his lips. 

“I’m sorry.” He pecked your lips softly. “But to be fair you made me feel that way too.” He smiled bringing you into his chest hugging you tightly finally allowing yourselves to relax in each others arms.


	63. DK Drabble #6 (m)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 82\. “We can’t do that here.”
> 
> 87\. “Wouldn’t this be considered a sin?

Seokmin knocked on your classroom door before sliding it open, walking in and shutting it behind him. You put your red pen down on the stack of papers you had been grading, smiling up at your sunshine. 

“Hey…I thought you had gone home.” You stood up rounding the corner of your desk before sitting on top of it. Seokmin came and stood between your legs hugging you tightly. “I was going too but I missed you at lunch, so I decided to stop by before going home.” 

“Ahh, I’m sure you had a blast with the others without me.” You giggled wrapping your arms around him, breathing in his scent feeling his warmth relax you. 

“Not really…Wonwoo had to stop a fight between two of his kids during his second period, so we were all trying to get him to relax before he met with Jeonghan.” He said planting a soft kiss against your cheek, a slight blush rising against them. 

“Five years and I still make you blush.” He pointed out teasingly making you blush even harder, hiding your face against his chest making him laugh. “Don’t hide, it makes me feel good seeing you blush.” He said grabbing your cheeks and raising your head gently, the smile you loved so much decorating his face. 

“That’s exactly why I hide…you get too cocky knowing you still have such an effect on me.” You whined pouting your lips making him shake his head. “You think so lowly of me…as a matter a fact I want my ring back. I’ll give it to Soonyoung he appreciates me more.” He nodded holding out his hand, raising an eyebrow as you quickly brought your hand to your chest. Guarding your engagement ring from your fiance’s evil hands. 

“Nope mine, no take-backs.” You grinned before kissing his nose lightly a chuckle escaping his lips. “Alright, alright you can keep it but give me a kiss then.” He said pursing out his lips. You rolled your eyes playfully placing your lips against his, hovering over them before caving in and kissing him. He hummed in satisfaction, placing his hand on the back of your neck pulling your head closer preventing you from pulling away, tilting his head deepening the kiss. 

“I have to finish grading papers.” You mumbled against them feeling him nod his head before continuing your kiss. Running his tongue over your bottom lip asking for entrance. A soft sigh falling out of your lips as you opened your mouth letting his tongue in, pulling your head closer. The heat between the two of you increasing as one of his hands traveled down to raise the length of your dress. His fingers delicately dancing against the skin of your thighs, inching closer to their favorite place. 

You whimpered into the kiss, feeling him smirk as he pulled away traveling down your neck leaving behind open-mouthed kisses in its wake. “I think we should stop…w-wait until we get home.” You breathed out. Seokmin hummed against your collar bone before sucking a light purple bruise on it. A moan escaping your lungs making him laugh against your skin.

“Don’t want too, this is fun.” He raised his head, his fingers playing with the lace of your panties teasingly. “We can’t do that here.” You sighed his arm wrapping itself around your waist and pulling you to the edge of your desk, grabbing your legs, and setting them on top of it.

“Sure we can, I’m ninety-nine percent sure everyone has gone home except for us and the janitor, but he hides in the storage room waiting for his shift to end.” He winked hitching up your dress so it was resting against your stomach before getting down on his knees in front of you. He had barely touched you but you were ready to fall apart seeing the look of mischief rush through his eyes. 

“Wouldn’t this be considered a sin?” You leaned back on your elbows, landing on the stack of papers you had been grading. The red pen rolling onto the floor making you jump slightly as Seokmin slowly kissed up your leg. 

“Me pleasing you is not a sin.” He mumbled before biting your thigh making you moan out loudly. You quickly bit your lip, hoping Seokmin was right and you two were the only ones left at the school. 

“No I mean…you pleasing me in my classroom were I have to come back tomorrow to teach.” You said as his finger moved your panties aside, finally revealing yourself to him. And showing him how truly turned on you were.

“Hmm I don’t know let’ find out.” He said inserting two of his fingers into you, the delicious spread running through your body. “Good girl.” He mumbled before connecting his lips with your clit. Your head falling back and you knew you were going to have to take a sick day tomorrow all thanks to your loving fiance.


	64. DK Drabble #7 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9.“Stay over tonight please.”
> 
> 17\. “I think I might be falling in love with you.”

Seokmin could never really hold his liquor and you knew this, he knew this everyone in his world knew this. So, why he decided to get drunk to the point he could barely stand was beyond you.

“Min, you need to help me a little here.” You groaned shuffling the two of you into his apartment. He was leaning his whole body against yours, incoherently babbling in your ear making your job of caring for him even harder. “The next time you decide to drink this much, let me know ahead of time so I make other plans.” You panted kicking open the door to his bedroom door, cringing at the sound it made when it hit the wall. Hoping you didn’t just put a hole in it because pissed of Seokmin was worse than drunk out of his mind Seokmin.

You practically threw him on his bed. A bubbly laugh escaping his lungs as you leaned your palms against your knees trying to catch your breath. Making a mental note to start hitting the gym with Joshua if this was how your best friend was going to spend the next Friday’s of his life.

“Lay down with me,” Seokmin spoke, extending his hands in front of him trying to reach out to you.

“Nope, I’m putting you to bed.” You scolded walking over to his dresser, opening up the drawer where he kept his pajamas. Taking out the first one you spotted and then walking towards Seokmin, who was pouting like a child on his bed. “Can you get dressed or do I need to help you?” You handed him his clothes, in which he pushed your hand away before turning his face to the side to avoid your gaze.

“Seokmin seriously, stop acting like a child.” You sighed nudging his shoulder gently, causing Seokmin to make an unsatisfied nose.

“Then…stay over tonight, please.” He said turning to face you again, locking his tired eyes with yours. He brought his hands up in front of him, clasping them and pouting his lips like a child begging for another cookie.”I’ll think about it now get dressed and brush your teeth you literally reek of fruity vodka, I’m going to go get you some water.”

“Fine…but come back.” He said taking his clothes from your hand, giving you a warning glare. You shook your head and reached over patting his head slightly before turning around and walking out the door. You headed into his kitchen. Beelining straight to the medicine cabinet that had remained untouched until recently. Your mind running in circles, wondering why Seokmin had started acting so out of pocket.

His demeanor had changed completely from one night to the other. His usual calming and light aura becoming dark and gloomy. He had started doubting himself, drinking to the point of no return. Getting into bar fights, avoiding the topic whenever you brought it up. And as of two weeks ago, he had started avoiding you as well. Until tonight, where he was acting like the Seokmin you had grown to love over the years again. The only downside was that he was drunk.

Sighing you grabbed the bottle of painkillers and a water bottle from his fridge. Your eyebrows knitting together as you took in his almost empty fridge and you weren’t sure if you should reprimand him for it in the morning or leave it at that. Not knowing if that was your place anymore. And as much as it pained you, you decided that it wasn’t. So you closed the door and slowly made your back to his room.

When you entered you had expected Seokmin to be asleep. Actually, you had hoped he was asleep, it would’ve made leaving far easier. But instead, you found him laying down on his bed, underneath his sheets, staring up at the ceiling. And it wasn’t until you reached his bedside table to set down his water and painkillers, that you noticed the tears silently falling out of his eyes. Wetting his beautiful cheeks, and this was a fear you never once thought you had.”

“Min what’s wrong?” You said sitting down on the edge of his bed, reaching over and whipping his cheeks with the palm of your hand.

“I-I think I might be falling in love with you.” He whispered freezing your movements.

“What?” You breathed out. setting down the glass of water you had forgotten you had been holding on his bedside table.

“I think…no I know I’m in love with you and it’s terrifying.” He confessed, his tears covering his cheeks at a faster rate making you panic. You sighed awkwardly wrapping your arms around his laying torso giving him the worst hug. “Then why are you crying?” You mumbled feeling like you were about to burst into tears as well.

“Because I’m not enough. I want to be able to give you the whole world, but I can barely afford to give you at least a grain of sand. I’m clouded by many problems, ones that I haven’t been able to work through no matter how many years of therapy I go to. I hold myself back, pull the people I love the most away and you don’t deserve that. You deserve someone that will be there for you, root for you, bring you up on your bad and good days. A person that won’t fear your love…and I’m not that guy.” He breathed out, your arms around him getting tighter as you let the tears fall. Finally hearing the words that had been etched away so tightly in his heart spill out.

You raised your head, your body still leaning of his before placing both of your hands against his wet cheeks. His eyes getting wide with panic as he realized you were crying too. “Seokmin, I mean it when I say that you are the light of my life, you bring me so much happiness and bliss, and how dare you say that you aren’t enough for me because that’s for me to decide and I decided years ago that you are.” You nodded leaning down to place a soft kiss against his forehead, lingering there for a few seconds before pulling away.

“Do you mean that?” He raised an eyebrow scooting over, bringing you down with him. “The only time I lied to you was when I denied my feelings for you when our friends cornered us that one night.”

“So you do have feelings for me?” He cocked his head to the side a smile threatening to appear on his face.

“God Seokmin I’ve been in love with you since high school you idiot.” You said playfully rolling your eyes at him before resting your head against his chest. Blushing as you heard how fast his heart was racing as it had started to match your own. And you only hoped that when the sun came up nothing would change.

“I love you.” He whispered kissing your hair softly.

“I love you.” You smiled pecking his clothed chest. “Now go to sleep so I can tell you again in the morning and also yell as you for being the biggest idiot on the planet.”

“I’d love nothing more.” He chuckled pulling you closer to his body, wrapping a leg around yours caging you in. “But go easy on me I can already feel the hangover taking over my body slowly.”

“That’s on you Seokmin.” You smiled pecking the bottom of his chin. A pleasurable chill running down his spine making you smile widely. “But I will.”


	65. DK Drabble #8 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “i think i’m falling in love with you”
> 
> “i saw this and immediately thought about you”

Seokmin sat in front of you and pushed a penguin keychain towards you. “What’s this?” You moved your laptop to the side grabbing the cute keychain and looked up at him. He was smiling avoiding your eyes as he looked around drinking the iced coffee he had just bought. “It’s for you.” He shrugged placing his drink down. He put his arms on top of the table resting his chin against them watching as you toyed with the keychain.

“I asked for a drink, not a keychain.” You smiled grabbing your bag and hooking it onto one of the zippers. Seokmin sighed burying his face in his arms laughing in disbelief. “I know but I saw this and immediately thought about you, so I bought it.” He mumbled lifting up his and moving his hand across the table to grab yours. “You told me penguin’s where your favorite that one day at the park”

“Thank you Min, I love it but what happened to my drink?”

“You never finish yours so I thought we could just share.” Seokmin smiled nodding his head towards the iced coffee he had been drinking. “And my straw?” You titled your head to the side, giving him a pointed look. Seokmin rolled his eyes playfully and sat up pushing the drink towards you. “We’ve kissed before if we share a straw it’s basically considered kissing.”

You nodded grabbing the cup and taking a sip from it before pushing it towards him. “You’re lucky Seokmin.”

“Hmm why, I mean I know I’m dating you but I want to see your reasoning to see if it matches my own. You know for scientific research.” He brought the hand he was holding up to his lips and kissed it gently. “Well, I think I’m falling in love with you, so I let all this slide.” You threw your head back laughing watching as his face turned red.

“Did my reasoning match yours.” You took another sip from your shared drinking. Seokmin fumbled, the sweat forming against the palm of his hands causing him to pull his hand away from yours. “More or less.” He nodded and stood up rounding the corner of the table and taking a seat next to you making you scoot over to give him enough space. He rubbed his palms against his jeans before placing his hand against your cheek.

“The difference is I know for a fact that I am in love with you.”


	66. DK Drabble #9 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mornings with seokmin

Seokmin slowly walked back into his room carrying a tray full of the breakfast that he had spent the last hour making. He set it down carefully on his bedside table, knocking over the picture frame of the two of you in the process. He held in his breath as he watched you stir, releasing it when he saw that you hadn’t woken up yet. Thanking your ability to sleep through anything in the process.

He carefully sat down on his bed placing the palm of his hand over your cheek, caressing it softly. “It’s time to wake up starshine.” He whispered leaning over and kissed your temple softly. You whined and tugged on the blanket putting it over your heard making him chuckle at your antics. “I made us breakfast come on.” He tried tugging on his blanket, failing as you held it tightly making him groan playfully.

“I want to sleep.” You mumbled bringing the blanket down enough for him to see your pleading eyes. He pouted laying down placing one arm around your waist and the other holding his head up. “It’s almost one in the afternoon, it’s time to get up.” He stated removing a fallen eyelash from your cheek with the arm that had been around your waist. You watched as he crushed your eyelash between his index finger and thumb closing his eyes and mumbling something quietly before opening his eyes again to look down at you.

“What’d you wish for?” You whispered burying your head between the crook of his neck placing a small kiss against his Adam’s apple. “For my lovely girlfriend to become my fiancé on this fine morning.” He winked grabbing your left hand, mindlessly playing with the diamond he had placed on your ring finger while you were sleeping.

Your eyes widened once your tired brain had registered what was happening. You starred at the ring “A-Are you serious?” You looked at him, his usual breathtaking smile faltering at your question.

“O-Of course…why wouldn’t I be.” He sat up scratching the back of his neck as he looked over at your shocked face. He grabbed your hands bringing them up to his lips and kissed each of your knuckles softly. “I had this whole thing planned out…but you were the first thing I saw this morning and couldn’t wait.” He placed both of your hands on his chest, feeling his heartbeat as it threatened to burst through his t-shirt, matching your own.

“No—I just—oh my god!” You looked at him smiling widely bringing your palms to rest on his heated cheeks. You kissed him passionately taking him back at first until he wrapped both his arms around you and pulled you closer. “Marry me?” He said against your lips softly.

“Yes, a million times yes.” You giggled against his lips making him laugh along with you pecking your lips over and over again making you laugh harder. You pulled away from him burying your head in his chest feeling your cheeks burn up. Your eyes watering as you tried to wrap your head around what was happening. Soon the tears started to flow down your cheeks damping his t-shirt.

“Why are you crying crazy.” He smiled bringing your chin up, so you were at eye level with him. “Aren’t you happy…we could forget about this and I can put into action the grand gesture I had planned out.” He raised an eyebrow using his thumbs to wipe your stray tears.

“No…this is more than perfect. I—thank you for loving me Seokmin.” You smiled scrunching up your nose. Seokmin leaned down and planted a soft kiss on your nose, then both of your cheeks and finally your lips, pulling away before you could respond setting his forehead against yours. Tears welling up in his eyes as he finally registered everything that was happening. His dream of finally settling down with the person he loved most in the world starting to become a reality had him overjoyed.

“I’ll always love you even when you’re all old and wrinkly and need help putting on—ugh ow! why’d you do that?” He held the arm you had ruthlessly pinched away from you, in pain and pouting slightly.

“Don’t ruin the moment baby or I’ll take back my answer…but keep the ring.” You winked kissing his temple as his body shook with laughter.

He laid down pulling you along with him your head resting on his chest as you listened to his rapid heart beating out of his chest. He ran his ringers through your unruly bed head humming softly. “Thank you for loving me too.” He whispered catching you off guard. You looked up at him reaching over to wipe tears that had fallen dry against his cheeks.

“Always Seokmin, even when you’re old and wrinkly and need help putting on your socks.” You grinned kissing him softly. The breakfast he had spent a grueling hour preparing long forgotten as the two of you basked in the morning light. Heartbeats beating against one another, while your undying love continued to bloom between the two of you.


	67. DK Drabble #10 (m) (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10\. “I can’t believe you just sucked me off in the back of the library.”
> 
> 34\. “Since when have we ever been friends?”

For nearly an hour since you arrived at the library. Seokmin hadn’t been able to keep his hands to himself. At first, you didn’t mind. It was Seokmin the guy who despite just being friends with and occasionally fucking each other from time to time, always had to touch you in some way, shape, or form. Whether it be secretly holding hands underneath the table. Placing a reassuring hand on your lower back whenever he sensed something was wrong. Or simply just having his arm wrapped around your shoulder while the two of you studied, or at least attempted to. 

Now though sitting next to him, his head placed on top of your shoulder as you attempted to finally finish reading the book you needed to read for your research paper. His overly affectionate self was getting on your nerves. Especially because his innocent touches against your body had started to become needy and desperate. 

“Min, for once can you stay still.” You sighed placing your highlighter in the middle of your book and closing it, setting it aside. He let out a whine and kissed your shoulder before lifting his head up. “I can’t...I need you.” He whispered leaning forward and capturing your lips with his. The kiss full of soft desperation and his arm around you got tighter. You sighed against his lips feeling yourself get reeled in like magic. A skill he possessed and knew how to use to his advantage. “Touch me please.” He mumbled against your lips his tongue swiping across your bottom one asking for access. And you, of course, granted it to him, whimpering lowly as you felt his tongue massage yours, deepening your kiss even further. 

In the midst of your heated kiss, Seokmin managed to find one of your hands and placed it against his clothed crotch. His hard-on prominent in his tight jeans and you felt yourself getting turned on. More so because this wasn’t the first time the two of you had acted on impulse in the back of the library. It was, in fact, the reason why the two of you kept meeting up her every Wednesday after class, knowing very well no one ever dared to look back here as there wasn’t really much to look at. Except for the couch, the two of you were occupying and the endless shelves of outdated encyclopedia’s. But the thought of possibly getting caught by one of the library assistants was what kept the two of you coming back. 

He moaned into your mouth as you started to palm him slowly. A smirk forming on your face as you felt him grow harder underneath your hand. You always seemed to weaken the tough soccer player and it sent sparks of arousal through your body. 

Seokmin pulled away panting. A string of saliva hanging from both of your mouths, as the two of you, eyed each other with a strong sense of hunger and lust. Quickly he closed the laptop that had been laying open on his lap untouched for almost two hours and set it aside. “What do you want?” You bit your bottom lip and unbuttoned his jeans. Your hand snaking its ways inside them and grabbing his hard cock, squeezing it gently. 

“Your mouth baby.” He breathed out his thumb grazing over your bottom lip teasingly. You smiled giving his digit a gentle peck before taking him out of his boxers. You sat up on your knees sending him a wink before kissing his cheek softly. Your lips trailing down the side of his face stopping by his ear and biting it, earning a low from him. You giggled leaning down and spitting on his hard length, running your thumb over his head slowly spreading the small beads of precum that had quickly formed over it, along with your spit. 

“What are the magic words baby?” You teased, sticking your tongue and lapping over his slit. He threw his head back bucking his hips into your hand. You shook your head letting out a sound of disapproval as you moved your hand at an agonizingly slow pace. A frustrated sigh leaving his mouth as he bucked his hips up, thrusting himself into your hand once again, this time harder than before.

“Don’t care right now angel, just need your mouth.” 

“Where are your manners Seokmin.” You tsked, moving your head down and blowing onto his red angry head. Sending Seokmin into shambles as he trusted into your hand once again. “You’re scolding me on manners when you’re about to give me a blow job in the back of the library.” He scoffed placing a hand on the back of your head and pushing you down gently. Your swollen lips ghosting against his cock and he swore he could see stars from how needy he was. 

“The longer you take, the longer it takes for you to get what you want.” You stick your tongue out running it over his slit again. Soft whines falling out of his lips as you prolonged his neediness. “Fuck please baby let me feel your mouth on me, please.” He begged, threading his fingers in your hear pushing you down again. 

“As you wish, Min.” You wrapped your lips around him, massaging the bottom ridge of his head gently before taking him in as much as you could. He groaned throwing his head back pushing on your head a little more before you tapped him on leg signaling you couldn’t take any more of him. You relaxed your jaw swallowing around him before starting to move your head. Your hand moving along with it as it pleased the rest of him that wasn’t be able to fit in your mouth. 

Seokmin let out low moans, the feeling of your hot, wet mouth wrapped around him always made him feel weak in the knees. Especially when he would look down and you were staring at him with this innocence that contrasted your sinful actions. He loved listening to the slurping sounds your mouth would make bouncing of the silent library walls. A reminder to keep himself from screaming out your name in pleasure. It felt like mission impossible, but he loved it. It sent a special rush of adrenaline through him that he could only get when he was on the soccer field or at your mercy. 

“C-Can you take more?” He breathed out, his grip on your head getting tighter and you almost felt a headache start to form from how hard he was tugging at your roots. You pulled away, spit on your chin, eyes watering as you moved your hand faster against him. To him, you looked like a renaissance painting and he couldn’t wait to finish the masterpiece he had started to create. 

“Yes, give me a second.” You nodded reaching over and giving him a peck on his lips before going back down. You licked the underside of his cock, your tongue toying with the prominent vein that was bulging out. The sight alone was enough to make you come untouched, something only he could manage to get you to do. Your other hand snaked in between your body and finding his balls, massaging them gently as you left open-mouthed kisses up his cock. Finally taking him inside your mouth again. 

A desperate guttural moan escaping his lungs and you almost feared that you would get caught. But you were feeling so good watching him come undone because of you that stopping was out of the question. So, you pushed yourself farther down him, gagging when the tip of his cock hit the back of your throat, and you could feel him start to get close as he pulsed against your tongue.

You pushed yourself farther, feeling the tears pool at the corner of your eyes. His hips had started to desperately thrust into your mouth, fucking you making you moan around him. The vibrations sending a wave of pleasure through his body and he felt the coil in the pit of his stomach start to build up. You fondled with his balls and tried relaxing your throat as he held you in place. His thrusts had started to become sloppy as he got closer to his orgasm. You continued to gag around him, digging your nails into his clothed thighs. You looked up at him, watching his face twist in pleasure and you felt the pool of heat that formed between your legs start to trickle down your thighs. 

“Gonna cum baby, let me cum in your mouth please.” 

You moaned, your saliva running down your chin and your tears falling against your cheek, but your look of innocence remained. And it was enough to send him over the edge, spilling his bittersweet cum down your throat. Your eyes widening as you felt it hit your taste buds, sending a shock of pleasure up your body. He pulled himself of your mouth, placing a hand underneath your chin and raising it up to meet his lust-filled eyes. “Let me see.” He panted, his thumb playing with your bottom lip as you opened your mouth. His sticky white substance resting on your tongue as he leaned down and kissed you, pushing his cum further into your mouth with his tongue. The act alone making you come, your body convulsing against his as the waves of pleasure crashed through you like a tsunami, making Seokmin smirk in satisfaction. 

He pulled away holding you close to his body, planting a small kiss against your forehead. You let out a laugh shaking your head in disbelief at how fast Seokmin managed to change in seconds. He smiled widely before stuffing himself back into his pants looking around to see if anyone had waltzed their way to the back of the library. Your hearts settling down when you noticed no one had even bothered to satisfy their curious minds and see what the library kept hidden in the back. 

“Can’t believe you just sucked me off in the back of the library?” He grinned pecking your lips repeatedly. “And I made you cum untouched again, honestly my skills are impeccable.” He beamed, the cockiness in his voice was enough to get you on your knees again. 

“What are friends for.” You teased moving so you were sitting criss-cross apple sauce on the couch. 

“Since when have we ever been friends?” He questioned moving his hand over to your hair smoothing it down. “As far as I’m concerned we’ve been more than friends for a while.” He whispered, his eyes changing into something hopeful. 

You smiled feeling your cheeks heat up as you nodded. “I think you’re right, sometimes I want to scream how much I love you to your stupid face.” You confessed, the shyness overcoming your body as you saw Seokmin’s cheeks warm up. It was wild seconds ago you were confidently giving him head underneath the terrible fluorescent lights of the library. But now as you confessed your true feelings to him and as he did the same to you. The two of you turned into little high school students confessing to crush for the first time. 

“Sometimes I want to scream how much I love you and tattoo it across my chest.” He challenged, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you closer to him. You laughed shaking your head, resting your forehead against his chest. “Please for the love of God never do that.” 

“What? Scream how much I love you...I mean I wasn’t going to cause we’re in the library and that would most definitely get kicked us out if I screamed in here.” 

“No Seokmin,” You whined hitting his chest lightly. You raised your head pouting, his smile getting wider as he saw how endearing you looked. “Tattoo you love me across your chest...never do that please.”

“As you wish my love.”


	68. Mingyu Drabble #1 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24\. “I’m your husband, it’s my job.”
> 
> 32\. “Hold on, where did the baby go?”

“Stop it.” You said pushing your husband’s hands off your ass. You heard him whine as he placed then again pulling you closer to his body burying his head into your neck. “Why are being so clingy today?” You asked trying to push him away, failing as he tightened his hold on you. 

“I’m your husband, it’s my job.” He kissed your cheek. You sighed your arms falling down your sides. “I never get you to myself anymore…it’s always about the baby.” He complained raising his head looking at you with sad puppy dog eyes. 

“We're his parents, it’s our job” You mocked him as you finally managed to pull him away. You walked over to the living room standing in the middle looking around. Your blood rushing up to your cheeks as your heart started beating in your ears. “Hold on, where did the baby go?” You heard Mingyu say as he stood next to you. 

You angrily looked up at him. “I don’t Gyu maybe you should’ve been watching our son instead of clinging onto me.” You pushed past him looking underneath the couch, moving toys around. Your anxiety levels rising, the more you looked and couldn’t find him. The tears threatening to spill as you helplessly sat in the middle of the living room clinging onto a baby toy you had happened to pick up. 

“Don’t scare us like that again…mama has a weak heart.” You heard Mingyu say as he walked back into the living room. Your son in his arms as held two of your lipsticks in his tiny hands. You let out a sigh of relief as Mingyu sat down in front of you, reaching over to wipe your tears. “I’m such a bad mom.” You whispered reaching over to wipe your son’s lipstick filled cheeks. 

“Stop saying that…you’re an amazing mom.” Mingyu leaned over placing a kiss on your head and then on your sons who had started to smear around one of your lipsticks in between his tiny hands. 

“But I lost him.” You pouted looking up at Mingyu, who was smiling down at your son. 

“Correction love…We lost him and for not even five minutes.” Mingyu said tickling your son’s side. You watched as he doubled over giggling making you smile. You leaned over kissing his head and then both of his cheeks making him laugh even harder. 

“It’s time for his bath.” You told Mingyu who nodded and trapped the two of you between his long legs making you roll your eyes playfully at him before turning your attention back to your son.

“In five minutes I want to spend more time like this.”


	69. Mingyu Drabble #2 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 55\. “Can I tell you a secret?”

It was five in the morning and neither of you had been able to fall asleep after finishing your scary movie marathon at around three. Both of you were laying down on the couch watching a random Disney movie that playing on the tv. His head on your chest while you played with his hair. The two of you occasionally jumping slightly whenever a loud noise was heard or a scary movie trailer came onto the tv. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Mingyu whispered setting his chin softly against your chest to look up at you. 

“Yup.” You answered bopping his nose softly making him scrunch it up. 

“I’m still scared.” He smiled as you threw your head back laughing placing your hand on the back of his neck. “It’s not funny.” Mingyu pouted pinching your side making you yelp. 

You looked down at him playing with the hair that rested on the back of his neck. “That’s not a secret Mingyu I know you’re still scared…I mean I am too.” 

Mingyu rolled his eyes and leaned up hoover his lips above yours. “Fine can I tell you another secret.” His ghosting kiss lingering between the two of you. All it took was for you to lean up and kiss him. Instead, you stayed where you were nodding your head to answer your question. 

“I love you.” He confessed for the first time trapping your lips with his not giving you a chance to respond. You closed your eyes kissing him back after the ideal shook wore off loosing yourself in him.

 _Bang_

The two of you jumped hitting your foreheads against one another. As the loud banging from the tv continued. Mingyu sat up scrambling as he looked for the remote, once finding it he muted the tv before turning to face you. A hand placed against your heart panting as you tried to calm yourself down from Mingyu’s confession, the kiss the two of you shared and the loudness from the movie trailer that was playing on your tv, 

He scooted closer to you wrapping his arm around your shoulder brushing his hand up and down your side. “I don’t think that movie marathon was a good idea, next time don’t listen t–” Mingyu rambled on setting his chin on top of your head. 

“I love you too.” You blurted out making him stop mid-sentence. He removed his head from our head and looked down at him a wide grin spreading across his feature. Almost making him look terrifying making you laugh. “I knew it…I knew you couldn’t resist my charm.” 

You rolled your eyes pushing him away laying back down on the couch. “I’m taking it back.” You said sticking your tongue out at him. 

“hmm…it’s unfortunate that there’s no refunds available at the time try again never.” He exclaimed tickling your sides making throw your head back laughing, the move on the tv and the fear the two of you had experienced for five hours straight earlier that night long forgotten.


	70. Mingyu Drabble #3 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 37\. “Stop yelling at me.”
> 
> 49\. “You almost burned down the kitchen, how can I not be mad?”

Mingyu had been coming home late from work for the past two weeks. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was take a relaxing bath with you while getting wine drunk. He had expected you to be sitting on the couch petting your dog–Neko waiting up for him. But when he stepped out of the elevator he was met by the blaring of the fire alarms coming from your shared apartment. 

Panic bubbled inside of him as he rushed to open up your door, only to find you on top of the kitchen counter fanning the fire alarm with a kitchen towel. Neko on the foot of the counter barking at you. To say the least, it was complete chaos.

“What the hell is happening?” He yelled setting down his gym bag by the door and shutting it. He rushing over through your living room sliding open the patio door. 

“I was cooking, but then my mom called me…and you know how much she can talk, that I forgot I was cooking,” You said sitting down on top of the kitchen counter once the fire alarm had shut off. 

“How can you be so careless,” Mingyu exclaimed raising his voice slightly as he ran his fingers through his hair pacing in the living room.

“Are you mad?” You said getting down from the counter once the alarms stopped and picked up Neko who was now barking at Mingyu for yelling. You cradled him in your arms trying to shush him as if he were baby.

“You almost burned down the kitchen, how can I not be mad?” Mingyu exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air in despair. Neko whimpered slightly crushing your heart.

“Stop yelling at me.” You said firmly running a delicate through his fur. “I just wanted to do something nice for you for once.” You said in a matter of fact tone walking past him and sitting down on the couch. Neko climbed down from your lap and laid down next to you. 

“Coming home to you and Neko is enough, you don’t have to go out of your way to do things you aren’t used too.” Mingyu walked behind the couch putting his hands on your shoulders massaging them carefully. You felt yourself relax underneath his touch. The fear and anxiety you had just felt moments ago subsiding as you focused your attention on his hands. 

“But you do so much I just wanted to cook for you for a change.” You looked up at him pouting making him smile. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on your forehead. 

“We both know that you’re not the best when it comes to the kitchen.” He pointed out sitting down next to you wrapping his arms around your shoulders. “And that’s alright because I don’t mind being your housewife.” He chuckled.

You huffed in annoyance hitting your thighs gently with the palm of your hands. “Sometimes I feel useless though.” You starred up at him, he grinned setting one of his hands on your head. 

“You’re not useless…but if you feel that way I’ll just teach you a simple dish. Though you need to promise me that you won’t cook if I’m not home.” He stood up extending his hand for you to take. 

“What if I want to surprise you though?” You took his hand as he gave you the look you dreaded dreaded. “Fine, I promise.” You groaned feeling him pull you up. 

“What are we waiting for then let’s get to cooking good looking.” He tapped your ass lightly before making his way into the kitchen. You rolled your eyes playfully, shaking your head. You were definitely in for the longest night of your life.


	71. Mingyu Drabble #4 (m)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25\. “I think it was recording the whole time.”
> 
> 72\. “No you will not take pictures of me while we’re having sex.”

Mingyu tightened his hold on your body against his as he spilled himself inside of you, whispering your name as if it were a prayer. You moaned burying your head into his neck falling limp against his body while riding out your orgasm digging your nails into his lower back.

“Don’t move.” He whispered kissing your head softly moving his arm around the couch reaching for his camera. 

“What are you doing?” You picked up your head and sat up watching his movements closely. He sent a wink your way before picking up his camera. “I want to take a picture of you like this.” 

“No, you will not take pictures of me while we’re having sex!” You exclaimed wrapping your unbuttoned blouse around your torso tightly. Mingyu pouted, his free making it way around your waist, sneaking his hand underneath your shirt. 

“But you looked so pretty all fucked out on my lap, how can I not take a picture.” He said suggestively bringing the camera up to his face. He grabbed your hands gently slowly peeling them away and opening your shirt, revealing your left shoulder. He tugged one of your loose strands behind your ear and before he could click the shutter he let out a loud laugh. 

“What…why are you laughing?” You covered yourself with your shirt again, this time feeling more self-conscious than before underneath the lens of his camera.

“I think it was recording the whole time.” He said after he had managed to stop laughing. He turned it around to show you the view finder, both of your bodies a desperate moaning mess on the little screen. You hid your face in your hands as you felt yourself turn a deep shade of red. “Turn it off please.” You said cringing at the sound of your moans. “And delete it.” You told him sternly as you raised your eyes to meet his amused ones. 

“I don’t know babe…I think we can learn a few things from this, plus this is way better than a picture.” He smirked watching the video the two of you had accidentally filmed. 

“Mingyu this is so embarrassing please.” You got up from his lap, missing the warmth between your legs, but you weren’t going to let him know that. At least not any time soon. 

“Hey no, where are you going?” He placed the camera down next to him making grabby hands at you. 

“To shower and when I come out you better have deleted that video.” You said seriously. Mingyu stood up forgetting his camera, your mixed moans still blaring through the small hidden speakers. 

“Wait me for me.” He said tripping over his own feet making you laugh loudly.


	72. Mingyu Drabble #5 (m) (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 38\. “How much of that did you hear?”
> 
> 39\. “I’ve heard enough.”

Mingyu panted, your name spilling out of his chapped lips like a mantra as he rode out his orgasm. Your nails digging themselves into his shoulder blades, the feeling of bliss overwhelming your senses as you shook underneath him. His low grunts getting louder as he spilled himself inside of you, looking into your eyes with an overwhelming amount of adoration and lust. “Fuck Mingyu.” You gasped out as he pulled your body against his, digging his face into your neck mumbling a few praises against your heated skin

You tapped his shoulder lightly letting him know that you had reached your limit. He stopped his movements holding you close, caressing your back slowly. “Happy Birthday.” You mumbled kissing his cheek, a small chuckle escaping his lips. 

“Best birthday present ever.” He said kissing your forehead laying you down, pulling himself out of you. You whined feeling the emptiness between your legs, his seed spilling out of you slowly down your thighs. You crossed your legs in front of you as Mingyu watched you eyeing you closely biting his lip. He wrapped an arm around your stomach leaning over to place soft kisses against your lips. “Think you can go a third round?” He spoke licking your lips sensually make you giggle. 

“Give me twenty minutes.” You grinned pushing his sweaty hair back with one of your hands. He nodded resting his head against your torso listening as your heartbeat slowed down, making his stomach erupt into tiny butterflies. You hummed under your breath digging your fingers into his shoulders gently. Kneading out the tension in his muscles. He groaned in pleasure making you laugh at how easy it was to get him going. 

“Can you get me some water?” You whispered stopping your movements and kissing his hair. He nodded against your torso before sitting up. Your body growing cold missing his body heat. 

“We can cut the cake you brought earlier” He winked getting up and putting on the sweatpants he had adorned earlier. Before you pried them off his body. You nodded wrapping his blankets over your naked body. “Don’t take to long.” You sat up on your elbows watching as he made his way through his room, picking up the clothes that had once belonged to the two of you, setting them on his desk chair. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, don’t touch yourself while I’m gone, unless you want to be punished.” He spoke opening his bedroom door and walking out, throwing a kiss in your direction before closing it. 

He shook his head smiling before turning around. His eyes widened in fear as his gaze fell on all thirteen pairs of eyes that belonged to his best friends. They stood there not daring to say a word, the balloons they were holding swaying against the cold air. The candles on the cake Dokyeum was holding burning themselves to almost nothing. And he looked up at the ceiling asking anyone to please swallow him hold so he’d be able to avoid this confrontation. 

“You have a daddy kink?” Jeonghan cleared his throat, his voice laced with a teasing tone. Mingyu could feel his whole body freeze and he was sure his face resembled something close to a brick wall from how red he was turning. 

“How much of that d-did you hear?” He swallowed scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. His eyes roamed around trying to find a pair of eyes or anything for that matter that wasn’t judging for his sexual preferences. 

“I’ve heard enough.” Woozi threw his hands in the air making a face close to horror. 

“Yeah, I think I’m gonna go abstinent for a while, hearing you fuck your girlfriend was something I never planned on witnessing,” Vernon spoke up awkwardly smiling. 

“I don’t know guys I thought it was kind of hot,” Chan mumbled underneath his breath, trying to avoid Mingyu’s glare. 

Mingyu opened his mouth to speak, to give them a lecture on how rude it was for them to show up to his apartment unannounced, even if it was out of the goodness of their evil hearts. Yet he froze again when he heard his bedroom door opening, your bare body poking out. Thirteen pairs of bulging eyes, eyeing you down.

“Baby what’s taking so long, I want to eat cake while you eat me out.” You smirked raising your eyebrow, as Mingyu panicked to cover your naked form from the guys. “What’s going on with you?” You questioned, your boyfriend glaring at you as he signaled with his head to look behind him. You yelped in fear eyes widening as you scrambled to close the door behind him. 

“You guys are way too kinky.” Minghao scoffed reaching over to blow the candles off Mingyu’s forgotten cake, making Dokyeum jump finally getting him out of whatever daze he had been in. 

Mingyu shook his head letting out a bitter laugh, raising his hand and pointing towards the front door. “All of you out…now!” He exclaimed. The thirteen guys scrambled to get to the front door, bumping into furniture along the way making all kinds of inappropriate remarks about his sex life along the way. Mingyu made mental note to scold them about it later once the embarrassment wore off. 

“Happy Birthday loser, call us when your dick’s satisfied.” Jeonghan sniggered closing the door before Mingyu could reach him. Which would’ve been impossible because now thanks to them his living room was a mess. 

You opened the door again poking your head out looking both ways, the same way you did whenever you went to cross the street. “Is it safe?” You asked your boyfriend who was now sitting down on one of the kitchen stoles looking all dazed and confused. You laughed lowly making your way to him, now fully dressed in a t-shirt and your panties. You placed both of your hands on his cheeks making him look at you. 

“I’m going to kill them all.” He mumbled wrapping his arms around your waist, burying his face into your neck taking in your scent as he tried to calm himself. 

“Don’t say that…they just wanted to surprise you.” You ran your hand threw his hair, scratching the back of his ear gently making him sigh in relief. 

“Yeah but now they’ll probably jack off to you after seeing you naked, especially Chan that kid’s ruthless.” He pouted making you throw your head in laughter. He groaned tickling your sides to get you to stop, only it made you laugh even harder.

“You give m-me to much c-credit love.” You said in between fits of laughter. “I think they’re more traumatized than turned on.” You spoke after getting yourself to calm down. 

“I hope you’re right.” He shook his head standing up pulling you into his body roughly. “But is the offer from earlier still standing?” He smirked making you shake your head in disbelief. Your boyfriend was an anomaly and one you wouldn’t trade for anything in the world.

“Mhm…and more.” You winked pushing yourself out of his arms before running into his bedroom again. “Don’t forget the cake.” You yelled out before shutting the door. 

Mingyu chuckled shaking his head slightly as he rounded the corner into the kitchen grabbing the cake you had brought earlier. Cutting into it, promising himself and you that he would get back at the boys for this incident one day.


	73. Mingyu Drabble #6 (a) (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 43\. “Why did you stop talking to me?”

“Are you lost?” 

Mingyu raised his head shuddering at the coldness of your voice. One he was unfamiliar with. He locked his phone as he watched you slowly make your way to your front door. He had been trying to talk himself into knocking on your door for the past fifteen minutes and he was just about to leave when you caught him. Now he had no other option than to lay down his pride and confront you. 

“Nope, this is exactly where I intended to be.” He stuffed his hands into his pockets as you unlocked your door, stopping before opening it and facing him.

“Can I ask why are you here then?” You titled your head, your eyes glistening even if they were glaring into his. Mingyu sighed and retreated his gaze from yours looking around the small hallway. Trying to find something that wasn’t your eyes that always made him turning into a puddle. 

“Why did you stop talking to me?” He said looking at you again. You sighed and opened your door walking in leaving it open for him to follow you. You set your stuff down on your kitchen counter and tied your hair up, your neck asking to be attacked by his lips. 

“We live different lives Mingyu, you didn’t really expect us to work out?” You crossed your arms in front of you. 

“And what if I did?” He took his hands out from his jean pockets and ran a hand a desperate through his hair. You shook your head a sad smile appearing on your face. Mingyu desperately wanting to go over and do anything in his power to make it disappear. 

“We’d never make it Mingyu, So I decided to cut it off before we both got too attached.” You shrugged, taking a step towards him, the air growing thick and Mingyu felt like he was drowning. 

“That wasn’t just your decision to make.” He whispered bringing his hands back into his pockets not knowing what to do with himself. “And if you were planning to break my heart why not do it in person, instead of ghosting me completely.” He breathed out looking at you almost as if he was pleading for you to open up your heart to him again. 

“I didn’t think that what we had was serious.” You sighed avoiding his desperate gaze. You hated lying to him as he was always honest with you. Always gave his all, while you couldn’t bring yourself to do so because it scared you that he’d realize you weren’t enough for him one day. Just like all the others in your life.

“Maybe to you but to me it was, you overtook my thoughts and it drove me insane but I loved it. I loved the adrenaline rush you gave me whenever I was with you. I love that I could be myself around you and I loved…still love you.” He confessed closing the gap between the two of you. You uncrossed your arms finally welcoming him into your space. Your body feeling as if it were on fire not wanting to be extinguished.

“You’re only saying that because you don’t know what I’m really like. I’m not perfect Mingyu, I have more off days than good days. I push people away because I’m scared they’ll figure out I’m not worth it an–”

“But you are worth it, you’re worth everything I have to offer and more.” Mingyu placed a soft hand against your cheek, wiping away the stray tears that had fallen out.

“W-Why?” You sighed closing your eyes, blinking back tears, basking in his touch. One you had started to miss over the past few weeks you had decided to ignore him.

“You’re so selfless, you always put others before yourself. You make me want to be a better person, you’re beautiful and honestly love I would write a whole essay if you wanted me too.” He smiled bringing his lips to your forehead, planting a soft kiss. You hugged him tightly burying your head into his chest letting out a sob. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around you tightly, running his hands down your back soothingly.

“Let me make you see yourself the way I see you. Let me help you love the things I love most about you. Please just let me in.” He whispered, your sobs growing louder clutching at his heart. He looked up at your ceiling blinking back tears wishing he could stop your hurt and take it all in for himself. But he knew you were strong, in fact, you were the strongest person you knew. And although he wanted to be there. To help you love yourself once again, he knew he didn’t have to do much because you’d always find yourself again. 

“O-Okay.” You pulled away looking at him tear-stained cheeks. He smiled gently as you felt a huge weight get lifted off your shoulders. “But be patient with me please.”

“I promise.” He nodded kissing your head and pulling into his chest again. “I’ll give you the world baby.” He whispered, your arms getting tighter around him. And for the first time in a long time you felt loved.


	74. Mingyu Drabble #7 (a) (m)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 45\. “All you had to do was stay.”
> 
> 93\. “I don’t want you to love me, I want you to ruin me.”

Ever since Mingyu had picked you up, he had been acting strange. He had asked you about your day, his hand resting on your thigh as he drove through the undisclosed location the two of you always ended up at. He had asked you how work was going and if that annoying co-worker was still hitting on you, catching you off guard. His sparked interest reminding you of the early start of your relationship, before everything turned sour and you had called it quits. Swearing you’d never see him again.

Months later when he had shown up at the bar your co-workers and you frequently visited. His eyes locking on yours as the person clinging on his arms tried getting his attention. He had fucked you in the grimy bathroom of the bar that night. Hate spewing out of both of your lips as the two of you desperately clutched onto one another.

Ever since then, whenever the two of you needed to relieve some stress or anger you’d contact one another. Keeping boundaries, never engaging in small talk, never kissing, never on the bed, and never speaking about that night. Which is why when he had picked you and acted like the break up never took place, you were lost. Especially now when you were underneath him in the back seat of his car, his usual rough and fast pace replaced with a sensual and slow one. Making it difficult for you to reach your high and go.

“Mingyu.” You breathed out feeling him ram into your sweet spot slowly. He raised his head from your shoulder before looking into your eyes lovingly.

“Hmm.” He sighed placing a gentle open-mouthed kiss against your chin. Your eyes widening, your stomach bubbling up with a feeling you hadn’t felt in months.

“What are you doing?” You said placing your hands against his shoulders, making him halt. He leaned back still inside of you raising an eyebrow as he looked down at your upheaval appearance.

“Fucking you in the back of my car.” He spoke, grabbing your thigh and wrapping around his waist. A hand resting against your stomach as he slowly started thrusting into you again.

“Then go faster, I got work to finish back home.” You said grabbing onto the leather seat, digging your nails into them. Knowing Mingyu will scold you about it later. After all, his poor leather seats meant more to him than you.

“Don’t want too.” He said through gritted teeth looking down at you through hooded eyes feeling the sweetness of being inside of you course through his veins. You let out a frustrated sigh trying to buck your hips against his seeking the pleasure you so badly needed. He slapped your hip slightly before pushing your hips down making you whine.

“Mingyu, I don’t know what you’re trying to pull…but I don’t want you to love me, I want you to ruin me.” A gasp escaping your lungs as he hit your sweet spot.

“You always ruin the fun…no wonder I left you.” He rolled his eyes, his hips ramming into your harder, finally giving you the pleasure you needed.

“Fuck you, I left you.” You arched your back as he continued hitting his hips against yours a little harder than usual.

“And yet no one’s been able to fuck the way I do, which is why you still keep coming back.” He mumbled, his fingers digging into your thighs roughly as his breathing started to speed up. He moaned out rolling his hips reaching a different angel inside of you. His cock pulsing against your walls making a soft moan spill out.

“You’re just easy.” You spoke snaking your hand in between your legs reaching for your clit. He groaned in annoyance grabbing your hand locking his fingers with yours as pinned it above your head against the arm rest of the door. It dug into your skin as he hovered over you. His free hand replacing your hand and rubbing rough circles against your clit. Your face contorting into pleasure as your orgasm started building up in the pit of your stomach.

You clenched around him digging your nails into the hand you were holding, leaving behind small crescent moons. His pace never faltered as he continued hitting the spot inside of you that he only knew how to hit. Both of your moans growing louder. The air around the two of growing thicker as the heat of your bodies engulfed the two of you embracing your bodies tightly. With one last thrust of his hips, you fell apart around him your back arched against his sweaty chest. Your arousal flowing down your thighs as his thrust grew sloppy, your body convulsing at the overstimulation making you cry out, as he chased his own high selfishly.

“Fuck…I love you.” He choked out spilling himself inside of you, digging his face into the crook of your neck. His hips slowed down and you were left underneath him stunned, his thrust coming to a halt.

“W-What?” You whispered trying to push his body away from yours. Your heart feeling confused.

“I love you.” He mumbled raising his head looking into your eyes taking in your dazed look. His face contorting into something that you would only resemble as hurt as he sat up pulling himself out of you.

“Mingyu, no, you’re talking nonsense.” You sat up wrapping your arms around your naked torso crossing your legs in front of you.

“I’m not, I let you use me because I haven’t stopped loving you.” He whispered running his hands over his face before letting out a frustrated sigh.

“B-But you were the one that told me to leave.” You said looking down at his car floor, your eyes finding the t-shirt he had adorned earlier. You wrapped your arms around yourself tighter, feeling smaller than usual as his eyes burned holes into the side of your head.

“I was angry, I was frustrated. I knew our relationship was on the rocks and instead of trying to work with you to fix it, I kept pushing you away. I didn’t mean anything I said that night. You were never too much for me to handle, or clingly or a burden. And I wish you had stayed…all you had to do was stay, and I would’ve fought for us.” He finished meeting your eyes for a second before you retreated to look out the fogged-up window. 

“If I-I had stayed we’d still be in the same position we were before.” You sighed before turning your head to look at him. “We wouldn’t have fixed anything and everything would’ve gotten worse.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do Gyu, we got too comfortable where we saw no point in communicating with one another.” You nodded reaching down and grabbing his t-shirt from the floor before slipping on. The smell of his clothes, one of the things you had missed most about him, made its way into your lungs as comforting warmth surrounded your body again.

“Then let’s try again, I’ll do anything. We can take things slow, I don’t care. I just need you to come home.” He pleaded, grabbing your hands bringing them up to his lips and planting soft kisses against your knuckles.

“I don’t think we’ll ever be able to take it slow Mingyu.” You giggled, his eyes gleaming meeting your matching ones. “ But buy me dinner first and I’ll let you know.”


	75. Mingyu Drabble #8 (m) (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 29\. “We’ve been at it for hours…how do you still have energy.”

Mingyu came up behind you as the water warm water cascaded doing your shoulders. His arms found your waist while his lips settled against your neck, sucking another light purple bruise to add to the collection he had made earlier that night. 

“Why’d you leave the bed.” He mumbled against your lips, the water wetting his hair making his bangs stick to his eyelashes. “I wasn’t finished with you yet.” He whispered in your before kissing the back of it, finding your sweet spot. 

“We’ve been at it for hours…how do you still have energy.” You giggled reaching over for your body wash and your shower sponge. 

“Every time you fall apart underneath my hands it gives me the motivation to give you more.” He said grabbing your shower sponge from your hand and turning you around in his arms. 

“I’m just going to pretend you didn’t say that.” You smiled goosebumps rising against your skin as you felt his lustful gaze take in your body. He ran his finger over the bruises he had created on your skin, humming in satisfaction as he slowly drank you in. 

“Ahh, you sure know how to break my heart.” He smiled replacing his hand with your shower sponge slowly lathering your body. The aroma overwhelming his senses as the smell of vanilla found its way into his body making him feel all warm inside. And he could’ve easily blamed the heat of the shower, but he knew it was your smell because it reminded him of home and you were his. 

“Did you wash your hair already.” He asked tapping on your thigh, silently telling you to raise your leg. You happily obliged. 

“Yes, I was about to get out before you came in.” You smiled watched as he washed your leg, before moving onto the other one. A gleam appearing in his eyes along with a slight blush raising against his cheeks as he made eye contact with the tiny love bites he left in the insides of your thigh. 

“I wasn’t too rough on you was I.” He spoke letting go of your leg before turning you around. He moved your hair to the side and started to wash your back. The thumb of his free hand kneading out the tension on your upper back. 

“Nope, I’m okay just a little sore but that’s expected.” You smiled as your shoulders relaxed. He hummed placing a soft kiss on the back of your neck, before detaching the shower head and washing the soap from your body.

“You’re done” he whispered, shutting off the water and opening the door of the shower. 

“Thank you Gyu,” You smiled turning around to face him watching as he grabbed your towel and wrapped it around your body tightly, drying you off slowly. 

“Anything for you angel.” He winked pecking your lips softly, tapping your ass lightly signaling for you to get out. “I’ll shower and then we can make chocolate chip pancakes.” He said closing the door to the shower and turning the water on again. 

“It’s four in the morning.” 

“Precisely why we should make pancakes.” He turned to you pushing his hair back grabbing his shampoo bottle. “Now go get dressed before you catch a cold.” He pointed tapping the head of his almost empty shampoo bottle against the palm of his hand. 

“Yes sir.” You said saluting, throwing him a kiss, and walking out of the bottle. Hearing your boyfriend’s laughter bounce off the foggy bathroom walls making you feel all giddy inside.


	76. Mingyu Drabble #9 (f) (m)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. “Is that my sweater?”
> 
> 52\. “Wait I forgot to buy the condoms.”

“Baby, I’m back!” Mingyu yelled pushing open the door to the bedroom, making it slam against the wall. A terrified scream falling out of your lips as you sat up quickly, placing a hand over your heart before letting out a nervous laugh. “Shit, you scared me.” You breathed out, watching as your boyfriend threw the convenience store bag onto the messy bed.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean too.” He grinned, bringing his plain shirt over his head and throwing it across the room before crawling onto the bed settling himself over you. You giggled, resting your arms over his shoulders. “Did you know the convenience store down the street is remodeling.” He whispered leaning down to meet your lips. 

“Yes, I told you before you left.” You smiled leaning up to kiss lightly before pulling away. “You just don’t listen to me.” You said against his lips, kissing him again gently. 

“I do…my mind was just occupied on other things.” He mumbled suggestively then kissing your cheek. 

“Mhm.” You whispered feeling his lips travel down to your neck, leaving behind open-mouthed kisses. His tongue running over the love bites he had left behind earlier. You sighed happily, your fingers digging into his shoulder blades gently.

He hummed pulling his lips away and sitting up, raising his eyebrow curiously as you scrambled up to sit up on your elbows, “Is that my sweater?” He smiled grabbing the drawstrings gently, twirling them around his fingers. 

“I got cold waiting for you.” You said biting your lip as one of your hands hiked up his sweatshirt slowly, revealing yourself to him. “You don’t mind do you?” You whimpered opening up your legs to him as he let a low growl escape his lips. 

“I can’t wait to devour you again.” He moaned laying down in between your legs, placing desperate kisses against the inside of your thighs. His hands hiking up his sweater even further as he got closer to where you needed him most.

“Na-ah Mingyu.” You said placing your palm against his forehead and pushing his face away making him whine. “Why not?” He pouted sitting up on his knees, his hands brushing against your thighs. 

“You haven’t finished what you started earlier.” You teased taking of his sweater and throwing it to the side, almost knocking off the humidifier on his bedside table. “Left me all hot and bothered.” 

“My baby’s got a big mouth today huh?” He smirked grabbing the forgotten plastic bag and emptying out the contents on the bed. 

“Um…where are the condoms.” You said looking at the lub, chocolate bar, gum and energy drink.”Shit, wait, I forgot to buy the condoms.” He whispered running a hand over his face. 

“That’s literally the only thing you needed to buy Mingyu.” You groaned falling back on the bed crossing your arms in front of you. 

“Like I said I was distracted.” He sighed falling down next to you placing a hand over your stomach, letting out a frustrated sigh making you giggle. “It’s okay, we can go together later.” You kissed his cheek lightly before standing up and grabbing the chocolate bar he bought. 

“Hey, that’s mine!” He exclaimed reaching his arm out to stop you from opening it. “Ahh, this is your punishment.” You smiled back at him giving him a wink before turning your attention to the chocolate bar again. You ripped the wrapper open and breaking off a piece placing it between your lips, turning to face Mingyu as he eyed you down curiously. You smiled leaning over his body, nudging his lips with the piece of chocolate. He grinned taking it between his teeth biting it off then giving your lips a quick peck. 

“That was hot, do it again.” He said placing an arm underneath his head looking at you suggestively. 

“You’re so strange.” You giggled shaking your head before repeating the same process again a satisfied low moan escaping his lips. “Mmm and you love it.” He smirked opening his mouth. 

“That I do.” You smiled shoving another piece of chocolate in his mouth before getting up from the bed and grabbing his sweatshirt from the floor. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Get dressed we have to go buy condoms.” You said picking up his shirt from the floor and throwing at him. 

“Why not make a baby.” He mumbled turning it inside out and slipping it on. 

“We can barely look after ourselves.” You said rolling your eyes playfully as you put on your leggings. 

“You’re right I’m just throwing out ideas.” He nodded walking towards you hugging you tightly leaning down kissing you slowly. “But you’d look so sexy carrying my child.” He smirked tapping your butt lightly before walking out of the room leaving you stunned.


	77. Mingyu Drabble #10 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 36\. “Stop texting me weird things so late at night.”
> 
> 39\. “Why are you naked.”

_If you shower with your clothes on does that mean your body is dry cause your clothes are now wet ????_

“Stop texting me weird things so late at night.” Mingyu exclaimed as he threw open your bedroom door making you jump in fear. “Why can’t you knock for once in your life?” You sat up, holding your sheets up to your chest tightly.

“Why…were you doing something you weren’t supposed to he.” He raised his eyebrows suggestively before making his ways towards your bed and laying down on top of your sheets. “No I was trying to sleep.” You laid down bringing your sheets up to your chin.

“Liar, you were sending me weird things again.” He poked your nose and turned to his side, his face close to yours. “Why can’t we just sleep together?” He sighed wrapping his arm around your waist and bringing you close to him.

“Cause you’ve only been my boyfriend for two weeks.” Mingyu shrugged and placed a kiss on top of your forehead. “I just want to cuddle all night though.” His hand moved up your waist and onto your back meeting your skin causing goosebumps to rise all over your naked body.

“Why are you naked?” He whispered a teasing tone evident in his voice as he brought his face closer to yours, his minty breath hitting your face. “Makes me think you were doing something you weren’t supposed to when I barged in.” He suggested and wrapped his leg around you trapping you in.

“It’s hot and you refuse to turn on the air so I took matters into my own hands.” You placed a hand on his clothed chest trying to push him away to free yourself.

“Our electricity bill was a little high this month I’m trying to save us some money.” He chuckled his hold on your getting tighter. “Just open up the window.”

“But the mosquitos.”

“There’s no winning with you, I should just give up now.” Mingyu said dramatically turning on his back, finally freeing you from his freakishly tight hold. He placed an arm underneath his, snaking his other one underneath your head and pulling you to his chest. “Go back to your room Gyu.” You smiled resting your chin against his chest looking up at his content face.

Mingyu raised his head removing his arm from underneath it and resting it on his chest tapping his fingers mindlessly, pretending not to listen to you. “Baby go back to your room I’m serious.” He hummed nodding his head as if he was contemplating it. He reached over and pecked your lips repeatedly, the hand resting on his stomach tugging on the blanket covering your chest. “Mingyu to your room.” You exclaimed pushing his hand away and holding onto your blanket tightly once again.

He laughed and sat up. “I just wanted a peak baby.” He stood up and walked towards the entrance of your room. “Yeah well now you’re not getting one any time soon.” You crossed your arms in front of you pouting making him laugh even harder at your reaction.

“It’s okay I can use my imagination until then.”


	78. Mingyu Drabble #11 (f) (a)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after mingyu drabble

The light was filtering through the sheer curtains of your room. Casting a golden hue to cascade upon Mingyu’s perfect features making him seem almost god-like. His naked chest heaving up and down as small inaudible snores escaped his swollen lips. You grinned softly bringing a hand up to his face, as a poor attempt to shield his eyes from the sunrays.

It was rare waking up next to Mingyu after a night full of immoral rendezvous. By morning he was usually gone, the only thing left in his wake was a small sticky note telling you he would call you. Sometimes you were left wondering why you had agreed to the terms and conditions of your said relationship with Mingyu. If only you had read the fine print telling you, you’d end up heartbroken no matter how many times he came back to you. You wouldn’t be basking in the feeling of having him next to you right now. Pushing the thought of him leaving as soon as he woke up to the back of your head because the only thing that mattered was that he was next to you underneath the morning light.

“I can feel you staring,” Mingyu whispered making you jump. You retracted the hand that was hovering over his face and brought it down to your side. “Sorry.” You said as you laid on your back and looked at your ceiling, counting each dent you could find.

“Don’t be, how’d you sleep?” He asked sitting up against your headboard and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before looking down at you.

“Good…I had a strange dream though.” You shrugged recounting the dents on your ceiling that you had just finished counting.

“Great, I’d look to hear about it while I make breakfast.” He said poking your side playfully. You whined looking up at him, the words that he had uttered making their way into your heart causing it to beat at an unhealthy rate.

“Breakfast?” You sat up resting your head gently on the top of your palm and you raised a curious brow at him.

He nodded. “Yeah, aren’t you hungry?” He reached over and brought the thin blanket that had failed to keep you warm during the night up to your chest covering you up.

“I’m not hungry.” You stated laying on your back again, counting your ceiling dents for the third time that morning. Your emotions threatening to spill out as confusion clouded your judgment while you wondered what game Mingyu was playing at. “Don’t lie to me, your stomach was grumbling so loud it woke me up.” He chuckled laying down again and wrapping an around your waist. “Let me make you breakfast.” He mumbled pecking your lips softly.

“Maybe you were dreaming because I’m not hungry.” You stated pushing him away slightly as you turned your back to him, tugging on your blanket and bringing it up to your chin. Mingyu sighed and pecked your shoulder, slowly making his way up to your ear. “Why are you being like this, love?” He bit your earlobe making you shiver. You groaned and sat up, bringing the blanket up with you crossing your arms over your chest.

“Don’t you have to go?” You spat out bitterly, regretting it the second he sighed and got up from your bed.

You brought your knees up to your chest and watched he tore through your room in search of his clothes. His back turned to you as he fumbled with putting on his jeans angrily. He sighed running a hand through his hair before turning to face you again. “I don’t think this is working out anymore.” He said buttoning up his jeans. The words settling into an uncomfortable air around the two of you. You sat up on the edge of your bed. “What do you mean?” You asked knowing very well what he was referring to. You knew sooner or later the day where one of you would call this fucked up arrangement would come, but you had always selfishly hoped it would’ve been you instead of him.

“I know we agreed to keep this whole thing casual…but I want us to be more than just casual sex. And maybe this is my fault for foolishly falling for you, especially when I know that you don’t feel the same way but I—” 

“Mingyu, hold on?” You interrupted as you got up from your bed wrapping your blanket around yourself and walking towards him to stand in front of him. “You have feelings for me?” You placed a hand on his cheek to make him look at you. “Tell me honestly.” You pleaded.

“Fuck…yeah, I do and it’s driving me insane knowing you don’t feel the same way.” He grabbed your hand and removed it from his cheek as he turned his face away.

“God…you ’re such an idiot.” You mumbled sitting on the edge of your bed and putting your head in your hands.

“And you think I don’t know…I knew the day we agreed to this I’d end up fucking it up somehow and I jus—”

“Mingyu I have feelings for you.” You confessed looking up at him as he stopped speaking mid-sentence. “Wait, what?” He looked down at you curiously bringing down the hand he had up in his air. “If you’re lying to me just know I might have a weak heart” He pleaded crouching down, so he was at eye level with you, grabbing your hands and intertwining your fingers with his own. “Please don’t be lying to me.”

“No idiot…I’m stupidly head over heels for you and this whole time I thought you wanted to keep this whole thing casual between us.” You rested your forehead against his. “We’re so stupid.” You grinned.

“This is the best news I’ve ever gotten in my life.” He chuckled pecking your lips softly. “I can’t wait to show you how much I care about you.” He mumbled against your lips pushing you down on the bed and climbing on top of you.

“Sounds amazing.” You said against his lips and wrapped your arms around his neck. “But I really am hungry…so if you’re still offering to make breakfast still stands, I’d love to take you up on it.”

“Of course, my love, what do you want?” He laid down next to you an arm still wrapped around your waist.

“Hmm…well I haven’t gone grocery shopping yet so cereal will do.” You grinned bringing a hand up to run your fingers through his hair. Mingyu laughed loudly and kissed your head softly.

“I’ll make you the best cereal you’ve ever had and then we can cuddle and watch movies.” He winked at you before sitting up.

“I can’t wait.”


	79. Mingyu Drabble #12 (m) (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning sex with Mingyu

Mingyu yawned pressing both of his palms against his eyes to block the light that was filtering in through the curtains. He sighed looking over turning his body to face your bare back. He reached over and moved your hair away from your neck, your body shivering against his warm hands. He smiled leaning over brushing his palm down your back softly placing it against your hips.

“Morning Gyu.” You sighed looking over your shoulder starring at your smirking boyfriend as he continued to touch your body with his wandering hands. “Morning.” He mumbled bringing his face down and kissing your neck softly. “I think we have some unfinished business.” He kissed your chin softly making his way down to your shoulder biting the love bite he had made the night before.

“We we’re at it for hours last night…how are you still horny?” You sighed feeling his lips trail down your back pressing his palm against your stomach. “You’re my wife now, it hits differently every time.” He muttered against your skin, pushing the blankets away from your body with his feet.

“That’s ridiculous Mingyu.” You laughed laying down on your back and grabbing his face bringing it up to yours wrapping your arms around his neck kissing him softly. He pulled away rubbing his nose against yours. “Your morning breath stinks.” He smirked pecking your lips resting his chest against yours carefully. “Like yours is any better.” You rolled your eyes tangling your fingers in his hair as he kissed his way down your chest.

“Of course it is, I’m perfect baby.” He sniggered pulling on one of your nipples with his teeth. A sigh leaving your bruised lips as you arched your back into his mouth. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.” You moaned feeling his index finger ghostly run over your other nipple teasing you. He pulled away looking up at you through hooded eyes. “Considering how many times I made you cum last night, I’d say I’m perfect.” He smiled smugly before blowing on your wet nipple and then making his way to the other one.

“mhm…It wasn’t that much.” You said pushing your chest further into his mouth, tugging on his hair lightly making groan against your skin.

“Seven times baby…I even considered getting the number tattooed on me.” He pulled away setting two fingers against your lips. You opened your mouth taking them in, running your tongue slowly over his digits looking into his lust-filled eyes. “You’re so good to me angel.” He sighed removing his fingers from your mouth and bringing them down to your folds. You parted your legs even further as he moved your arousal around slowly. “So responsive, I don’t think we’ll leave the bed today.” He said slowly inserting both of his fingers into you. You whimpered grabbing his arm and digging your nails into it as he slowly started to move his hand.

“Can I touch you?” You choked out feeling him curl his fingers inside you as he slowly ran his thumb over your clit.

“Not yet, I want to see you cum first.” He leaned down kissing your lips passionately, swallowing your moans as he sped up his fingers. Reaching the spot he found pleasure toying with just as much as you loved it. Sneaking his free arm underneath your body and bringing you closer to him, letting his body heat mix with your own. He moaned against your lips slowly rutting himself against your thighs as he heard how wet you sounded while he moved his fingers in you. Curling them teasingly and feeling around your soft velvety walls.

“G-Gyu I’m close.” You mumbled against his lips biting down on his lower lip tugging it gently. He sighed pressing his thumb against your clit roughly causing you to buck your hips against his hand. “Let go, baby, …please.” He pleaded digging his hand into your skin, grinding his hard cock against you slowly teasing himself while he chased for your eyes. You felt the pleasure increase as you looked into his eyes, your darkened ones matching his own feeling yourself burst around his fingers.

You panted arching your back digging your nails into the arm that was pleasuring you, closing your legs around his hand as he continued to move his fingers in you. The over-sensitivity overwhelming you causing you to whimper out his name, while he helped you ride out your orgasm. “T-To much Mingyu.” You mumbled feeling him slow down his moments. He reached over capturing your lips in his own kissing you roughly, while he continued to move his fingers around, pushing your legs open with his elbow.

He took out his fingers resting his hand on your hip. You sighed against his lips feeling yourself clench over nothing, missing his fingers in you already. “Number eight.” He muttered against your lips. You pushed away shaking your head, running your thumb against his cheek. “Don’t ruin the moment.” You said trying to catch your breath.

“I’d never.” He kissed your nose. “Five minutes.” He said before burying his head between your collarbones and neck.

“Five minutes until what?” You asked caressing his arm, making him shiver.

“Until we start again…I told you we’re not leaving our bed today.” He pecked your chin. You nodded placing the arm that was wrapped him on the back of you neck. “As long as we can brush our teeth first.” He giggled threading your fingers into his hair.

“Now who’s ruining the moment.” He brought his head up to look at you.

“Still you baby.” You smiled pecking his lips, pushing his body down and straddling his hips. “Now shush, I have a favor to repay.”


	80. Minghao Drabble #1 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 90\. “Did you just kiss me?”
> 
> 99\. “Why are you always drawing on me?”

“Why are you always drawing on me?” You smiled looking down at Minghao who was currently drawing on your arm with a sharpie. A habit you had grown accustomed to when he sat down next to you in Literature class two years ago. At first, you had found it strange but having his doodles on you started to feel like a form of comfort, especially while you were having a terrible day. You’d go around days with them on your arms, reading over phrases he’d sneak in his drawings that made your unsettling heart sweal with love. 

“It helps you.” He shrugged sticking his tongue in his teeth concentrating on the small happy face he was drawing on on your wrist. He looked up at you smiling before going back drawing something new on the palm of your hand. 

“Minghao what do you mean it helps me? You pushed the fingers of his free hand through his hair. He looked up at you sighing closing his marker and turning his whole body to face you. 

“You always seem to relax whenever I’m drawing on you.” He grinned tugging a strand of stray hair behind your ears. “So it helps you.” He kissed your nose and then moved down to kiss your lips softly. 

You froze underneath his touch. You had known him for years sat with him when he got rejected from his dream art school. Celebrated when he got accepted to the one twenty minutes away. You watched as he loved and cared about everyone that happened to waltz in his life. Cried with him when he first got his heartbroken by the girl he had been pining over for months. You had grown to love him and grown accustomed to him never harboring those feelings towards you. In his eyes, you were his best friend the person he could come to whenever the world got way to shitty and too much to handle, and you had accepted that. 

But now his lips where on yours and your heart was beating out of time and you felt like you were about to choke on air. Then he pulled away sitting back looking down at his hands playing with the rips in his jeans. 

“Did you just kiss me?” You whispered your widened eyes trained on him. He looked at you startled raising his hand and opening his mouth to say something and then quickly closing it as he searched your face with his eyes. 

“I–I mean–I’m sor–”

You cut him off placing your lips on his softly. He sighed into your kissing wrapping his arms around your torso returning your kiss. The two of you savored one another. Passion filling your lungs as you pulled him closer to you running your fingers through his hair. He was the one to pull away again resting his forehead against yours. 

“I’ve been waiting to do that for long.” He confessed a giggle falling out of his lips. The same one that had you doubling over in pain whenever you heard it because before it was never directed towards you. This time though it was and your heart couldn’t take it.

“You’re an idiot for waiting so long.” You pecked his lips and later both of his eyelids. 

“Tell me about it.” He said before pulling in for another kiss.


	81. Minghao Drabble #2 (f) (a)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15\. “The waiter is staring at you.”
> 
> 90\. “Did you just kiss me?”

Minghao’s gaze hadn’t stopped staring at you since the two of you had stepped foot into the diner. You had brushed it off at first thinking it was just another way of him trying to annoy you. And to say the least, it was working. 

“Do I have something on my face?” You set the menu down in the front of you, rest your hands on top of it.

Minghao grinned crossing his arms in front of him and leaned back against the seat of the booth, “The waiter is staring at you.” He pointed out before resting his hands on top of his menu and leaning his head in. 

“Okay…and?” You leaned your head in also, and if it weren’t for the table keeping the two of you at a distance your foreheads would’ve been touching. 

“Ask him for his number, idiot.” He smirked reaching over and shoving your shoulder lightly. Laughing at your mock hurt expression. 

“I don’t want to.” You picked up your menu again and started looking through it. Anything to distract and to keep your face from burning up in front of your face. Minghao loved to tease you whenever you caught a guys attention, which wasn’t a lot. It wasn’t that you weren’t beautiful in your eyes you were, but you always felt like others didn’t see you as enough. Especially your best friend; the same guy you have been harboring feelings for since the beginning of time. 

“Come on don’t break his heart like that.” He said a teasing tone laced within his voice. “Aren’t you tired of being single?” He added. Jabbing the knife even deeper into your chest. You set your menu down and glared at him. This was a conversation the two of you often had and always ended with you getting pissed off. 

“Nope, I’m fine the way I am.” You averted your gaze from his and looked around, your eyes locking on the waiter Minghao was talking about. He was cute and maybe if circumstances were different you would’ve given him a free pass to break your heart. But unfortunately, that role was reserved for the man sitting right in front of you. 

“Don’t you think you’re running out of time…I mean you aren’t getting any younger.” He pushed now twisting the knife inside of you. You took a deep breath before turning to face him, your patience wearing thin. “I could say the same thing to you.” You quirked an eyebrow as he rolled his eyes and raised his menu up again. 

“At least I like someone.” He muttered. Your heart sinking as the final jab came and suddenly you didn’t want to be in his presence anymore. You grabbed your bag and lung it over your shoulder. “I’m going to get some fresh air.” You whispered before standing up and walking away, leaving a dumbfounded Minghao behind. 

You leaned against the wall outside letting out a deep sigh. You cursed yourself for being too scared of confessing your feelings to Minghao. And now it was too late, he had finally found someone he’d want to spend his days and nights with. Someone that wasn’t you and soon enough he’d end forgetting about you, just like all the other ones did. Who knows maybe asking for that cute waiter’s number could help you fix the heartache you were currently feeling right now.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed you so far.” You jumped hearing Minghao’s voice next to you. He held his hand out, handing over a bubble tea as a form of truce. You rolled your eyes taking it from his hand and shoving shoulder lightly making him giggle.

“Maybe you’re right, maybe I should ask for his number.” You shrugged breaking the plastic lid with your straw and taking a sip from the drink. Your inside getting all warm and you started to feel yourself calm down. 

“No don’t do that.” He spoke up putting his arm on top of your shoulder. You looked over at him taking in his trouble expression. “It’s just that–um well you see–,” And before he could finish what he was saying his lips were on yours catching you off guard. Your heart exploded as you wrapped you placed a hand on his chest, his heart beating so quickly you thought he might pass out. And then it was over. 

“Did you just kiss me?” You whispered bringing your hand up and touching your lips as if you weren’t sure what to believe. Minghao giggled grabbing your hand and pecking your lips lightly. “Yeah, I’m sorry I just didn’t know how else to tell you that I have feelings for you, I won’t do it again if you don’t want it.” He whispered before placing a hand on the back of your neck. 

“Are you kidding me, then why were you trying to set me up with the waiter.” You shoved his chest causing him to stumble back. 

“I’m sorry…I was jealous.” He scratched the back of his neck. You walked towards him and flicked his forehead. He jumped back muttering a tiny “ow” before wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing your cheek.

“I can’t believe you brought me bubble tea and kissed me as an apology.” You flicked his nose lightly making it scrunch it up. 

“Well did it work?” 

“Buy me dinner and we’ll see.” You smirked removing his arms from around your waist and started towards the door, a smiling Mingaho following closely behind.


	82. Minghao Drabble #3 (f) (m)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17\. “I think we should stop before we…”

Earlier the two of you had been cuddling in his bed, feeling the weight of the week wear off the longer the two of you were in each other’s company. His eyes had started to wander as he felt your breathing slow down, landing on the blank canvas he had bought months ago. That’s when he had proposed the idea of painting something with you, in which you agreed.

He gave you an old t-shirt of his to change into while he moved his art supplies and the canvas out onto the balcony. Bringing a wine bottle along and two glasses and his portable speaker. You walked out and sat down on the floor, while he scrolled through his playlists on his phone, looking for the right one. Soon he was joining you, while a soft jazz melody started to echo around the two of you. 

“What are we painting?” You said crossing your legs in front of you picking up a brush.

“Anything we want.” Minghao smiled squeezing a tub of black paint onto a paper plate. 

“How about a galaxy.” You smiled dipping your brush into the paint and then running it over the blank canvas. 

“Why not, you already started.” He copied your actions smiling. The two of you soon getting lost in each other’s company as well as your painting.

Once your painting had somewhat started to resemble a galaxy, you set down your paintbrush, grabbing your glass of wine and taking a decent sip out of it. You set it down looking over at your boyfriend who was humming along the song that was playing. Smirking you dipped your finger into the light blue paint, that had started to mix with the purples and oranges. 

“Hao, you have something on your cheek.” You whispered making Minghao stop his movements. He ran the back of his hand over his cheek and turned to face you. 

“Is it gone now?” He quirked an eyebrow setting down his paintbrush. You shook your head and reached over leaning in. You kissed his lips softly and ran your paint coated fingers along his cheek. “Now it is.” You giggled pulling away, doubling over at his betrayed expression. 

“That was mean baby, come over here.” You watched as he dipped his fingers into the black paint and reached over to you. You tried leaning away, but his reflexes were faster than any other man’s and before you knew it you were under him. His hips pinning you down as he held both your wrist together above you. He sniggered running his paint coated fingers over your cheek and down your neck, making you whine. 

“You shouldn’t have started a war if you knew you wouldn’t be able to win.” He grinned leaning down and kissed your lips softly. You could taste the sweet wine on his lips as he deepened the kiss making you sigh against them. The hand that wasn’t occupied in keeping your hands in place above you, made it’s way underneath your—his shirt. Goosebumps rose on to your skin against the coldness of his palm as he softly caressed your side, making him smirk against your lips. He pulled away licking your lips teasingly and started making his way down your neck, the side that wasn’t coated in paint. 

“Minghao.” You sighed tugging your wrists against his hand. 

“Mhm.” He mumbled against your sweet spot making you roll your eyes back in pleasure. 

“I think we should stop before we—”

You stopped mid-sentence as he bit down on your neck sucking a deep purple bruise that you knew he would be proud of for the next few days. 

“You were saying.” He mumbled against you before pulling away and sitting back on your hips finally letting your hands go. You watched as he smugly placed both of his hands underneath your shirt slowly moving your shirt up.

“Let’s go to your room.” You breathed out. Minghao giggled before standing up and extending his hand to you, in which you gladly took. Once you were up on your feet he pulled your body into his. “I’ll do anything you want if you promise to keep quiet.” He kissed your head before turning around and opening up the patio door. 

“Yes, sir.”


	83. Minghao Drabble #4 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. “How much have you had to drink?”
> 
> 41\. “Pay attention to me.”

Minghao was slumped over your shoulder as you dragged him out of the bar and you were struggling. Especially since he decided to let you do all the work while he mumbled incoherently into the air. 

“Hao, pay attention to me.” You spoke pushing the double doors open stumbling slightly over a missed step. 

“You look pretty.” He smiled down at you puckering his lips attempting to kiss you. 

“Hao, seriously I have to get you home.” You tightened your grip around his waist, walking slowly to keep up with his drunken self. Minghao was never one to drink to the point where he could barely function. But the two of you had fought over something stupid before he left for guy’s night. The guilt, eating you alive. 

“How much have you had to drink?” You sat him down on the bus stop bench, moving his hair out of his face. He smiled smugly wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his cheek against your stomach.

“I’m sorry for not taking out the garbage.” He mumbled pulling you closer. “Please don’t leave me.” 

You smiled grabbing his face to make him look at you, his eyes slightly closed do to all the alcohol he had consumed. “Baby…it’s alright I’m not going anywhere.” You ran your fingers through his hair, feeling him relax underneath your touch.

Minghao nodded playing with the hem of your old t-shirt. “I had too much wine” He expressed shaking his head. 

“That’s gonna be a nasty hangover love.” You giggled holding down your t-shirt as he had started to sneak his hands underneath it. Raising it lightly to kiss your stomach. “Stop it, Hao.” You scolded, earning glares from passer-bys. 

“Will you take care of me tomorrow?” He mumbled against your skin, sending shivers up your spin.

“Yes, now let’s go the bus is here.” You grinned helping him hoist himself up, making him giggle as he tried keeping his balance. Failing as he slumped himself over your shoulder again kissing your head softly.

“Why are you so heavy?” You struggled to drag him onto the bus, careful not to make him trip again as you pushed him up the steps, and you could tell the bus drivers patience was wearing thin, with every grunt you pushing him. Minghao laughing as if he were playing a game. 

“It’s all the love I have for you.” He winked playfully taking the first seat he found. You sighed sitting next to him, he placed his head on your shoulder. You looked down at him wrapping your arm around him. “If you fall asleep I’ll leave you on the bus.” 

“I’ll just rest my eyes a little.” He yawned cuddling into your body. You shook your head knowing very well the type of drunk your boyfriend was and that he would fall asleep in seconds. But the commute to your apartment was thirty minutes so you decided to let him rest. After all he was going to regret getting wine drunk in the morning.


	84. Minghao Drabble #5 (m)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 54\. “No one’s around”
> 
> 64\. “I can’t believe you just sucked me off in the back of the library.”
> 
> P.S if you want more of this minghao read babydoll lol

The thin strap of your summer dress kept sliding down your shoulder and it was driving Minghao crazy, while he worked alongside you. He had watched you closely throughout the day, burning holes into your naïve skin. The tension growing rapidly and embracing the two of you, digging itself into your veins. It bubbled up into something uncontrollable in the pits of your stomach, begging to be let out.

And now as the two of you stood alongside one another between the cramped-up bookshelves you weren’t sure how much longer you could take the heat. “Hao, can you help me?” You whispered handing him the Music Theory textbook, you had been trying to place on the highest shelf.

Minghao stopped his movements, swallowing hard as he turned to face you. He grabbed the book from your hands. His fingers briefly touching yours sending a shiver up your spine as he closed the gap between the two of you. Your back finding one of the shelves his body inches from yours, engulfing you in his warmth. You watched as he leaned above your head placing the book in its intended location, your hands itching to pull him closer in order to close the teasing gap between the two of you.

He looked down at you his arm falling to his side, clutching his fist as he eyed your fallen strap. And without a second thought, he hooked his finger underneath it, tilting his head as you felt your breathing speed up. Slowly he glided your strap back into place, his hand staying there for a long second playing with the knot that kept it tied to together. He breathed out before shaking his head pushing himself away from your body, trying to remind himself that you were just his co-worker. And feeling this way about you was far from appropriate. But the feeling of your hand catching his wrist stopped his wandering thoughts. You pulled him to you wrapping one of your arms around his neck. Before he could ask you what you were doing you planted your soft lips against his.

He jumped slightly as the shock coursed its way into his body, soon being replaced by the overwhelming feeling of lust. He placed his hands against your hips pulling you closer to him finally breaking the tension the two of you had been feeling.

The kiss the two slowly morphing into a sloppy passionate mess. Tongues fighting against one another, teeth clinking softly, soft sighs escaping your throats and hands gripping onto anything they could find.

When you had pulled away to catch your breath, Minghao let out a soft whimper. He leaned down again trying to connect his lips with yours once again, feeling like if he didn’t do so soon enough, he’d physically die. But you had placed your index finger against his soft lips stopping his movements. Minghao eyed you curiously as you pushed yourself off the bookshelf and signaled for him to follow you. And like a lost puppy he did.

He watched as you effortlessly moved through the rows of books, your arms reaching behind you and grabbing your hair tying it up into a makeshift ponytail. The smoothness of your neck on full display and he wondered how beautiful it would look with his marks decorating it.

You led him to the forgotten section of the library that kept all the VCR tapes whose only purpose was to sit and collect dust. He had always wondered why the system had decided to keep them instead of just throwing them out, but his thoughts were interrupted by you pushing him up against one of the shelves.

“What are you doing?” He spoke, his head falling back as he felt your lips attack his neck. Sucking and biting harshly soft sighs escaping his flushed lips. His hands finding their way up to your shoulders, his thumbs hooking underneath the straps of your ocher dress rubbing soft circles.

“No one’s around.” You whispered before biting down on his earlobe gently. A shiver running down Minghao’s spine. “Which means I can finally do anything I want to you.” You smirked, your hand running down his torso and playing with his belt buckle. Mingaho gulped as you eyed him innocently, feeling himself get harder as you toyed with him.

He placed his thumb over your lips opening them up slowly. You took him into your mouth running your tongue over the pad of his finger. “Show me how pretty your lips look wrapped around me.” He groaned feeling you start to suck on his thumb, your hand palming him through his black jeans. He was melting underneath your heated touch and if you continued to look at him the way you currently were as if you were waiting to devour him. He would’ve come in his pants like a teenager.

You released his thumb with a pop. You reached over and kissed his lips softly pulling away before he could respond. His eyes widened as he watched you sink down to your knees. The adrenaline of possibly getting caught by one of the other library assistants, turning him on even more. You kissed over his clothed length, while you unbuttoned his pants slowly.

“Hao how many times have you imagined this?” You looked up at him doe-eyed as you freed him, his cock standing up against his stomach begging to be played with.

“So many times.” He gripped the bookshelf, his knuckles turning white, while your hand wrapped around him. “Hmm, me too.” You mumbled running your tongue over your bottom lip, moving your hand slowly. You leaned forward and lick the underside of his cock, a slow breathy moan escaping Minghao’s lips.

Smirking, you placed your lips around his swollen head running your tongue over his slit slowly, moaning as the sweetness of his precum hit your taste buds. You continued to stroke him as you brought him further into your mouth. Admiring the way Minghao’s mouth hung up as the pleasure of feeling himself inside your warm mouth overtook his body. You started bobbing your head slowly, swallowing around him trying to take him in as much as you could. His hand finding its way to the back of your neck, gripping onto your makeshift ponytail and pushing you down. A loud moan falling out of his throat and quickly you pulled away releasing him with a pop.

“We have to stay quiet baby.” You smirked kissing down his length slowly keeping your eyes trained on his. The nickname you had called him by and the feeling of your lips against him would’ve been enough to get him to fall apart.

“You’re such a fucking tease.” He said before guiding you down onto his cock again, this time, wasting no time to thrust himself further into your mouth. A soft sigh escaping your lips, feeling yourself get wetter. His grip in your hair tightened as he started rocking his hips slowly at first, feeling you swallow around him. You gripped his thighs tightly digging your nails into the fabric of his jeans.

“You look so pretty like this; I should take a fucking picture.” He groaned his hand pushing you down further into him keeping you in place making you gag. You tapped his thighs pulling back, his length falling out of your mouth as your heaving chest matched his.

“Too bad, we’re at a spot where the cameras can’t see us, I bet you’d like it if they were. You could watch it over and over at night instead of imagining it.” You teased smirking. Your hand taking hold of him again, moving your hand around him rapidly. Minghao’s breathing caught in his throat as he threw his head back hitting it with one of the VCR tapes on the shelf behind him.

“God, you’re such a little minx aren’t you; I’d bet you like knowing we could get caught any second now.” He moaned bucking his hips up to your hand. You groaned lowly taking his tip into your mouth again sucking on it harshly, pushing your knees together to relieve yourself a bit. Minghao placed a hand over his mouth, biting down on his skin as the pleasure inside of him increased. You hallowed out your cheeks pushing him further into your mouth, saliva running down your chin.

You looked at him through hooded eyes, his face contorting into pleasure as he slowly began to thrust his hips against your mouth roughly. You moaned around him sending a delicious shiver up his spin as he opened his eyes again. One of his hands gripping the bookshelf behind him while the other gripped the back of your neck. Eyebrows furrowed as his gaze stayed locked on yours, small praises falling out of his mouth. And with a soft sigh, he came into your mouth, his seed spurting across your tongue making you whimper. You gripped his thighs as he rode out his climax, trying to swallow as much of his cum as you could, some of it escaping your mouth and sliding down your chin.

Minghao pulled away panting, quickly stuffing himself into his pants again before grabbing onto your arms and pulling you up to him. He wrapped one arm around your waist bringing you closer to him. “I can’t believe you just sucked me off in the back of the library.” He chuckled, his thumb wiping the excess of his cum and bringing it into your mouth. You licked it making a satisfying sound as you swallowed it.

“Wouldn’t be the first time. Ask Wonwoo to give you his review the next time you see him.” You smirked before kissing his lips softly. He groaned lowly tasting himself against your lips, pulling you closer to his body, digging his nails into your hips. After moments of kissing you hard and sensually, he pulled away resting his forehead against yours.

“Come back to mine and I’ll have you screaming my name instead of his.”

“For your sake, I hope you’re not all talk.” You pecked his lips one last time before walking away leaving him behind all dazed.


	85. Minghao Drabble #6 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11\. “Come sit on my lap, while I work.”
> 
> 12.” Go back to sleep, I’m here.”

Minghao took his glasses off, running his hands down his face in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose. He sighed throwing his head back setting down his pencil, as his latest drawing sat incomplete in front of him. He looked up at the ceiling, his eyes squinting as the bright light hit his sensitive pupils. 

“Come to bed.” You said leaning against the doorway of his art studio, your cardigan wrapped tightly around yourself as your body adorned one of his old t-shirts. The one that had many paint stains on them as it was one of your favorites. His heart fluttering as the sound of your voice made his way into his chest and harboring itself there.

“Did I wake you?” He sat up extending his arms, signaling for you to come to him. 

“Nope, my body did.” You grinned yawning, walking towards him. He nodded wrapping his arms around your waist. He rested his forehead against your stomach sighing as you played with his hair gently. “Come to bed, take a break.”

“I can’t I need to finish this sketch before I met with the client tomorrow.” He huffed out in annoyance raising his head to look up at you with tired eyes. You sighed nodding. You ran your thumbs underneath his eyes carefully taking in the bags that had started to form over days of not sleeping. Concerned washing over your features making you sigh.

“You overwork yourself too much, take a break at least for five minutes.” You said leaning down and kissing his forehead lightly. 

“How about you…come sit on my lap while I work.” He grinned cheekily leaning back on his chair and patting his thighs lightly. “I work better when you’re around anyway.” He shrugged as he tried his best to keep his eyes open.

“Okay but only for a little while.” You smiled watching as he threw his head back sighing in relief. You shook your head carefully taking a seat in his lap, his arms finding their away around you, holding you tightly. “My muse.” He mumbled quietly placing a kiss against your temple. You giggled as he pushed the two of you closer to his desk, grabbing his pencil and his glasses. 

You leaned into him further, yawning, curling yourself into his body putting your head against his chest. “Go back to sleep, I’m here,” Minghao spoke as he started drawing again, vigor and determination etched on his features. “Okay.” You breathed as you felt your eyes start close.


	86. Minghao Drabble #7 (f) (m)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 94\. “Were you just taking pictures of yourself naked?”
> 
> 95\. “I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you keep talking.”

Minghao wasn’t supposed to be home for another two hours. Yet he was standing in the living room, arms crossed, a teasing smirk adorning his face, and you were mortified.

“Were you just taking pictures of yourself naked?” He tilted his head slowly inching closer to you. Your eyes widening tightening the throw blanket around yourself as you looked back and forth from your boyfriend and the set up you had spent nearly an hour perfecting. 

“Ummm…I…maybe.” You said taking a step back hitting the full-length mirror with your back almost causing it to topple over. 

“What for?” He said lowly bringing his fingers up to your exposed collar bone. Letting them dance over your skin delicately. Goosebumps rose underneath his touch as he slowly peeled the blanket away from your naked form. 

“I was bored.” You nodded feeling the blanket drop down next to your feet. The cool air hitting your soft skin making you shiver as he gazed down at you in hungrily. And you knew either one of you was on the verge of breaking the bet you two had made a month ago. 

“I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you keep talking…or continue telling me what exactly has you looking so divine right now.” He smirked biting his bottom lip, his thumb ghosting over your hardened nipple before he retreated it, and stuffed his hands in the pocket of his jeans. But his lust-filled eyes never left yours and you knew he wanted to risk it all and finally touch you in the way the two of you craved most. 

“Mhm, they were going to be your prize after the bet was over.” You smiled reaching over and straightening out his glasses making him visibly gulp. 

“This feels more like a punishment sweetheart.” He said gripping the linen of his jeans as you walked yourself closer to him, finally closing the little gap that was left between the two of you. Your bare chest against his clothed one as you starred at him endearingly. 

“If you give in now Hao, you can have me like this.” You gestured to your naked body. “Think of it as a preview before I get the pictures I took developed.” You said hovering over his lips, his breathing getting faster. You smirked keeping your arms at your side as you arched your back leaning your chest even further into his. Brushing your hardened nipples against his pecks, smiling happily when you managed to pull a tiny moan from your boyfriend. 

“Haven’t you always wanted to fuck me against a mirror…now’s your chance and I know you never pass up an opportunity when you come across one.” You whispered keeping your voice as low and sultry as possible. “You can even take pictures of me when I’m fucked out. When you’ve made me into one of your masterpieces, your marks decorating my skin and your cum all over my chest. We can add them to our little collection.” You giggled poking your tongue out and running it over your bottom lip. 

Minghao moaned throwing his head back feeling his pants get tighter and his hands losing their feeling from how hard he was clutching them. He supposes that this, your words where a punishment from how hard he had been teasing you all month, in hope you’d give in first. But the way you were innocently looking up at him, batting your eyelashes while those filthy words spilled out of your mouth was enough for him to decide that he needed you as soon as possible. 

“Angel you’re going to wish you hadn’t opened that pretty mouth of yours once I’m done with you.” He spoke, taking his hands out of his pocket shaking them at his sides. “Now turn around, both hands on the mirror and you’re going to take whatever I give you tonight.” He smirked, finally putting his hands on your hips and turning you around to face the mirror. You locked your eyes with Minghao’s reflection the hunger and need reflecting off of them was enough for you to fall apart. 

“I’m waiting.” He growled, unbuttoning the first four buttons of his button-down and undoing his pants, before taking out his hardened cock, feeling your walls clenched as you leaned forward placing both hands on either side of the mirror. 

“I’m all yours Hao.”


	87. Minghao Drabble #8 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11\. “Do you think they can hear us?”
> 
> 41\. “Our coworkers think we’re dating.”

_meet me in the copy room in five minutes - M_

The pale yellow sticky note said making a smile appear on your tired face. You placed down the documents your boss had given you on top of your desk, checking the time on your phone. Only a minute had passed so you sat down for the meantime, tapping your pen against your desk impatiently. 

“Just go see him.” Your co-worker Jun spoke, an annoyed sigh falling out of his mouth as he ran a hand through his hair. “You two are so frustrating.” He shook his head leaning back on his desk chair a knowing smirk playing on his lips as he eyed you down. 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” You said turning attention away from him, checking the time once again. Your chest thumping as you realized your five minutes of stalling were up. You stood up from your desk chair, grabbing a folder with random papers, your alibi in case anyone asked, though no one would. “I gotta make copies.” You nodded making Jun laugh throwing his hands up in the air. 

“Remember that other people use the copy room, to actually make copies.” He called out as you started down the hallway that led to your destination. A light blush adorning your cheeks as you caught all curious stares from your other co-workers. Some of them snickering to one another making your stomach bubble with nerves, only amplifying when you were finally face to face with the door. You knocked twice lightly, waiting ten seconds before knocking once more, a secret code to two you came up with once, right after Seungkwan had almost caught the two of you sneaking around one afternoon. And you suppose that’s where the rumor of the two of you dating stemmed from. 

Minghao opened the door slightly, giving you enough room for you to walk in. And once he made sure you were inside and no one else was out in the hallway he closed the door and locked it. Another precaution the two of you had decided to take that same afternoon. 

“You took forever.” He said grabbing the random folder of papers, setting it aside, and taking you in his arms. He pulled you closer to his arms, burying his nose in your hair, your scent relaxing him greatly. 

“Sorry…Jun was being, well he was being Jun.” You mumbled returning his hug, letting his warmth take over your body. Recently his arms and the heat that radiated off him had started making you feel at home it had started to scare you. You heard him snicker before pulling away, his fingers tugging a stray strand of hair behind your ear, his eyes skimming over your features taking in every small detail he could find and adding it into his memory box. 

“Come over tonight, I’ll cook dinner and then we can watch a movie.” He blurted out, his eyes wide like he had just made a groundbreaking revelation. 

“I don’t know Hao, I’m really behind on work.”

“I’ll help you, or sit with you while you finish.” He smiled caressing your cheek gently. “I just want to be alone with you tonight, I’ve missed you.” 

“We’re alone right now.” You teased. Minghao rolled his eyes playfully leaning down and placing a gentle kiss against your nose. “Not the same thing baby doll.” 

“Fine, I’ll think about but I’m not staying over tonight.” You pointed out shooting him a warning look making him pout. “Why not?” He whined tightening the arm he had around you. 

“Our co-workers think we’re dating, I can hear them talking about it all the time and now Jun’s all on my ass about it. If I show up with you tomorrow morning then I’ll never hear the end of it.” 

“So…what does it matter?” Minghao scoffed, shaking his slightly his hold on you loosening up. Panic rushing through your veins as you felt him retrieve from you once again, his soft demeanor hardening and you knew he was getting frustrated with you again.

“We’re fucking not dating.” You sighed retreating your gaze from his, looking around the small copy room trying to find something else to focus your attention on. “Would it be so bad if we did?” He whispered, his voice laced with something you could only recognize as hope. 

“We’ve talked about this Ha-”

“Yeah I know you’re afraid of getting hurt after what that asshole did to you.” He said rolling his eyes, finally removing his arms from your body and walking backwards creating enough distance between the two of you. 

“Then why can’t you just wait for me.” You said throwing your hands up in frustration, your voice getting a little louder. As the frustration you felt with yourself broke the surface. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to be with him, you did more than anything in the world. But you were still healing from being left at the alter on your wedding day by the man you thought was you could trust forever. It was a heart break you had never once experienced, one so painful that at times you felt like you were about to die. You spent years wallowing in your own pity party until Minghao waltzed into your life one Wednesday afternoon, shinning like the brightest sun out there. Slowly, you had started to open up to him, letting him explore your likes and dislikes while you did the same. 

Yet, the fear of never being enough always came crawling especially on nights when he slept soundly beside you. And you knew he deserved better than someone who still threw pity parties for themselves when the lights would go out.

“I’m not him. I would die first than betray you the way he did that morning, but I don’t know if I can keep waiting on you when there’s still this part of your heart that refuses to open itself up to me.” He breathed out. The truth in his words jabbing themselves into your heart and you felt like you were about to burst. 

“I’m so scared Hao, each day that goes by I realize that my feelings for you are so incredibly strong and it scares me.”

“I’m scared too, but I can’t deny that whenever I’m with you it feels right and I know you feel it too.” He said grinning sadly reaching forward and grabbing your hands. “We can start over and not rush anything, though we kind of already did.” He giggles slightly a smile finally appearing on your face. “But please stop shutting me out.” He leaned down pecking your lips softly and pulling away. 

“Can I think about it,” You smiled. “I’ll give you my answer tonight.” You nodded pulling his head down and giving his lips another kiss. He smiled against them, pecking them repeatedly make you laugh. 

“Hao stop, our coworkers are right outside.” You tried to push his face away only to have him pull you closer. 

“What about them?” He grinned attacking your entire face with kisses. 

“Do you think they can hear us?” You said the realization only hitting you after spending the last fifteen minutes locked away in the copy room. 

“Don’t think so I’m pretty sure these walls are sound pr-.”

“They’re not we can hear everything.” You heard Jun shout from the other side of the door. Yours and Minghao’s eyes getting wide as the two of you stared at each other, not daring to say a word. “Can you guys come out now please, I actually really do need to make copies before Seungcheol decides to put my head on a stake.” Jun whined breaking your silence as the two of you doubled over in laughter. The blissful state of happiness you were feeling was enough to help you make your decision. One that was long overdue.


	88. Minghao Drabble #9 (a)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14\. “Lie to me then.”
> 
> 42\. “Why can’t you love me back?”

“Why haven’t you been picking up your phone.” You stopped in front of the bench Minghao was sitting on. A notebook and pencil in his hand as he sketched furiously. “Been busy.” He shrugged with a sigh before closing his notebook and setting it down. You nodded taking it upon yourself to sit down in the empty space next to him. Your heart clenching when you noticed him scoot over trying to create space between the two of you. 

“What did you want?” He spat out a little harsher then intended. His eyes focused on the family of ducks walking past the waterline of the lake in front of him.

“Just wanted to hang out.” You sighed your hands closing in on your lap taking parts of your summer dress with them. “You’ve been ignoring me all week.”

“I know,” Minghao whispered, bringing his hand up to his face pushing back his round glasses. “It was on purpose.” He finished blowing out a raspberry and leaned back into the wooden bench. 

“I-I mean...well why, did I do something wrong?” 

“No, we don’t have to hang out with each other every day, we’re friends not dating.” 

“That’s bullshit, Hao.” You scoffed crossing your arms in front of you. Minghao turned to face you, no sign of emotions evident on his face. “We went on a few dates and they didn’t mean anything.”

“Six months is a few dates?” You spat out shaking your head digging your nails into your arms. “That’s fucking news to me.”

“Why does it matter anyway?” 

“It matters because up until three days ago, up until I told you that I loved you. You weren’t acting this way.” You said feeling your anger rise slowly in your body as you looked over at the boy who swore he wasn’t like all the other guys you had gone out with. Though now as he looked at you like you didn’t matter like your anger was over exaggerated, he resembled all those failed love affairs and you hated it. 

“Well if it wasn’t obvious already I don’t love you,” Minghao said smugly and you felt your heart sink. You balled up your fists trying to keep yourself from slapping the stupid look on his face. 

“Why can’t you love me back?” You breathed out. You hated how desperate and small you sounded. In your head it didn’t make sense how unbothered and indifferent he was acting. You almost believed he had been abducted by aliens because the Minghao staring back at you was not the same one you had fallen for. 

You had fallen for soft laughs and warm hugs. A person whose dream was so big you weren’t sure how it was able to fit in his body. You had fallen for soft hands that were always covered in paint strokes, bright eyes that sparkled when the sun was about to set and a voice that sent your heart into a frenzy. And the cold-blooded, cold-hearted person that was looking back at you was not him. 

“I just don’t.” Minghao tore his gaze away from yours staring back at the lake in front of him. The sun had started to set into the water’s horizon and in a perfect world. Or the perfect world you had lived in up until three days ago, he would’ve wrapped his arms around you, tugged you into his side and the two of you would’ve watched the sun disappear together. Small nothings escaping both of your lips in the process. 

You rolled your eyes and stood up, standing in front of him blocking his view. Your arms down at your sides shaking. “Lie to me then.”

“What?” Minghao raised his face, squinting to block out the sun rays that had gone past your body. “Lie to me, look me in the eyes and tell me you never felt anything for me.” 

Minghao opened his mouth, his heart beating threatening to fall out of his body. The wall he had worked so hard to build over the past three days crumbling as he let himself look into your broken eyes. Eyes that he had fallen for and now feared because of the hatred that sparked behind them. “I-I--.” 

“Exactly,” You cut him of shaking your head to keep yourself from crying because you refused to cry in front of someone who was too scared to admit how they really felt. “Find me when you figure out whatever the fuck is going on with you.” You finished and turned around, walking away from him fast. As he stayed back, his doubt and self hatred consuming his thoughts once again.


	89. Minghao Drabble #10 (

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. “Let me paint on you.”
> 
> 20\. “I know I’ve gotten like ten kisses but can I have some more?”

“Hao, love can I come in?” You knocked on the door that led to his home studio, balancing the tray of fruit with your arm. “Yes.” You heard him sigh out. You tugged the tray of fruit to your side and opened his door. His messy art studio coming into view and your boyfriend laying down in the middle of it with sketches surrounding his body. 

“No luck?” You pouted sitting down next to him setting down the tray on the floor carefully. Minghao let out a frustrated noise before sitting up and turning to face you. “I feel like my head is so crowded but at the same time it’s empty.” He let out a frustrated breath reaching over to grab a strawberry. He plucked the tiny little leaves on the head of the crown and took a bite out of it. 

“Don’t force yourself then, just let your mind do what it wants.” You nodded leaning in and placing a soft peck against his lips. He smiled and grabbed another strawberry bringing it up to your lips. You smiled opening your mouth taking a bite, cringing as the sourness hit your tastebuds making Minghao chuckle softly. “Strawberries aren’t sour your taste buds are just weak.” He joked pecking your lips repeatedly, then grabbing another one. 

“Or maybe your taste buds are just broken.” You teased moving your head from side to side before placing both of your palms against his cheek. Squishing them together, interrupting his chewing and pecking his lips repeatedly. Minghao laughed wrapping his arms around your body and pulling you close to his body, sighing happily. He placed his chin against your shoulder, inhaling dramatically taking in your scent. His body relaxing in your arms, his overwhelming thoughts diminishing to nothing but the feeling of you in his arms. 

“Let me paint on you.” He mumbled against your neck tickling your skin. He sneaked his hands underneath your shirt, sending shivers up your spin. He smirked placing his heated palms on your lower back, drawing small patterns with his fingers. “I think it will help with my art block.” He added raising his head kissing your eyelids softly. 

You shook your head and brought your hand up to push his hair away from his forehead. “When I get back from the grocery store.” 

Minghao groaned laying down on the floor again bringing you along with him. He guided your head to rest on his shoulder before turning to face you a pout evident on his lips. “Why do you have to go grocery shopping today?” He sighed running his index finger across your face softly, going over the lines gently memorizing them like it was his first time. “We only have one box of strawberries, two wine bottles, and a box of popsicles, so unless you want to starve I’ll stay and entertain your fantasy, but I’d like to actually eat dinner tonight.” 

He sighed nodding his head. “I hate it when you’re right.” He mumbled tightening his hold on you. “Then before you go...” He trailed grabbing your thigh and wrapping his around his waist. “I know I’ve gotten like ten kisses but can I have some more.” 

You nodded your head before leaning in and kissing his lips repeatedly and then moving onto his face. His loving giggle falling out of his mouth, making you feel as if you were on cloud nine. Once you were sure there wasn’t a spot of his face left untouched by your lips you pulled away. Minghao whined trying to pull your face closer but you refused sitting up. You grabbed the last strawberry on the plate and brought it up to his lips. He opened his mouth taking a bite, letting out a satisfied moan. 

“I’m going now.” You said teasingly and stood up. Minghao sat up, bringing his knees up to his body and placing his forearms on top of them. “Any requests?” You questioned picking up the empty tray and walked backward to the door slowly. 

“Just for you to come back.” 

“Always Hao.”


	90. Seungkwan Drabble #1 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 78\. “Sorry it just takes me a while to process so much stupid at once.”
> 
> 91\. “These are more comfortable than my pillow.”

You were laying down on your couch when Seungkwan came running out of the bathroom. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants, his hair drenched and his chest glistening with water droplets. You laughed pausing the anime you had been watching, sitting up on your elbows, as he crawled on top of you resting his head against your chest. He let out a satisfied hum letting himself relax into your body. 

“What are you doing?” You whispered laying back down, your hand finding its way into your hair, soothing his scalp.

“Taking a nap.” He mumbled raising his head and planting a gentle kiss against your collar bones before laying back down. 

“It hasn’t even been two hours since we woke up.” You giggled hearing him whine giving your waist a small pinch making you hiss in pain. “That hurt Kwanie go sleep somewhere else.” You pouted teasingly attempting to push himself off you.

“Noooo.” He whined out cuddling himself into your chest, his arms finding their way around your waist pulling you as close as humanly possible. “These are more comfortable than my pillow.” He breathed out raising his head and kissing the top of one of your breasts softly before laying down again. 

Your breathing caught in your throat as you tried to take in what he had just said. You knew your boyfriend was needy, but you never experienced his neediness to this extent and it made you laugh hard. 

“You’re being a brat today,” Seungkwan said groaning as he sat up straddling your hips, watching as you doubled over in laughter. He rolled his eyes and stood up giving you one of his famous glares. You grinned widely sitting up and grabbing his arm tugging him down to sit on the couch again, to which he complied still pouting like a child.

“Sorry, it just takes me a while to process so much stupid at once.” You mimicked his expression making him laugh loudly. He put his hands on your sides tickling, the sensation had you spasming out, a loud laugh falling out of your lips. “Kwanie s-stop ple-ease.” You said attempting to push his hands of your body. 

“Agree to let me nap in peace and I will.” He said bringing one of his hands down to your thigh and squeezing it, your stomach hurting from laughing so hard. 

“O-Okay I will.” You agreed. A content sigh falling out of his lips, his hands stopping. You panted breathing out slowly as you wrapped your arms around him again. The two of you maneuvering effortlessly to lay down on the couch again. He kissed your lips softly humming against them, one of his hands running up and down the side of your body. You responded playing with the hair that rested on the back of his neck, shivers running down his spine. He pulled away and pecked your nose, chuckle when you scrunched it up. 

“I love you.” He whispered planting a small kiss in the valley between your breasts before cuddling himself into you. 

“I love you too.” You whispered smiling widely, feeling a bubble of warmth and happiness erupt inside of you. Your hands resting against his shoulders as you soothingly started to knead the tension he had been holding in, feeling him relax as his breathing slowed down.


	91. Seunkwan Drabble #2 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 60\. “We’re finally alone, you know what that means?”

Throughout the evening, Seungkwan and you had been trying to sneak away for some alone time. Ultimately failing and getting caught in the act by one of his friends, who’d then spend the next fifteen minutes embarrassing the hell out of the two of you.

Now you were sat on the couch, squished like sardines, watching the guys argue over a failed game of Mario Kart. Seungkwan throwing you apologetic looks every time he heard you sigh out in annoyance.

“Let’s go out to eat?” Seokmin suddenly spoke up, over the yelling that had ensued between Mingyu and Jeonghan.

“Yes, finally I’m starving,” Seungcheol spoke up standing up. He walked over to two arguing boys, grabbing onto Jeonghan’s arm and dragging him towards the front door. His argument long forgotten as he plead Seungcheol to let him go. You watched as the guys filed out of the apartment one by one, mumbling complaints about how Mingyu and Jeonghan always managed to ruin family game night with their stubborness. Seokmin throwing Seungkwan and you finger guns and a wink before closing the door. And for the first time since you arrived that night you could hear your own thoughts.

You giggled as you felt Seungkwan wrap his arm aorund your shoulder, bringing you into his side and kissing your head gently. “I love them but sometimes they’re to much.” You whispered looking up your boyfriend, who’s gentle eyes always sparkled whenever they looked into yours.

“At least you don’t live with half of them.” He scoffed rolling his eyes in annoyance. “You’re right, it really does suck to be you.” You smiled leaning up and kissing his cheek, a soft blush appearing on his cheeks. One you will never get tired of experiencing.

“Anyway, we’re finally alone, you know what that means?” You sat up looking back at your boyfriend a smirk playing on your lips.

“I’m going to finally beat you at Mario Kart.” He sighed out dramatically pinching the bridge of his nose before making his hand into a determined fist. You laughed reaching over for the switch controllers and handed him the blue one. 

“I want the red one, you always play with the red one.” He pouted, clasping his hands in front of him giving you his best puppy dog eyed look. You rolled your eyes leaning over and kissing his lips softly.

“That’s cause I win with the red one.” You mumbled against his lips before pulling away and turning to face the tv. Seungkwan huffed in frustration sitting up and bumping his shoulder against yours.

“I’m winning this time and you’re going to have give me a foot message.” He grumbled as the home screen appeared onto the tv.

“In your dreams Boo.” You pressed the start button, the character selection screen appearing.

“Usually they’re filled with you, but today they’re filled with my victory.” He said before leaning in and giving your cheek a sloppy kiss. You groaned in annoyance pushing him away as the countdown for the race began. Today wasn’t the day you’d loose your winning streak.


	92. Seungkwan Drabble #3 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. “Why are you always drawing on me?”

Seungkwan blamed Minghao.

He blamed him for his daughter’s newfound discovery of her love for art. Ever since she came back from his house all she had wanted to do was draw on anything and everything. It had gotten to the point that the two of you had to hide all your craft supplies, putting them out of reach before she found them again and started drawing on your newly painted walls.

Problem solved…wrong.

One afternoon, while you were out running errands and Seungkwan, stayed back to look after your sleeping daughter. Never having it in your heart to wake the angel that resembled her father. He realized how whipped he was for his daughter.

After your daughter had woken up from her nap she had begged Seungkwan to let her color. She had given him her famous puppy eyes and pout and he caved. He brought down the colors and the coloring books and set them in front of the coffee table. Stating firmly to stick to the paper and not anything outside of it.

She squealed happily deeming Seungkwan as the best dad ever making his chest puff up with pride. He sat beside her listening to her resound a story about fairies you had told her one night during bedtime. Your imaginations always leaving him speechless, it was something he cherished dearly about you and your daughter, so he listened quietly with a wide smile.

Midway through her story, Seungkwan felt the wet marker felt tip on his arm. He raised a curious eyebrow down at her while she giggled scribbling away happily on his skin. Ever since that day, paper wasn’t her favorite medium to draw on but Seungkwan’s skin and he let her because no was something he could never say to her.

“Why are you always drawing on me?”

Seungkwan brought a wet wipe to her face to wipe away the spaghetti sauce away. She giggled continuing the small drawing of a flower on his arm, completing the masterpiece she had started that morning.

“Momma said you were…” She stopped and looked up, putting a pensive finger on her chin as she thought of the word you had used.

“Hmm what did momma tell you?”

“I told her you were a work of art.” You sounded as you walked into the room with a change of clothes for your daughter since the spaghetti you had made for lunch ended up on her rather than in her stomach. Her little face lit up when she heard you finish her sentence. “Yes, a masterpiece.” She added nodding enthusiastically.

“I see, but if I’m already a work of art why do you keep drawing on me.” She lifted her up, holding her away from his body. Careful to not get spaghetti sauce on his white shirt. “Momma said I am a work of art too.” She brought up the pink marker up to his face to continue her drawing. Seungkwan moved his head back scolding, making her laugh as he sat her down on the kitchen counter.

“A work of art drawing on a work of art.” He nodded in approval stepping aside to let you take over.

“She told me she was trying to make you prettier.” You started changing her out of her dirty clothes, dodging the markers in her hand.

“I thought I was a masterpiece already.” He reached over kissing her cheek and then yours before settling behind you, his arms around your waist. “But you still need some work, right baby?” You joked looking over at your daughter who was nodding rather animatedly.

Seungkwan scoffed shaking his head in disapproval. “I’m disappointed and hurt.”


	93. Vernon Drabble #1 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 61\. “You’ve been sitting in front of your computer screen for the past 12 hours.”

Vernon walked into your studio using the spare key you had given him months ago. He was worried about you, you hadn’t been answering your phone for hours and he was sure you had forgotten about the movie date the two of you had planned. He closed the door behind him, his eyes finding your figure in front of your monitor clicking around. 

When he reached you he put his hands on top of your shoulder making you jump slightly. Your eyes widening as you met him and his wide smile. You grinned taking your headphones off and hugging him tightly. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming over.” You pulled away pushing his hair out of his face. 

“I did, I texted you thousands of times.” He pointed at your phone that had lit up from a text you had received. 

“Sorry I forgot to take it off silent.” You pouted. He shook his head smiling leaning down to kiss your forehead.

“It’s fine how long have you been sitting here” He pointed to your desktop before sitting down on the other desk chair.

“A few hours.” You shrugged minimizing the application and turning to face him fully. “Since nine in the morning.” You mumbled looking down at your hands hearing him suck in his breath. 

“So, you’ve been sitting in front of your computer screen for the past 12 hours.” He put his hands on yours making you look at him. “What could you possibly be working on?”

You sighed setting your head on his forehead while looking at him. He looked at you confused intertwining his fingers between yours. “If I tell you, will you promise to pretend not to know?”

“Why are you acting so weird just tell me?” 

“Nonie, just promise me please.” You whined tugging on his hand making him let out a small chuckle. 

“Yes, I promise.” He brought your hand up to his lips kissing it gently. You smiled turning to face your desktop keeping one of your hands in his. He watched as you opened up the application again, clicking around before pressing the play button. 

A soft and familiar beat coming in through the speakers, making him smile as he recognized it. “Wait you’re the person Bumzu and Woozi have been working with these past few months.” 

“Yes, but they can’t know that you know now.” You poked his cheek. He put an arm around your shoulder kissing your temple before turning to face your desktop slowly bopping his head to the song. 

“I’m surprised you kept that secret in for so long baby.” 

“You don’t know hard it has been Vernon, I swear Woozi is going to have my head now that you know.” You leaned your head onto his shoulder making him laugh. 

“I won’t let him.” He responded before delicately kissing your head.


	94. Vernon Drabble #2 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. “How much have you had to drink?”
> 
> 86\. “Stay over tonight please.”

Vernon grabbed the microphone out of your hands before you can fully submerge yourself into your third attempt at performing Dancing Queen. Your living room that was filled to the brim with all your friends erupting in loud chaos, booing Vernon as he guided you out of your living room by your shoulders and into the hallway that led to your bedroom. 

“I want to sing.” You complained attempting to stop yourself from walking, but his strength was greater than yours. So, of course, your attempt failed. 

“I don’t think I can hear you and Hoshi sing Dancing Queen one more time.” He chuckled opening your bedroom door and pushing you inside gently, closing the door behind him. You stomped your foot down on the ground crossing your arms in front of you. “I want to sing and I want more drinks please.” You begged, giving him the look that always had him kissing the ground you walked on. 

“How much have you had to drink?” He ignored you making you sigh and throwing your hands up in the air. He stood in front of you waiting for an answer raising an eyebrow trying his best not to break into a wide smile. You put a pensive hand on your chin attempting to count the number of drinks you’ve had since the party started. “I think five shots of tequila and two beers.” You signaled with your fingers. He shook his head and walked to your dresser opening it up, intensely looking for something. 

“And that’s exactly why, you will not be singing or drinking anymore.” He turned around with a t-shirt of his and tossed it in your direction. You barely caught it as he closed your drawer and opened another one. 

“But it’s a party.” You whined taking the shirt you were wearing off along with your bra and throwing it at him in drunken anger. He caught it shaking his head turning around and throwing a pair of sleep shorts in your direction. “Get dressed.” He smiled leaning his back against your dresser eyeing you down. 

You stuck your tongue out at him putting on his shirt and attempting to unbutton your jeans, wondering why you had decided to ever buy a pair with five buttons. Vernon snickered making his way towards you to help you out. “I told you not to buy these.” 

“But they make my butt look nice.” You pouted stepping out of them holding onto his forearms to keep your balance. 

“Your butt looks good in anything.” He grinned tapping your butt lightly making you jump slightly at the coldness of his touch. He reached over and grabbed the shorts from your bed and held them out in front of you. “Now come on get dressed it’s time for bed.” 

You obliged putting them on with his help, knowing there was no winning over your stubborn boyfriend. “How are you not drunk? I swear you drank more than me.” You watched as he made his away to the head of your bed moving aside all the unnecessary pillows and pulled back your sheets. 

“I had two beers.” He stated and pointed to your bed. You groaned stomping your way to your bed and laying down. He smiled tugging you and placing a gentle kiss on your forehead. “Sleep well.” Vernon turns off your light, turning on your small night light and starts walking towards your door.

“Wait.” You mumbled. Vernon stopped and turned around eyeing you closely. “Stay over tonight please.” You pouted making him chuckle.

“I was planning too, I’m just going to go tell everyone to go home.” He said taking long and calm strides in your direction, sitting down at the edge of your bed. “Try getting some sleep so you don’t feel so sick tomorrow morning, I’ll be here when you wake up.” He said bringing his hand up and moving your hair out of your face. 

“Do you promise?” You whispered burying yourself further into your covers. 

“Of course I promise, babe.” He smiled planting a long kiss against your forehead your eyes failing to keep themselves open.


	95. Vernon Drabble #3 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 43\. “Why did you stop talking to me?”
> 
> 79\. “I like your hair like this.”

You had slept in and if it weren’t for Hansol spamming your phone with updates of how much time was left before he arrived at your place, you wouldn’t have woken up. Now you were running around in a frenzy trying to get ready. Showering as fast as possible, putting on the first outfit you could find and opting out in doing your hair. 

“I’m here,” Hansol yelled as he walked in. Your eyes widened as you threw the clothes you had spent the last five minutes picking up into the closet and shutting it. 

“I’m coming.” You yelled back, checking yourself in the mirror one last time before walking out of your messy room. “Good morning.” You smiled meeting Hansol’s back as he rummaged around through your kitchen. You pushed yourself up on the kitchen counter crossing your legs under you as you watched him open and close your cupboards.

“I was thinking instead of going out we could just eat breakfast here, I stopped by the cafe and got all your favorites.” He opened up the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. “And maybe we could stay in and watch movies.” He shrugged and closed the fridge. “Ah, I also bought us shirts so we can tie-dye them. I saw it in a video on youtube and thought it was–.” 

He turned around and stopped mid-sentence, his eyes bulging out of their sockets while his face slowly turned red. You panicked your face heating up as you moved your hands around your body checking if something was missing. “What, why did you stop talking to me?” You got down from the counter and rushed over to the mirror you kept by the front door. 

“Y-Your hair.” He said appearing behind you, the water bottle still clutched in his hands. You sighed running your hand through the curls, annoyed that they struggled to stay put. 

“I know, I didn’t have enough time to do it.” You sighed turning around to face him. He walked over to you taking one of your strands between his index finger and thumb, pulling it and watching as it bounced back. His signature smile appearing on his face. 

“No, I like your hair like this.” He whispered, repeating the same gesture as before. Your face feeling hotter than before. 

“You’re the first person to ever tell me that.” You whispered and put your arms around his waist, while he played with your hair like a child. You giggled shaking your head burying your face against your chest. 

“That’s a shame, you look so sexy right now.” He said kissing your head gently. a soft chuckle falling out of his lips. 

“Are you saying I don’t look sexy all other times you see me.” You said teasingly raising your head eyeing him closely. He shook his head, panic decorating his features as he looked around trying to find a way to dig himself out of the situation.

“No you always look sexy to me, it just hits differently.” He breathed out, smiling gently. You giggled pulling him closer to you, hearing him sigh.

“I’m just messing with you, Nonie.” You said reaching up and kissing him softly. “I know what you meant.” You smiled and disentangled yourself from his embrace, turning around and walking back into the kitchen. He whined lowly following you making you shake your head. 

“I’m hungry what’d you bring?” You grabbed the iced coffee from the cup holder and took a sip, sighing in content as the bitterness hit your taste buds.

“I’ll tell you if you promise to never straighten your hair again.” He smirked appearing next to you placing a kiss against your temple. You made an unamused face and put down your coffee, pouting at him.

“Can’t make that promise.” You said poking his cheek, him copying your expression. 

“That’s a shame I was going to give you the chocolate croissant I bought but I guess I’ll eat it all by myself.” He sighed out dramatically as he rummaged through the brown paper bags. 

“What if I think about it?” You whined trying to push him aside with your hips. Failing, seeing as his thigh strength and balance was far better than yours. 

“I’ll take what I can get for now.” He smiled, digging his hand into one of the bags, pulling out the delicious pastry and handing it to you. You let out an excited yelp, taking it from his hands. 

“Thank you.” You said before taking a bite, feeling the warmth of the chocolate engulf your taste buds making you moan. Hansol watched you, his eyes finding your lips as you stuck out your tongue licking the powdered sugar off your lips. 

“Stop making those noises.” He groaned out pushing a strand of your hair behind your ear, resting his palm on the back of your neck. “Or we might just end up skipping on everything I had planned for us today.” 

“Mmmm…I’m not doing anything.” You smirked licking your fingers sensually. He shook his head throwing his head back, before grabbing your hand and pulling you out of the kitchen. “Wait, Hansol we haven’t finished eating.” You said reaching out to the forgotten paper bags or food that were calling out your name as he led you to your couch. 

“I’m craving something else.” He smirked pushing you down on the couch gently, kneeling in front of you. He reached up and captured your lips in his own kissing you. Moaning in content as he taste the sweetness from your lips.

You sighed against his mouth, your hands digging themselves into his scalp, a small sigh falling out of your lips. He pulled away sitting back on his knees unbuttoning the button of your jeans. 

“You’re crazy.” You sighed raising your hips as he tugged down your jeans, throwing them behind him once they were off. 

“You make me crazy.” He winked making you blush intensely. “Now stay still we have a lot to do today, every second is precious.”


	96. Vernon Drabble #4 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11\. “Come sit on my lap, while I work.”
> 
> 36\. “Why are you whispering?”

You quietly walked into Vernon’s studio, a bag of take out clutched in your hand knowing very well your that boyfriend had been so consumed in his craft he hadn’t had any food yet. You placed the bag of food on the table behind him. Then sneakily made your way to him, hoping you’d finally be able to scare him for once in his life. 

“I can see you through the screen you know,” Vernon said laughing before taking his headphones off and turning his chair to face you. 

“I was hoping you’d be too focused to notice me.” You whispered blowing a raspberry and crossing your arms.

“You told me you were coming over and I heard you walk in…you need to get better at your sneaking around.” He pointed out shaking his head in disappointment, then grabbing your arms and pulling you towards him, laughing softly at your annoyed expression. 

“You’re mean to me and then you want my love.” You whispered shaking your head as you felt him wrap his arms around you. “Pick a side Vernon.” 

“Mmm, I pick the side where you shower me with love.” He nodded kissing the palm of your hand before lacing his fingers with yours. “Now come sit on my lap, while I work. I’m almost done with the rough mix.” His smile taking over his entire face. 

“The food though.” You whispered pointing behind you as you let Vernon maneuver you carefully onto his lap. “It can wait…I promise I’m really almost done.” He kissed your cheek and then your other, making you blush, while simultaneously thanking the dim lights in his studio for not giving away flushed cheeks. “Also why are you whispering, is there something we’re hiding from.” He whispered looking around jokingly. Your cheeks burning hotter than before as you coughed, clearing your throat. 

“It’s nothing sometimes the lights in your studio give me the I have to be as-quiet-as-possible vibe.” You shrugged as he started to click away on his computer, letting out a loud laugh as he turned his head to you. 

“Baby I love you…but honestly that was the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.” He said shaking his head and turning his attention to his computer again. 

“Sometimes you should listen to yourself talk, cause you say more stupid shit than me.” You huffed crossing your arms in front of you, pouting your lips. His laughter erupting against the soundproof was as he leaned back and wrapped both his arms around your waist again. “That’s my love language.” He stated winking before placing his face into your neck. 

“You see what I mean.” You laughed shaking your head, hugging him tightly as you felt his low laughs against your chest.


	97. Vernon Drabble #5 (f) (a) (m)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 45\. “Is this romantic enough for you?”
> 
> 47\. “You’re infuriating.”

_Romance with Vernon came in different ways._

It came in long drives at night silently listening to the newly created playlist he made with songs that reminded him of you. It came in the occasional mixtape, with a handwritten note at your doorstep. It came in messy handwriting and ink splattered fits when things wouldn’t go right. Spontaneous weekend road trips where the two of you could just exist with one another without anyone else around. It was the midnight breakfast dates at the twenty-four-hour diner and the three in the morning baking disasters. It came in lingering touches, shy dirty whispers in each other’s ears, hands itching to touch one another in places where you couldn’t.

Romance with Vernon wasn’t expensive dates over wine and cheese. It wasn’t flowers or a box of chocolates. It was special, a secret shared between the two of you. Yet for some reason whenever your friends would boast about their movie-like romances your smile would fade and Vernon had started to take notice.

He had brought up the issue during a sleepless night. The two of you had gone out for a drive just like you normally would, but after what seemed like hours he had stopped at the parking lot of an abandoned toys ‘r’ us and shut of the music. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, chewing on his bottom lip as he tried to come with the words to say. To bring up the topic of his lack of romance gene without causing a rift to form between the two of you. In the end it was you broke the silence.

“What’s wrong?” You placed a hand on his knee giving it a squeeze causing him to jump out of his thoughts and plant his feet back onto planet Earth.

“Are you happy?” He gazed over at you. The question striking the chord of one of your heartstrings. “Yes I am, why wouldn’t I be?” You cocked your head to the side giving his thigh another squeeze. He let out a frustrated sigh facing ahead once again, his eyes lingering on the flickering “R” of the toy store sign ahead.

“I mean are you happy with me?”

“Yes I am, where is this coming from Vernon?” You shifted around so you were now leaning over the middle console of his old shabby car. The same one that always seemed to break down at the side of the road on rainy days. And the same one that had your scent etched between the leather cracks of his back seat. “Every time your friends talk about how their boyfriend’s take them out on luxurious dates or give them expensive gifts. You get all sad.” He gripped the steering wheel, the low sound of the murmuring car filling in the pockets of silence as you tried to get your words out into the surface.

“Vernon I–.”

“Look I know I’m not the best in the romance department. I know I don’t have money to give you everything you deserve. And I know I have a dream that seems so unattainable that you have every right to place your doubt in me. But I promise when I make it big when I’m selling out arena’s and making bank I’ll treat like you deserve to be treated. Just be patient with me I’m trying my best.” Vernon gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. Your heart leaped out of your chest and you felt your eyes start to water. Sure, sometimes you did crave for nice date or a batch of flowers, but it was never enough to make you unhappy. In fact, you preferred Vernon’s version of romance way more than the unrealistic scenarios your friends would try to plant into your head.

“You’re infuriating.” You whispered reaching over and grabbing hold of his hands making him raise his head. You fingers filled in the spaces between his knuckles bringing both of his palms up to your lips and kissing them gently. “I don’t want a romance like the ones in the movies and frankly I don’t care if you have money or not. I love you and only you with my entire being Vernon. I’ve never once doubted you, your character, or your dream cause I know for a fact you’re going to make it happen even if it takes you up to your last breath.” You crawled over the middle console of his car and straddled his hips, placing your palms on either side of cheeks. His watery gaze matching yours.

“Sometimes I wish you believed in yourself as much as I believe in you.” Vernon placed his hands on your hips, burying his face in your neck. You felt the warm trickle of water hit the skin of your collar bone and you pulled him closer. It hurt you seeing him like this, consumed with so much doubt, letting his judgment cloud his thoughts, blinding his clear as day vision. On some days you would offer words of advice, but on others like today offering your warm embrace was enough for him. He took a deep breath, planting a gentle kiss against the crook of your neck before raising your head. His bloodshot eyes meeting your soft ones.

“I love you so much, I’ll do better.” He planted a kiss against your lips, lingering there for a moment, drinking you in like sweet liquor before pulling away. His hands snaking up your t-shirt stopping underneath your breast making your body shudder. “You already do enough for me Vernon.” You reached over to the lever on the side of his chair and pulled it. You let out a yelp as Vernon offered you a low chuckle while the two of you fell back together along with the chair. He placed a chaste kiss against your temple before pulling your shirt over your head and throwing it aside.

“I want to do more, I always want to do more for you.” He mumbled maneuvering the two of you before rolling his cold palms against your nipple making you hiss in pleasure. “Is this romantic enough for you?” His joke falling short when you flicked his forehead making yelp out in mock pain. “I was considering on bathing you in roses and gold, but now I don’t think you deserve that kind of treatment anymore.” He pinched your nipples tugging on them gently before attaching his lips between the valley of your breast, sucking harshly until he was sure he would leave a purple bruise behind.

“And I was thinking of letting you make love to me in the parking lot of this abandoned toy store but now I’m too sure.” You joked fisting the silk of his sleep shirt pulling him closer to your body, your lips hovering over his. Neither of you daring to make the losing move.

“I guess we’re at a crossroads.”

“Hmm, I guess we are, why don’t you step over and admit your defeat.” You whispered unbuttoning his shirt slowly, pushing it off his shoulders.

“I admitted defeat the moment I laid eyes on you,” Vernon smirked before crashing his lips onto yours.


	98. Dino Drabble #1 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. “Is that my sweater?”
> 
> 48\. “I love watching you dance.”

Chan unlocked your front door, smiling widely to himself hearing the music coming from your bedroom. He walked inside quietly shutting your front door and setting his stuff down before making his way towards you. Excitement running through his veins making him feel all giddy inside over something so simple as catching you dancing alone in your room. This not being the first time of course, and each time he looked forward to it more and more.

He pushed open your bedroom door, leaning against the frame. watching as you completely immersed yourself into the song that was playing. Singing along to the lyrics and moving while your beautiful hips moved along to the beat. He loved every second of it, especially your flushed face whenever he caught you.

“Is that my sweater?” He spoke raising his voice a little, so you’d be able to hear over the music. You turned around your eyes widening as you stumbled over your own feet making him laugh.

“Why do you always do that?” You groaned reaching over to turn off your speaker, your face heating him almost as if you had been caught doing something you weren’t supposed to.

“Do what?” He asked innocently pushing himself off the door frame making his way towards you.

“Scare me.” You pushed your bottom lip out. He smiled and wrapped his arms around your waist bringing you closer to him.

“I love watching you dance, especially when you think no one’s around.” He winked leaning down and pecking your pouted lips.

“It’s embarrassing.” You whispered, your face feeling hot and not because you had just spent a good hour dancing like an idiot in front of your mirror. But because this was becoming a regular occurrence and somehow you still hadn’t caught on.

“It’s cute and sexy.” He smirked bringing you closer to his body. “Why not dance for me, now that I’m here.” He raised his eyebrows suggestively making you shake your head, giggling.

“Nope.” You smiled, hitting his nose lightly with your index finger as he pouted. “I danced for you last time. I think it’s your turn.” You pulled away and sat down at the edge of your bed, crossing your legs in front of you, leaving him stunned and amused. No matter how long the two of you had been together, you still left him speechless. He shook his head and turned to look at you in disbelief. A smirk playing against your lips as you silently signaled for him that you were waiting.

“What do I get afterward?” He said unzipping the jacket he was wearing, taking it off and setting it down on your desk chair, leaving him in a plain white t-shirt and jeans.

“Mhm, you’ll have to wait and see.” You said leaning back against your elbows as you waited for him. “I’ll give you something special if you manage to satisfy me.”

“Oh, baby I’ll leave you more than satisfied.” He grinned turning on the radio before going to stand in front of you.


	99. Dino Drabble #2 (f) (a)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. “Co-star basically said we’re compatible.”

Every Friday you and Chan would meet up at the soccer field, lay down a blanket, and spend hours watching the night sky. Sometimes he’d talk your ear off sharing small anecdotes of things that he had encountered during the week. Other times the two of you would lay down inches apart from one another in silence, watching the twinkling stars invade the night sky one by one.

Today though, there was an awkward tension surrounding the two of you. His usual boisterous self being replaced with someone who could hardly recognize. He had barely spoken a word to you when he arrived, blanket in hand. And for the first few minutes of your stargazing hangout, he had spent typing away on his phone, until you had called him out on it. He had muttered a small apology and locked his phone, looking at you with an emotion you couldn’t pinpoint before laying down.

The air around you growing tense and awkward. You had started to rack through your mind looking for something, anything to talk about. But the sighs falling out of his lips distracted you and soon you found yourself growing angry.

“If you don’t want to be here you could’ve just told me.” You sat up, bringing your knees up to your chest.

Chan sat up as fast as he could, running a hand through his dark hair breathing out a frustrated sigh. “It’s not that, I do want to be here.” He whispered looking up the night sky. He brought his knees up to his chest, hugging them tightly and rested his chin on top of them before looking over at you. You were chewing on your button lip, a habit Chan had become insanely familiar with. He knew your head was coming up with the worst possible scenarios as to why he was acting so weird. And he felt like shit.

“You’re not being your usual self.” You said turning your head to look at him. He sighed burying his face in between his knees. For the past week, ever since he got that wretched notification on his phone, his heart was in shambles. Every time he thought about you, his face would heat up. When the memory of the sound of your laugh slowly crept its way into his head, he’d find it hard to breathe. And now being next to you, alone, underneath the night sky, he was finding it hard to keep his emotions bottled up. So he looked at you once last time, taking in all your flaws and his favorite things about you. Like the wrinkles by your eyes and the small freckles that decorated your left cheek, because he wasn’t sure if this would be the last he’d be able to see them this up close.

“I like you.” He breathed out, his eyes widening before he shut them, not wanting to actually see what your reaction to his confession was.

“What?” You said in disbelief, your face growing warm. You sat up on your knees and faced him, leaning in your body closer to his, but still keeping yourself at arm’s length.

“Co-star basically said we’re compatible and I like you.” He opened his eyes watching as you blinked rapidly. He let out a frustrated groan and slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. Regret rushing through his veins at a rapid pace.

“Y-You like me because co-star said we’re good for one another?” You titled your head, confusion written all of your face.

Chan shook his head rapidly, panicking slowly. He sat up, placing his hands on top of your shoulders gently. “I’ve liked you for a long time before I got the notification earlier this week and I’ve been pushing these feelings aside because I don’t want to ruin our friendship…but I can’t ignore them anymore, they’re driving me insane.” He finished watching as a blush crept on your cheeks. You giggled and rested your forehead against his chest.

“Channie you’re so cute.” You whispered wrapping your arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. “But also clueless because I’ve had feelings for you, for as long as I’ve known you.”

You felt him let out a sigh of relief as his arms finally hugged you back, pulling you closer to his body. You pulled away a bit, enough to look at his smiling face and reddened cheeks.

“You have no idea how happy that makes me hearing you say that.” He chuckled, his arms growing tighter around you.

“I do I can feel your heart beating really fast.” You grinned placing your hand against his chest. A gentle shiver running down his spine as the beat of his heart increased in pace, matching your own.

“Can I finally kiss you now?” He mumbled leaning his face into yours closely. You smiled leaning in, stopping before you could connect them with his. His eyes burning holes into yours making your body feel if it were on fire.

“Maybe we should ask co-star first?” You said before pulling back, an annoyed groan falling out of his mouth making you laugh loudly. He pouted burying his face into the crook of your neck, his breath tickling your skin.

“I regret telling you that.” He mumbled against your skin before placing a gentle kiss against it. The feeling of his lips against your skin igniting a different sensation inside of you.

“I’m just joking, but take me out on a date first.” You grabbed onto his cheeks and lifted his head up, a gentle smirk playing against his lips.

“Alright, let’s go then.” He stood up, extending his hands for you to take. You shook your head in disbelief accepting his help as he pulled you up. “It’s not how I imagined our first date to be, but I’ve waited way too long to kiss you, so we’re having an impromptu date.” He smiled widely as he wrapped one of his arms around his torso, the other carefully caressing your cheek.

“You’re unpredictable Lee Chan.” You whispered before planting your lips against his, catching him off guard at first. Butterflies erupting in the pit of your stomach, feeling him pull you up against his body. The night sky welcoming two whimsical souls with open arms.


	100. Dino Drabble #3 (f) (m)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 94\. “Were you just taking pictures of yourself naked?”
> 
> 87\. “Wouldn’t this be considered a sin?”

“Chan, you will never believe what happened today in cla–”

Chan scrambled covering himself up. A mortified look adorning his face, cheeks flushing as you took in what was happening in front of you.

“W-Were you just taking pictures of yourself naked?” You whispered clutching your laptop tightly against your chest. Your gaze briefly meeting his butt in the full-length mirror behind him. Your eyes widening as you retrieved your gaze down to his bedroom floor, trying to locate as many dust bunnies as you could.

“I–a…I mean…um, yes.” He said reaching over for a pillow and covering his front, his phone clutched tightly in his hand.

“Umm cool.” You nodded before mentally slapping yourself and shaking your head. “I mean…uhhh for what?” You said digging your toes into his carpeted floor.

He sighed throwing his phone down on the bed. He reached over to his desk chair and grabbed his sweatpants before quickly putting them on before throwing the pillow back onto his bed.

“The guys and I are competing again.” He sighed running a hand through his hair. You let out a small giggle before sitting on the edge of his bed. “Competing on who has the better nudes?”

“No…I mean it sounds stupid but…ugh yeah I guess.” He sighed walking over to you and sitting down next to you. You shook your head before turning your head and planting a soft kiss against his lips and pulling away. “Well in my book you’ve already won, but if you really want to win, I can help you out.”

“I don’t know babe…it will just be weird.” He said letting out a frustrated sigh. You smiled before standing up, holding your hands out for him to take. “Come on your aesthetics were all wrong when I walked in.”

“That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve heard today.” He shook his head grabbing your hands and pulling himself up with your help. “What do want me to do?” He smiled leaning down and pecking your lips gently.

“You, competing with your best friends to see who has the best nudes is quite literally the stupidest thing I’ve heard today but you don’t see me judging you.” You walked over to the chair he kept in the corner of his bedroom and pushed it out of the way. The sun had just started to set, giving the room a golden hue. You opened up the sheer blue curtains a little, Chan watching you intently before you looked over at him again.

“What are you waiting for, get naked.” You clapped your hands laughing before sitting on his bed and grabbing his phone. Chan sighed taking his sweats off. He placed them down on his bed before walking to stand in front of you.

“Wouldn’t this be considered a sin.” He spoke resting his back against the window sill as you instructed quietly.

“This is the least sinful thing we’ve done love.” You grinned opening up the camera app on his phone. “Now just relax and breathe.” You said before clicking the shutter button catching him off guard making you laugh.

“You’re right we once had sex on a lawn chair at your parent’s house.” He nodded smirking at the memory, your cheeks burning red as you continued to take pictures of his naked body. Slowly feeling yourself get all hot as the golden light of the setting sun hit his smooth skin, making him look like a fallen angel.

“Stop bringing that up.” You groaned moving further in his bed trying to reach a different angle. Chan watched you amusingly, shaking his head at how serious you were taking this impromptu photoshoot.

“I will once you agree to let me take nude pictures of you for me only.” He sniggered raising his eyebrows suggestively.

“I’ll think about it.” You nodded tilting your body to the side, getting a different angle. You took a few more pictures with your body contorted strangely before nodding in approval as you decided you had taken enough. “I’m done.”

You sat against his headboard as he rushed over sitting by your side, his chin resting against your shoulder as he watched you look through the pictures. You silently went through them mumbling to yourself and favoriting the ones you liked most.

“I think I should send the ones I took earlier to them, these are too good to share.” He mumbled watching as you swiped through them. You rolled your eyes playfully before turning your head, your face inches away from his. “You want to win don’t you?”

“I mean yeah…but I want these to be our little secret.” He pecked your lips and then your nose before turning his attention to his phone, a blush creeping up on his cheeks as he had seen where you had previously zoomed in.

“Well now I’m invested…so we’re sending them.” You said zooming out of the picture again.

“Fine but send the one you like the least, I want the good ones for ourselves.” He mumbled kissing your temple wrapping an arm around your shoulder bringing you into his chest.

“Deal.” You nodded before opening up the groupchat he had with the guys. Thankfully the images of the others were long gone as they had started to roast one another. You attached the image to the text and hit send before locking his phone and throwing it on his phone. Your reddened cheeks matching his.

“Your turn.” He kissed your cheek softly, bringing your legs up to his bare thighs. You smiled wrapping your arms around his neck, leaning down and kissing his nose gently.


	101. Dino Drabble #4 (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12.” Go back to sleep, I’m here.”
> 
> 24\. “I’m your husband, it’s my job.”

You woke up startled feeling the sweat droplets run down your neck slowly. You placed a shaking hand against your chest trying to calm your breathing. The broken remnants of the nightmare you had running through your head, overwhelming you. You blinked back tears looking down at your sleeping husband, his body splayed out, the sheets adorning his lower half without a care in the world and you envied him. Wishing you could sleep peacefully for once in your life. 

“I know I’m handsome but not enough for you to stare,” Chan mumbled opening his eyes, slowly sitting up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before reaching over and turning on the lamp on his bedside table. “How bad was it this time?” He whispered wrapping his arms around your torso bringing you to him. Your body relaxing as you took in his scent. 

“On the scale from one to ten a solid six.” You nodded sighing in relief, feeling his fingers caress your back softly. 

“Mmm, that’s a step down from yesterday I’d say.” He grinned kissing your head slightly, then reaching over and grabbing the glass of water he kept on his bedside table. He sat you up and handed you the glass. You took it bringing it up to your lips and gulping down most of the cup before handing it to him. 

“I’m sorry for waking you.” You grinned laying down again pulling the sheets up to your neck, watching as Chan placed the glass back and turning the light off. “I don’t mind.” He shrugged before laying down again and wrapping his arm around your waist pulling you closer to his body. 

“You’re always taking care of me and losing sleep because of me.” You said sadly placing your hand against his chest. His heart beating calmly, contrasting your racing heart. 

“I’m your husband, it’s my job…now go back to sleep, I’m here.” He mumbled kissing your forehead softly. You sighed closing your eyes resting your head against his chest, listening to his gentle voice as he sang you to sleep.


	102. Dino Drabble #5 (m) (f)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aftercare with Dino

Chan sighed burying his head into the crock of your neck whimpering lowly, wrapping his arms tightly around your naked body. “You’re okay right?” You mumbled pressing your lips softly against his hair.

“Yes, I’m good.” He nodded, his hair sticking up tickling the bottom of your chin, making you shiver. “Just tired.” He whispered giving your neck a teasing kiss.

“I didn’t push you too much right?” You whispered, your fingers running down his gentle back slowly kneading out tension spots you could find. Chan grinned lifting up his head, shifting his body to lean over yours. “Never, I like it when you take charge every once in a while.” He winked placing his lips on top of yours kissing you softly, with all the passion he had left in him.

You hummed against his lips pulling away softly, a pout forming on his lips as he chased yours again. You giggled turning your face slightly, as he let out a sigh. “Let me kiss you.” He whined leaning his face again.

“No, I know you and you can keep going until we both pass out of exhaustion.” You giggled, pushing your fingers through his hair. Leaning your face up to kiss his nose. He smiled scrunching it up making your heart flutter, as he rested his head against your chest.

“I hate it when you’re right.” He stated. His index finger drawing patterns against your skin. The two of you basking in each other’s warmth as the sun finally started to rise. The golden sun rays filtering in through the windows, engulfing your sweaty bodies in a beautiful golden hue, making your stomach erupt in butterflies.

“Morning,” You giggled, your arms getting tighter around him. He let out a gentle laugh before starting to pepper soft kisses down the valley of your breast. “Morning beautiful.” He sat back on his knees, grabbing your hands and intertwining your fingers. He brought them up to his lips, kissing your knuckles before standing up and tugging you along with him. “Let’s shower, then I’ll make you breakfast and finally go to sleep.”

“Shower together?” You stood up with his help. He tugged you into his body, his hands finding your hips. “Why not, I remember you saying that the water bill was to high this month, so we should shower together from now on.” He shrugged a teasing smile ghosting over his features.

“Maybe you dreamt that I never said that.” You shook your head poking his cheek jokingly. “No funny business while we shower.”

“Yes ma’am.” He saluted, then kissing your forehead. One of his hands snaking down and groping your ass making you jump. You pulled away hitting his chest softly making him laugh.

“I’m serious baby.” You pouted removing his arms from around you. “Behave.”

“Of course I will, I’m a good boy.” He smirked giving your ass one last tap before running past you into the bathroom. You shook your head in disbelief knowing very well he was going to try to have his way with you once again. This time repaying the favors you had given him all throughout the night.


End file.
